


Seeing Wolves (Where There Are No Wolves)

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Gets Therapy, M/M, Pack Bonding, Slow Build, Triggers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я хочу измениться, — говорит он, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. — Я не… я не знаю как это сделать. Не знаю, что хочу изменить. Мне… мне нужна помощь. Я уже давно хотел измениться, но я не мог говорить об этом. Теперь я готов говорить.</p><p>История о том, как Дерек наконец обращается к психотерапевту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Wolves (Where There Are No Wolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297084) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 



_Счастье – не является тем, что вы откладываете на будущее;_   
_счастье – это то, что предназначено для настоящего._   
_Джим Рон_

Стены кабинета Доктора Лиан Ланди бежевые, их освещают лишь одна лампа и три зажжённые свечи. Старомодный CD-проигрыватель стоит на ее столе, сама она сидит в кресле-качалке, скрестив ноги. Диван, не такой уж удобный, скрипит под массой тела Дерека. Через спинку дивана перекинут плед; с правой стороны, у самого подлокотника, стоит маленький столик, на котором можно увидеть коробку с носовыми платками, маленький дзен сад*, и зажженную свечу. Эти свечи пахнут ванилью и какими-то цветами. Запахов слишком много для чувствительного носа Дерека, но он этого не показывает. Никогда не показывал.  
  
У нее на коленях лежит папка, и ручка готова приступить к записи, но она выглядит расслабленно и даже пассивно. Он видит, что на самом деле она сконцентрирована, и ему это вроде бы нравится. Цвет ее одежды не бросается в глаза, на шее у нее бижутерия, а волосы ее отброшены назад и свисают с низкой спинки кресла-качалки. Ей, наверное, немного за сорок. На проигрывателе видно время: прошло уже пять минут их сеанса. Из колонок доносится мягкий шум льющегося дождя. Дерек чувствует себя в западне.  
  
— Так, — начинает она.  
— Так.  
— Прежде чем мы начнем, мне нужно сказать тебе пару вещей, хорошо?  
— Да, — выдыхает он.  
— Я просто хочу напомнить, что все сказанное в стенах этого кабинета, остается только между нами. Твои мысли, чувства, всё. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока я не стану опасаться, что ты можешь навредить себе или кому бы то ни было другому; или признаешь, что тебе известно о насилии над несовершеннолетними или взрослыми в любом виде и форме. Так же, в случае противозаконной деятельности, вся информация может быть легально изъята. А если у меня возникнут опасения, что ты можешь себе навредить, тебя принудительно госпитализируют. Есть вопросы?  
— Нет.  
  
Она протягивает ему папку и просит:  
  
— Подпиши здесь, — указывает она на маленький крестик в поле «Подпись». — Здесь сказано, что я проинформировала тебя о правилах конфиденциальности, при каких обстоятельствах они могут быть нарушены и так далее.  
— Ясно, — сухо говорит он, подписывая бумаги.  
— Это безопасное место. Я уже долго практикую, в этой самой комнате. Здесь остаются секреты, решаются проблемы и сохраняется безопасность. Это твое время, и мы можем использовать его как ты пожелаешь. Если ты хочешь посидеть в тишине, я не стану заставлять тебя говорить. Если ты намерен тяжело трудиться, я тебе помогу. — Он ничего не говорит в ответ. Тогда она садится удобней, открывая папку, и спрашивает:  
— Давай начнем с пары вопросов? Ты не против, если я буду вести записи?  
— Нет, — отвечает он. — Все в порядке.  
— Хорошо. Я знаю, что ты нашел меня в контактах своих родителей. Поэтому давай обозначим очевидное: оба мы знаем, что ты ликантроп. Да?  
— Да, — кивает он.  
— Хорошо. Так, я знаю, что ты ничего не принимаешь и, возможно, даже никогда не посещал психолога или психотерапевта. — Он согласно хмыкает в ответ. — Могу я звать тебя по имени или ты предпочитаешь что-то другое?  
— Нет, то есть… Можете звать меня по имени.  
  
Она едва заметно двигает ручкой, что-то отмечая.  
  
— Такое замечательное субботнее утро, но вместо того чтобы расслабляться на пляже, ты пришел ко мне. Так почему ты здесь? — спрашивает она.  
  
Он не думал, что ему придется объяснять причину.  
  
Он думает сказать «я омега, и я никогда не думал, что останусь один, но теперь мне кажется, мне судьбой обещано жить в одиночестве» или «из-за Питера мне кажется, я все делаю не так, как надо, и я боюсь, что не знаю разницы между правильным и неправильным».  
  
Он думает сказать «мне двадцать пять, а моя жизнь — одна большая не прекращающаяся плохая шутка» или «кучка подростков пошутила, что мне нужна терапия и я не знаю, где провести линию», а может «я не помню, когда был счастлив, и боюсь, что все станет только хуже», «все к чему я прикасаюсь рушится, а я не хочу больше никому причинять боль», «меня пугает любовь, я не чувствую радости – лишь вину, и я ненавижу себя».  
  
Он думает: «Кошмары мучают меня еще до того как я засыпаю» и «у меня пассивно-суицидальные наклонности, я постоянно чувствую тревогу, меня мучают отрывки из прошлого». Он думает, что мог бы сказать, что «четырнадцатилетний я был бы разочарован, увидев меня сейчас» или «я всех подвожу, и окружающие меня люди страдают». Он решает сказать:  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
Он чувствует себя загнанным в угол. В итоге, больше он не произносит ни слова. Так заканчивается их первая встреча.  
  
Вторая встреча проходит приблизительно так же. Он весь час сидит, дергаясь на диване, меняя позы, играя с рукавами. Он открывает рот пару раз, но тут же закрывает. Перед уходом он просит Доктора Ланди в следующий раз открыть окно, потому что от запаха свеч у него слезятся глаза. Это неправда, она это знает, но все равно в следующий раз открывает окно.  
  
Их третья встреча проходит через три недели после первой, и тогда он знает, что сказать.  
  
— Я хочу измениться, — говорит он, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. — Я не… я не знаю как это сделать. Не знаю, что хочу изменить. Мне…мне нужна помощь. Я уже давно хотел измениться, но я не мог говорить об этом. Теперь я готов говорить.  
— Хорошо. — Лиан записывает что-то. — С чего ты хочешь начать?  
  
Дерек удивленно ведет бровью.  
  
— Наверное, с начала?  
— Звучит неплохо, — улыбается она и показывает продолжать.  
  
Он вздыхает, смотря на свои руки, лежащие на коленях.  
  
— Я… Ну… Начну с семьи, наверное. Я родился в большой стае. Мама – Талия – была Альфой. Стая состояла из бабушки Пенни, отца Эндрю, дяди Питера, тети Даниэль, маленькой кузины Розы, старшего брата Лиама, старшей сестры Лоры, меня и сестрёнки Коры. Мы жили в одном доме.  
— Звучит тесновато, — шутит женщина.  
  
Он кивает, вертя большими пальцами.  
  
Он думает: _"Но мне нравилось. Всегда было чем заняться, куда сходить, с кем поговорить. "_  
  
Он вспоминает, что должен делиться мыслями. Она назвала это безопасным местом. Ему приходится громко сглотнуть, чтобы произнести это вслух.  
  
— Уверена, — отвечает она, не принижая его усердий, но и не давя, позволяя отдышаться. — У тебя были теплые отношения с семьей, пока ты рос?  
  
Дерек помнит как сидел на диване в гостиной, будучи мальчишкой, готовый всю жизнь носить обувь на липучках или шлёпки. Тогда Лора подошла к нему и научила завязывать шнурки. Он помнит то ощущение, как волосы развивались на макушке, когда папа носился с ним на плечах по заднему двору; помнит как мама проверяла есть ли у него жар, когда он случайно в лесу наткнулся на аконит.  
Он практически слышит, как Лиам смеётся, рассказывая родителям, что Дерек спрашивал у него, когда он сможет отрастить волосы на груди. Помнит как Питер толкал его на качелях, когда он был маленьким. Помнит как бабушка била его по лбу деревянной ложкой, стоило ему прокрасться на кухню перед ужином. Он едва проглатывает ком, вставший в горле.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он. _Говори, идиот, говори._ — Да. Лиам был старше меня на несколько лет и бывало издевался надо мной, но мы любили друг друга. Ближе всего я был с Лорой и дядей Питером.  
— Дядя Питер был семьей с чьей стороны?  
— Брат моей мамы.  
  
Лиан делает записи, а затем смотрит на него, взглядом предлагая продолжить. Он замирает, жалея о том, что она не может просто понять его без необходимости озвучивать все. Долгие минуты спустя он в силах выговорить:  
  
— Понимаете… все пошло наперекосяк, когда мне исполнилось четырнадцать.  
  
Доктор Ланди склоняет голову в бок и без промедления спрашивает:  
  
— Что произошло, когда тебе было четырнадцать?  
— Пейдж.  
  
Её имя слетает с его губ, а сердце заходится гулкой песней:" _оБожеМнеТакЖальПростиМеняПейджОБожеПростиПейджПейджПейдж._ " Он навсегда запомнит её, четырнадцатилетнюю, он ненавидит себя, _ненавидит_. Он помнит ее озорной сияющий взгляд, по-детски пухлые щёки, налитые румянцем, и ему хочется умереть.  
  
— Пейдж, - повторяет доктор Ланди. — Расскажи о ней.  
— Она была моей первой любовью, — начинает он медленно, чувствуя как нервы черным плющом вьются по телу к горлу. На шее у него выступает холодный пот. — Её совсем не впечатляла моя самоуверенность, и я не мог этим насытиться. Я жаждал её внимания, хотел, чтобы она меня хотела. И когда это произошло, мне уже не хотелось быть с кем-либо другим. Она смотрела на меня, и мир прекращал существовать. Она была остра на язык, красива, талантлива и немного опасна.  
— Опасна оборотню? — усмехается доктор Ланди.  
  
Дерек смущённо улыбается и объясняет:  
  
— Опасна для гормонального подростка с проблемой контроля. Она знала куда давить, и ей это нравилось.  
— Ясно, — хмыкает женщина.  
— Я… всё было хорошо. Для меня всё было хорошо, пока Питер не начал давить…  
— Как давить?  
— Он говорил, что ей нужен Укус, — отвечает Дерек. — Или точнее, что другой Альфа должен подарить ей Укус. — Его руки дрожат, но он продолжает. — Он уверял меня, что мы не сможем быть вместе пока её не укусят. Я не думал, что так правильно, но я не знал _почему_ это неправильно. Я даже подумать не мог, что он мог направить меня не туда. Я даже представить себе не мог, что за ошибку я…  
  
Он помнит руку Пейдж в своей; помнит, как солнце сияло в её лице; помнит, какой музыкой ему слышался её голос. Он помнит её родинки и веснушки, её мочки, её смущённый смех, её неспособность выговорить «Р» на уроках испанского. Он помнит её вечное желание поесть филе лосося, картофельный пирог или соус из хрена (всегда по отдельности, потому что вместе для неё это было гадостью). Он помнит, как её смех отражался от стен в их гостиной. Помнит, как думал, что её профиль самое прекрасное в мире, смотря на неё во время их совместных классов. Её смущённые объятия, как она едва касалась его талии руками. Её маленькие нежные руки.  
  
— Что произошло, Дерек?  
  
Он смотрит на доктора Ланди, вина окрашивает его лицо. Он опускает взгляд на свои руки, пытаясь во всем обвинить их.  
  
— Я… я пытался её спасти. Но было поздно. Укус. Её тело не приняло Укус. Мне пришлось… она умоляла меня. Я…  
— Ты спас её от боли, — заканчивает за него терапевт.  
  
Дереку кажется, что она его оправдывает. Ему плохо, на него давит груз, ему кажется, что он полный эгоист, и ему тяжело дышать под этим весом.  
  
Под весом четырнадцатилетней девочки, умирающей в крови и страхе на его руках.  
  
Он видит её затуманенные болью глаза, чувствует её всхлипы. Ему снова пятнадцать, и он молится о том, чтобы всё оказалось сном, чтобы проснуться или начать всё сначала. Он так боится жить без неё, боится что это правда, боится что сам навлёк на них это горе.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и медленно дышит. Открыв глаза, он лишь кивает. Доктор Ланди записывает что-то и спрашивает:  
  
— Не против поговорить еще немного о Пейдж?  
  
Её молодое окоченевшее тело лежит у него на коленях. Комната выкрашена в тёплые тона, в ней тепло, но Пейдж в его руках немного синяя, она не шевелится и никогда больше не пошевелится.  
  
— Нет, - врёт он. — Я могу об этом поговорить.  
  
Она, кажется, замечает его неуверенность, но он чует исходящее от неё уважение и концентрацию.  
  
Она внимательно смотрит на него и ему кажется, что он безоружен. Иррационально он боится, что она видит тело в его руках.  
  
— Назови пять самых любимых вещей в Пейдж, — просит она.  
— Я не думаю, что смогу выбрать пять.  
  
Ему хочется провести пальцами по её волосам. Он всегда этого хотел, но он знает, что если занесёт руку, коснётся лишь пустого воздуха.  
  
— Тогда просто назови любимые пять вещей.  
— Её мотивация, — легко предлагает он. — Не думаю, что можно назвать это силой воли, ведь её невозможно измерить. Но она была очень целенаправленна… целеустремлённа. Мне это нравилось. — Над следующим он долго думает. Вздыхая, он говорит:  
— Она была слишком любопытна. Она искала приключений, была преданна и…  
  
После минутной тишины Доктор Ланди спрашивает:  
  
— И?  
— Она меня любила, — говорит он грустно, смотря себе под ноги. Он видит её посиневшую руку, свисающую вниз. — Она любила меня и не просила меняться. Она никогда не говорила, что мне чего-то не хватает или наоборот, что чего-то во мне слишком много. Она хотела меня таким, какой я был. Без фальши и без цензуры.  
  
Записывая что-то, Доктор Ланди спрашивает:  
  
— Что в то время значила для тебя Пейдж?  
— В смысле?  
— Когда тебе было… сколько тебе было?  
— Я встретил Пейдж, когда мне было четырнадцать.  
— Так что ты чувствовал, думая о Пейдж, когда тебе было четырнадцать? Что она для тебя значила?  
— Любовь. Спокойствие… и доверие. Возбуждённость. Будущее.  
  
Проходит минута, пока она записывает то, что он сказал, а затем она продолжает:  
  
— А что Пейдж значит для тебя сейчас?  
  
Он хмурится, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол животным.  
  
— Вина, — говорит он. — Гнев. Тупость. Страдание. Потеря.  
— Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты винишь себя за смерть Пейдж?  
— Это и есть моя _вина_ , — зло рычит он. — Конечно, это моя вина. Если бы не я, Пейдж была бы жива. Моя семья была бы…  
— Была бы?  
— Здесь, — заканчивает он.  
— Как так? — бесстрастным тоном спрашивает женщина.  
— Я был глуп, — начинает он, звуча измотано. Он боится произнести вслух свой внутренний монолог, что проговаривал себе несколько тысяч раз. — Мне было больно. Когда я потерял Пейдж, я потерял всё. Семья смотрела на меня по-другому, мои глаза отличались от глаз всех остальных всех. Я был уязвим. Я был лёгкой добычей. Охотница…  
  
Звуки не выходят из его горла, и голова, кажется, кружится. Кровь в венах словно застыла Ему хочется в землю провалиться. Хочется умереть, но не заканчивать предложение.  
  
— Продолжай, Дерек, — подбадривает его доктор Ланди. — Расскажи, что произошло.  
— Она была преподавателем на замену в школе, — говорит Дерек сквозь зубы. — Она забралась мне в голову. Она использовала меня. Мне было пятнадцать. Это была моя первая сексуальная связь, и слишком скоро после смерти Пейдж. Я был слишком глуп и слеп чтобы увидеть красные огоньки. Она убила их.  
— Убила кого?  
— Всех. — Дерек задыхается. — Всех, кроме Лоры и Питера. Лора была со мной в школе. Питер выжил. Едва. Наш дом подожгли. Их заперли в подвале. Я никому не говорил. Никто не знает.  
— До сих пор? — спрашивает Лиан.  
— Я не уверен. В прошлом году… — он почти говорит «мальчишка, которого я знаю», но думает, что это слишком странно звучит. Он думает сказать «член стаи», но Стайлз не в стае, ведь у него нет стаи. Он решает сказать: — Парень, которого я знаю, сказал кое-что, и это звучало так, словно он…  
  
_**Мне** быть тише? **Мне?** Ты говоришь **мне** что делать? В то время как твоя чокнутая маньячка-подружка — **вторая, с которой ты встречаешься,** между прочим — бросила моего связанного отца где-то ждать ритуального жертвоприношения?_  
  
— Он… по его словам, можно было понять, что он знает о Кейт. Так звали ту женщину. По его словам казалось, что он знает, что произошло между нами.  
  
Доктор Ланди спрашивает с сомнением:  
  
— Мог этот «парень» узнать о произошедшем от кого-то?  
— Нет, — настаивает Дерек. — Ну, я так не думаю. Он очень умный. Он скорее всего всё понял сам. Единственный человек, который знает кто был убийцей – это Питер. Но Питер не знает о нас с Кейт.  
— Понятно, — говорит женщина. — А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы Питер знал?  
— Нет, — усмехается Дерек. — Питер – это последний человек, которому я бы хотел всё рассказать.  
— Почему? — Дерек издаёт раздражённый звук, не желая объясняться. Тогда Лиан перефразирует вопрос. — Какие у вас отношения с дядей Питером, Дерек?  
— Какие отношения? Не знаю. Он бич моего существования, — предлагает Дерек.  
— Я думала, ты говорил, что вы были близки.  
— Были, но потом случился пожар. Он изменился, — говорит Дерек, чувствуя как гнев и сожаление бурлят внутри. — Он всегда был задницей, но из-за пожара он лишился рассудка. Он жадный до власти психопат. Он убил Лору два года назад, чтобы забрать её силы Альфы. А затем я убил его. Одна банши вернула его к жизни. У него квартира за городом, он развлекается тем, что записывает на мой DVR передачи, что я не смотрю, и постоянно указывает, что мне следовало бы делать.  
— Аха, — отвечает немного впечатленная Доктор Ланди. — Что произошло с Питером после пожара? И как вы жили с Лорой?  
— Он неправильно исцелялся. Он был в больнице почти шесть лет. Мы уехали. Лора иногда навещала его. Я видел его только два раза после пожара, больше не мог, — он представляет лицо Лоры, наполненное пониманием. От воспоминаний о ней он вздыхает. — Лора была сильнее. Она регулярно его навещала, почти дважды в месяц. Но тогда её не было в Бикон Хиллз больше месяца. Она думала, что пришлый дикий оборотень терроризирует город. Лора решила приехать посмотреть, что происходит, потому что Бикон Хиллз технически территория стаи Хейл. Но это был Питер, и он убил её. Я приехал тогда, потому что её долго не было. С тех пор так и остался.  
— Понятно, — она кивает и смотрит на него. — За эти события ты тоже себя винишь?  
— Если бы я сразу поехал с ней, этого бы не произошло. Не стоило позволять ей ехать сюда одной.  
— Но ведь она часто приезжала одна, так?  
— Да, — ворчит Дерек. — Но никогда, чтобы найти одичалого Омегу. Мне не следовало отпускать её одну.  
  
Доктор Ланди снова что-то пишет, и Дерек думает, что зря позволил ей делать записи.  
  
— Что произошло с тех пор? Ты сказал, что Питер убил Лору два года назад. Что произошло с тех пор?  
— Пока Питер был Альфой, он укусил пацана по имени Скотт. Скотту было шестнадцать. Он хороший малый. Но он наивен и некомпетентен, такой же, как я в его возрасте.  
  
Доктор Ланди ведёт бровью и с улыбкой спрашивает:  
  
— И что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу?  
— Страх. Страх за Скотта.  
— Ты играешь какую-то роль в жизни Скотта?  
— Я бы не так выразился, — признаётся он. — Я хотел. Хотел ему помочь, но ему моя помощь не нужна. — На лице доктора расцветает удивление, словно она хочет спросить почему. Тогда Дерек говорит:  
— Я не самый простой человек… со мной тяжело, я его не виню. Я собрал стаю после убийства Питера. Мне было страшно без Лоры. Мне было страшно быть Омегой. Я обратил четырех ребят. Бойда, Эрику, Айзека и Джексона. Джексон не обратился в оборотня… Он стал чем-то другим. Мне почти пришлось его убить. Эрика и Бойд мертвы. Айзек теперь в стае Скотта.  
— Айзек оставил тебя? — предполагает Ланди.  
— Я оттолкнул… заставил его уйти, — признаётся Дерек.  
— Почему?  
— Чтобы защитить. Айзек дорог мне. Но я словно чёрный кот. В то время я сам был в опасности, и мне пришлось его оттолкнуть, чтобы защитить. Это всё, что я мог сделать.  
— А Эрика и Бойд.  
— Бойд убил Эрику озверев. Их пытали и держали в плену. Стая Альф. Одна из этих альф убила Бойда моими руками.  
— Джексон?  
— Он умер. Банши вернула его к жизни. Его семья испугалась и отослала его. Он где-то в Европе, — объясняет Дерек.  
— Что за банши?  
— Лидия. Она член стаи Скотта.  
— Это вся стая Скотта? Лидия, Айзек и Скотт?  
— Кира – китсуне, Малия – оборотень-койот. И Стайлз.  
— И чем является Стайлз?  
— Человеком, — гордо отвечает Дерек, впервые за час смотря Ланди в глаза. — Он человек. Его отец шериф и он слишком любопытен. Он лучший друг Скотта. Он был с ним с самого начала.  
— Исправь меня, если я не права, но звучит так, словно ты завидуешь Скотту и его стае.  
  
Дерек пожимает плечами.  
  
— Наверное. Часть меня определенно завидует, но больше я обеспокоен. И мне жаль.  
— Почему?  
— Жаль, что я заговорил с Пейдж, — говорит он, качая головой. — Жаль, что влюбился в неё. Жаль, что я убил её, и её кровь стала в своем роде жертвоприношением Неметону.  
— Неметону?  
— Неметон – это древняя магия в лесах, в которых жила моя семья. Он притягивает к себе много существ. Тех, что не особо дружелюбны. Из-за того, что я убил Пейдж там, он пробудился. От этого пострадала стая Скотта, и поэтому мне тоже жаль. – Он нервно трёт ладонями колени. — Скотт хотел убить Питера, веря, что это поможет ему стать человеком. Я ему не позволил. Я убил Питера. Я отобрал его шанс и за это мне тоже жаль. Мне жаль, что Питер доставляет им проблемы… много проблем. Если бы я не заговорил с Пейдж, я бы её не полюбил. А не полюбив её, не стал бы обращать. Не обратив её, мне бы не пришлось её убивать, и если бы я не убил её, я бы её не оплакивал. Тогда бы я не был так уязвим, чтобы позволить Кейт подобраться ко мне, и моя семья не была бы мертва. Питер бы не сошел с ума и не стал бы обращать Скотта. Если бы Питер его не укусил, Скотту бы не пришлось иметь дело со всем этим. С этой болью и потерями… Он потерял свою первую любовь. Её убил древний злой дух и это моя вина. Всё происходящее – моя вина.  
— Ты винишь себя за всё, что произошло не так?  
— Конечно виню.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Доктор Ланди, заканчивая запись громким стуком ручки о лист.  
  
Дерек вздёргивает бровь и перестает тереть колени.  
  
— Что?  
  
Он думал она скажет, что это не его вина, или что он ещё ребёнок. Он ждал, что она скажет, что ему не нужно злиться и винить себя. Она смотрит на него немного пассивно, и он понимает, что не поверил бы ни единому произнесенному ею слову, если бы она начала с фразы «это не твоя вина».  
  
Он громко сглатывает, и она спрашивает:  
  
— Так. Ты винишь себя. Как это чувствуется?  
  
Дерек роняет голову в руки, локтями упершись в колени.  
  
— Не очень.  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы больше себя не винить?  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — бубнит Дерек.  
— Что случится, если ты прекратишь винить себя?  
  
Пальцы Дерека дёргаются и он, наверное, выглядит переполненным гневом, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он не знает, что будет. Он пытается представить, что было бы. На ум приходят лишь слова _эгоистичный, бессердечный, недостойный._ Он ничего не говорит, и Доктор Ланди горько улыбается. Она придвигается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— Для чего тебе вся эта вина, Дерек?  
— Я не… это моя ответственность, — настаивает он, чувствуя, как плечи поднимаются почти к ушам.  
— Перед кем?  
— Перед собой. Семьёй… этими детьми. — Он паникует и осознаёт это. — Если бы не я, все были бы живы.  
  
Она отдаляется, даёт ему пространство.  
  
— Знаешь, люди – единственные животные на планете, испытывающие чувство вины.  
— Неправда. — Дерек бросает на неё тяжелый взгляд, сжимая кулаки на коленях. — Собаки чувствуют вину. Вы видели как они поджимают хвост и прижимают уши к голове, если на них орут?  
— Да, но собаки не беспокоятся о дерьме на ковре спустя две недели. — Дерек замолкает, а Ланди улыбается. — Только люди пытают себя чувством вины. Мы единственные такие на всей планете. Так если ни одно другое животное не испытывает вины, есть ли в ней толк?  
— Нет, наверное, — говорит он безучастно.  
— Нет, — соглашается Ланди. — Люди – это животные с изъяном. Ты сказал, что хочешь измениться. Ты правда этого хочешь?  
— Да, — готово отвечает Дерек, всегда открытый новому вызову.  
— Тогда нам придётся поменять то, как ты мыслишь. Это будет нелегко.  
— Так всегда бывает.  
  
Она ободряюще улыбается.  
  
— Наше время почти истекло, — объявляет она. — На следующей неделе в то же время?  
— Может два часа? Сразу. Сюда долго ехать, а нам… нам предстоит долгая работа и, наверное, мне следует проводить здесь больше времени, чем час в неделю.  
— Я не против, — говорит Лиан.  
  
Прежде чем он уходит, она встаёт у двери и говорит ему:  
  
— Помни, Дерек, когда ты испытываешь дискомфорт или испытываешь неприятные чувства, ты должен спросить себя почему и есть ли в них смысл.  
  
Он кивает в ответ. Он едет домой в час пик. У него уходит полтора часа, чтобы добраться домой, и всё это время он до крови кусает щёку.


	2. Chapter 2

_Никогда не поздно начать заново. Если вчера ты не был счастлив, сегодня попробуй что-то новое. Не стой на месте._   
_Алекс Эль_

  
  
Стайлз гортанно стонет в направлении вибрирующего телефона. Он знает, что по определению летом положено не спать допоздна, ходить на вечеринки и веселиться, но ему очень нравится спать. Прошлогодние события, связанные с Ногитсуне научили его ценить спокойное, натуральное, бессознательное состояние. Ему снился сон о том, что его ласкали, и он ласкал кого-то, он толкался в матрас. Всё было тихо и спокойно в приватности его комнаты, пока не завибрировал телефон. Он, едва разлепив глаза, смотрит на часы, пока цифры 3:22 не становятся видны отчётливо.  
  
Он громко стонет и отвечает на вызов.  
  
— Надеюсь, что кто-то при смерти.   
— Хэй, Стайлз! — Скотт на другом конце звучит запыхавшимся, оттого Стайлз чувствует как нервы начинают завладевать им.  
— Ещё даже не рассвет, Скотт. Что случилось?  
— А нам всё ещё положено звонить тебе первому, если мы находим мёртвые тела? Или это правило действует только для красивых рыженьких девчонок?  
Стайлз резко поднимается в сидячее положение. Его волосы растрёпаны, а на одной стороне лица отчётливо видны полосы от наволочки.  
— Тело?  
— Мхм. В лесу. Как ты любишь.  
— Какого чёрта ты забыл в лесу в три утра? — Стайлз не произносит вслух «без меня», но это чётко слышится в его вопросе. Затем он слышит голос Киры задним фоном, мягкий и милый, спрашивающий что-то у Скотта, и закатывает глаза. — Чпокаться в лесу уже давно не актуально, Скотт.  
— Чпокаться? Нет, чувак! Родители Киры уехали на выходные, а ей было скучно, и мы решили потренироваться с катанами в лесу на деревьях.  
— Родители Киры уехали на выходные и вместо того, чтобы горизонтально потанцевать без одежды, ты решил, что будет мило отвести её в тёмный сырой лес, чтобы тренироваться на старых деревьях, в место известное своими частыми трупами? — Скотт ничего не отвечает, поэтому Стайлз горестно добавляет: — Я не так тебя растил. Что я сделал не так?  
  
Скотт мягко смеётся и говорит:  
  
— Ты меня не растил, Стайлз. ВООБЩЕ.  
— Я оскорблён.  
— Стайлз.  
— Серьёзно, Скотт, воткнул бы мне нож в сердце, было бы не так больно.  
— Ты приедешь? — Смеётся его друг.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Захвачу отца. Дерек, Айзек и Малия знают?  
— Нет, я решил, что Лидии не понравится если я прерву её сон…  
— А мне значит понравится? Божечки, мне-то сон нужен больше, чем ей.  
А Скотт всё продолжает, словно Стайлз ничего и не говорит.   
— Дерека я не видел пару недель, а остальным ещё не звонил. Вы с Малией начали говорить?  
  
Стайлз опускает взгляд и проговаривает:  
  
— У меня случился экзистенциональный кризис пару недель назад. Закончилось не очень как для неё, так и для её чувств ко мне. С тех пор всё странно.  
  
Что он имеет ввиду так это то, что Малия тогда спросила у него об эволюции, и на него внезапно накатило понимание, что она не ходила в школу с тех пор как обернулась в койота в девять, что у неё не было шанса повзрослеть. Уже позже пришло осознание, что она возможно не понимает значений согласия, романтических чувств, любви, но в тот момент в его мозгу крутилось лишь _О Боже, ей девять_. Он тогда непонятным сочетанием вздохов, паники и протяжных гласных объяснил ей, что не может с ней встречаться. Она не была счастлива, но стыдно ему было лишь за то, что он пересёк границы, будучи под влиянием лекарств и страха, что в него вселился демон.  
  
Тогда она спросила у него об эволюции, и он понял, что она не ходила в школу с тех пор как ей было девять, что у неё даже не было шанса повзрослеть.  
  
— Оу, — Скотт немного неловко прочищает горло, но, слава богам, не давит и не просит подробностей. — Тогда позвоню Лидии или Дереку, остальные здесь не нужны, тем более если приедет твой отец.   
— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз, думая, что скорее всего придётся вызывать всех из-за неспособности Скотта оценивать их способности. — Приходи к знаку «не пересекать», встретишь меня и отведёшь к телу. Не хочу шарахаться в тёмном лесу. Я слышал, что там полно оборотней.  
— Конечно, — отвечает Скотт и в его голосе слышно улыбку.  
  
Стайлз вздыхает и потягивается, наслаждаясь приятной растяжкой, пока ногу не начинает сводить судорогой. Каким-то образом он падает на пол, сжимая колено. Задыхаясь он причитает: «О боже, о боже. Так я умру». Как раз в этот момент его отец распахивает дверь в комнату, одетый в пижамные штаны и старый халат.  
  
— Ты в порядке, сынок?  
— Что-то странное в лесах, — хнычет Стайлз. — Поедешь? Мы вызовем копов, как выясним всё, что нам нужно.   
— Тебе Скотт звонил?  
  
Его «ага» Джону кажется очень болезненным. Стайлз начинает дышать как женщина при схватках.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается шериф. — Хорошо. Будь готов через пять минут. Поедем на моей машине.   
— Окей, — стонет Стайлз, вытягивая конечности по сторонам.  
— Если вытянешь ногу, она перестанет болеть.  
  
Стайлз вытягивает ногу, и судороги прекращаются.  
  
— Спасибо, пап.  
— Без проблем, сынок. Пей больше воды. И позвони Дереку.   
— Зачем? — С удивлением спрашивает он.  
— Потому что из того, что я знаю со слов Скотта и Айзека, у Дерека отличные способности выслеживать, а Скотт пока в этой сфере совсем потерян. Если мне предстоит расследовать дело, возможно связанное со сверхъестественным, мне хочется иметь в своём запасе отличное сверхъестественное чутьё.  
— Есть, сэр, — салютует Стайлз, заставляя отца закатить глаза.  
  
Стайлз тянется к своему телефону с пола, пальцами бегая по простыне, пока не находит его. Он находит отыскивает контакт Дерека и наслаждается фотографией прикреплённой к номеру. Ему удалось сделать фото Дерека, пока тот не видел, около месяца назад. На фото Дерек смотрит вниз и в сторону, его профиль до боли красив. Стайлз жмёт «вызов», и через два гудка в трубке раздаётся голос Дерека с хрипотцой.  
  
— Стайлз? Где ты? С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Ага, _Дер-Дер,_ я в порядке. То, что ты так сразу беспокоишься о моём состоянии радует. Слушай, в лесу мёртвое тело, и нам может понадобиться твоя помощь. Ты с нами?  
  
Стайлз почти слышит его злые брови.   
  
— В почти четыре утра? Я не очень хочу помогать вам.  
  
Стайлз узнал около месяца назад, что если назвать Дерека какой-нибудь кличкой, он её проигнорирует, но всё ещё будет зол. Стайлзу это кажется очень смешным.  
  
— _Мёртвое тело_ , Дерек, — начинает Стайлз, поднимаясь с пола. — В лесах. В твоих лесах, помнишь? «Это частная территория, вон с моего газона, хулиганы!». Дерек. _Помоги_.  
  
Дерек издаёт страдальческий вздох и отвечает:  
  
— Я вас найду. Буду через пятнадцать минут.  
— Отлично! Спасибо, здоровяк!  
— Заткнись, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз бросает трубку и быстро одевается. Они с отцом подъезжают к знаку «не пересекать» через десять минут. Скотт и Кира ждут их, а затем отводят довольно глубоко в лес. Когда они выходят на небольшую поляну, Дерек уже ждёт их там.  
  
— У тебя волосы отросли, — говорит Стайлз восторженно, но тоном более похожим на оскорблённый. Они не видели его пару недель, и очевидно, что за это время могут произойти огромные изменения.  
  
Дерек хмыкает, а шериф спрашивает сына одним только взглядом и едва заметным движением брови, почему Дерек без футболки и обуви, в одних только домашних штанах. Стайлз молча объясняет, что не знает почему Дерек не оделся, и в принципе не спрашивает оборотней об их столь раскрепощённом отношении к наготе.   
Стайлз пытается не обращать столько внимания на отросшие волосы Хейла и его сонный вид. На мгновение ему подумалось, а может Дерек также, как и он лежал на своей постели, толкаясь в матрац в поисках разрядки. Он решает, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для стояка.  
На терапии, после смерти его матери, он со своим терапевтом создали альтер эго супергероя, кто, по мнению девятилетнего Стайлза, был «круче и сильнее во всём». Он притворялся своим альтер эго, если становилось слишком тяжело или страшно, потому что в силы этого супергероя верил больше, чем в себя. Получилось бы у него воспользоваться этим приёмом сейчас? Притвориться, что его не настолько сильно привлекает Дерек.  
А затем он думает, существуют ли такие люди вообще?  
  
— _Асексуалы,_ — говорит он сам себе.  
  
Дерек одаривает его комбо-брови №12, означающее, что оборотень не совсем понимает что происходит и переживает за Стайлза. Он отмахивается и начинает исследовать землю. Да, ничто так не убивает настрой как мёртвое тело в лесу. На земле видны следы Киры и Скотта, раздавленная сухая листва и притоптанная трава. Пару камней, но ничего больше.  
  
— Оно за деревом, — говорит Скотт.  
  
Дерек смотрит первым, но Стайлз с шерифом не отстают. Это маленький череп, лежащий на костях.  
  
— Ребёнок? — С грустью спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Выглядит так, — отвечает с хрипотцой Шериф, на его лице смесь грусти и гнева – выражение, что только родитель может показать, видя подобное. — Они здесь довольно давно.   
— Почему вы так думаете? — Спрашивает Скотт.  
— Труп разложился, тут одни кости, — объясняет Стайлз.  
— Нет, — перебивает Дерек, приседая ближе к костям. — Он свежий. Плоть и органы были съедены. Скелет — это всё, что осталось.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Удивляется Стайлз, но тут же отвлекается на то, как красиво тени леса играют на Дереке.  
  
 _У Дерека красивая спина._ — Стайлз даёт себе мысленный подзатыльник. — _Спины красивыми не бывают. Прекрати._  
  
— Отсутствие повреждений на костях свидетельствует о том, что падальщики ещё их не нашли. Возможно потому, что ничего не осталось. По запаху они свежие. Им не больше дня-двух.  
  
 _Мне нравится, когда он звучит так уверенно._ — Он с таким презрением смотрит себе на ноги, словно это они говорили в его мыслях. — _П р е к р а т и._  
  
Шериф явно впечатлён. Стайлз старается спросить без своего обычного количества сарказма:  
  
— Нет, Мистер Нос, откуда ты знаешь, что органы и всё остальное было _съедено?_  
— Слюна, — говорит Дерек, вставая и распрямляясь. — Я чую слюну на костях.  
— О, ты чувствуешь запах слюны. Круто, это… это мерзковато, честно говоря, — бормочет Стайлз.  
— Я не чувствую этого, — грустно говорит Скотт. Он кажется обеспокоенным.  
  
 _И правильно,_ — думает Дерек, — _слюну легко учуять._  
  
На него накатывает неприятное ощущение, словно он упускает шанс.  
  
 _Ладно, не будь козлом. Вообще перестань вести себя как задница. Это не работает. Помоги ему._  
  
— Так, иди сюда, Скотт, — говорит Дерек, немного отходя, чтобы Скотт мог встать перед ним.  
  
Стайлз и Скотт переглядываются. Шериф смотрит на них, затем переводит взгляд на Киру, которая в ответ лишь хлопает глазами. Скотт в конце концов встает перед Дереком.  
  
— Закрой глаза.  
— Не бей меня.  
— Что?  
— Не бей меня, когда я закрою глаза.   
— Я не со… Зачем мне бить тебя?  
— Не знаю, но Стайлз так сделал однажды.  
  
Шериф смотрит на сына, а тот в ответ лишь строит невинность, в изумлении раскрывая рот, от подобной клеветы. Скотт всё же закрывает глаза. Дерек, взяв его лицо в руки, немного поворачивает его подбородок, наклоняя ближе к себе.   
Хейл этого не осознаёт, но Стайлз просто кипит завистью. У Дерека такие красивые сильные руки, а его пальцы такие длинные и кожа на них кажется лишь слегка грубоватой. У него на руках выступает рисунок вен, от самых костяшек и вверх до плеч. Они прекрасны. Дерек наклоняется ближе к самому уху Скотта. Стайлз становится почти зелёного цвета от зависти.  
  
— Можешь сконцентрироваться на моём запахе?  
— Да.  
— Чем я пахну?  
— Лавандой. Что-то вроде сада.  
— Это запах моей стаи. Не мой индивидуальный запах.  
  
По движениям бровей на лице Скотта понятно, как он растерян.  
  
— Что?  
— У человека может быть более одного запаха? — С любопытством спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Да, — кивает Дерек. — У каждого человека есть несколько слоёв запахов. Запах стаи, индивидуальный запах, запахи эмоции и того подобного. Лаванда и земля это запах моей стаи. У нас всех, — вдруг он прерывается, но через мгновение продолжает более тихо, — был этот запах. Сконцентрируйся на мне. Только на мне.  
  
Ох, у Стайлза вышло бы без проблем.  
  
— Я не знаю как, — признаёт Скотт, с грустью понимая, почему Дерек остановился.   
Дерек отпускает подбородок Скотта, позволяя наклониться ближе. МакКолл немного волнуется, ведь Дерек выглядит достаточно устрашающе. Скотт знает, что это лишь выражение лица. Но вот в запахе Хейла есть что-то. Что-то новое. Что-то более открытое и более доступное.   
— Вот, — предлагает Дерек, наклоняя голову и подставляя свою шею.  
  
Скотт удивлён, он смотрит на Стайлза, молча спрашивая «можешь в это поверить?». Стайлз в ответ складывает руки на груди и машет, мол «да делай уже как он говорит». Скотт наклоняется к шее Дерека, вдыхая. Кира и шериф наблюдают за сценой с интересом, а Стайлз борет в себе желание растолкать их в разные стороны.   
Вдруг он понимает, что морщится и вообще крайне недоволен, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Никто ещё так близко к Дереку не подходил, Дерек в принципе всегда неприступен. Просто Стилински думает, это нечестно, что Скотт стал первым объектом дружелюбности Дерека. Только от этого он злится. Именно по этой причине.  
  
— Понял теперь?   
— Ага.  
— Отличается от лаванды, да?  
— Ага, ага. — Скотт понимает, как терпеливо Дерек себя ведёт, и быстро добавляет: — Мне нравится.  
— Что нравится? — Спрашивает Дерек.  
— Твой запах. Приятный.  
  
Сердце Стайлза проваливается куда-то в желудок: от зависти и от отчаяния.  
Этот опыт общения со Скотом совершенно отличается от предыдущих. Его чувства говорят, что МакКолл более открыт и принимает его более свободно. Это ощущение расплывается внутри словно тёплый чай. Дерек прячет улыбку.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Дерек.  
— Да ладно, — краснеет Скотт.  
— Вы можете поехать на Фиджи.  
  
Оборотни оборачиваются в сторону Стилински, Дерек задирает бровь. Стайлз пожимает плечами под коллективным взглядом.  
  
— Ну знаете, — продолжает он, — на медовый месяц.  
  
 _О, Боже,_ — думает он, сгорая от стыда.  
  
Скотт задумывается о поведении друга, задаваясь вопросом чем оно вызвано. Он бросает взгляд на Дерека, его осеняет. _Оу._ Скотт издает смешок, чтобы разрядить напряжение в Стайлзе, и Дерек следует за ним, закатывая глаза.  
 _Аргх. Его красивые глаза._  
Стайлзу хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Теперь, закрой глаза, — говорит Скотту Дерек. — Я облизну палец, поставлю тебе под нос. Тебе когда-нибудь ставили капельницу? В больнице?   
— Ага, — отвечает Скотт.  
— Помнишь, как вводили иглу и какие были ощущения?  
— Да.  
— Ну, когда ты почувствуешь запах моей слюны, тебе ощущения будут схожими с ощущением от системы. Почувствуешь вкус где-то сзади горла. После ты всегда сможешь отличать этот запах.   
— Ясно, — недоверчиво говорит МакКолл.  
  
Шериф наклоняется к Стайлзу, не отрывая заинтересованного взгляда от происходящего и выглядя моложе на несколько лет:  
  
— Это так увлекает.  
— Ага, — бубнит Стайлз, думая о куда лучшем применении слюны Дерека. — Увлекает.  
— Так обычно и происходит, когда Дерек учит новообращённых?  
— Он такого ещё никогда не делал, вообще-то. Ну… по крайней мере при мне.   
— Хм.  
  
Скотт закрывает глаза, и Стайлз недовольно топая ногой, смотрит за тем как Дерек облизывает средний палец. Затем он подносит его к носу Скотта, горизонтально. Всем им видно как раздуваются ноздри Скотта, и как он в полнейшем восторге раскрывает глаза и трогает свое горло.  
  
— Вау! — Дерек усмехается реакции подростка и вытирает палец о штанину. — Вау! Да, ты был прав о том, что я почувствую вкус.   
— Теперь ты навсегда запомнишь запах слюны. Сконцентрируйся на костях, вдохни их запах глубже. Ты почуешь её снова.  
  
Скотт следует указаниям, приседая рядом с костями и глубоко вдыхая. Он широко улыбается Дереку, гордо заявляя:  
  
— Да, я её чую. Спасибо, Дерек. — Глаза Скотта светятся, как у диснеевской мультяшки, заставляя Дерека краснеть. Хейл позволяет себе улыбнуться, наслаждаясь этим братским ощущением.   
— Это было здорово, Дерек! — Восклицает Кира.  
  
Дерек неловко чешет шею. Ему слегка некомфортно в подобной новой ситуации. Он немного измотан. Тогда он указывает на продолговатые следы на земле, отвлекая всеобщее внимание.  
  
— Это необычно.  
— Это не тропинка, — говорит шериф.  
— А от чего эти следы? — Спрашивает Кира.  
— От животного, — отвечает Дерек.  
— От животного-животного? Или от мифического-существа-животного? — Уточняет шериф.  
— Скорее всего, последнее, — говорит Скотт, улыбаясь Кире. Стайлз может сказать, что тот рад своей новообретённой способности. Джон одаривает Скотта недовольным взглядом. — _Что?_ С _нашим_ везением? В _этих_ лесах? Это скорее всего что-то сверхъестественное.  
  
Шериф громко вздыхает, а затем объявляет:  
  
— Ладно, ребята. Высматривайте и вынюхивайте всё, что вам нужно, а затем расходимся. У меня два часа до смены, и я бы хотел успеть вздремнуть.   
— Езжай без меня, — говорит Стайлз. — Я как раз и вызову тебя в лес, где неугомонный я со своими друзьями-подростками шарахался ночью.  
  
Невозможно понять, на лице шерифа больше любви или недовольства, но он желает им успехов и уходит.  
  
— Классно иметь взрослого в нашей группе сверхъестественного, — замечает Кира.  
— Спасибо, — говорит уязвленно Дерек.  
— Нет! — торопится оправдаться девушка. — Я не то… просто ты не совсем похож на родителя, понимаешь? А шериф такую… отцовскую ауру излучает, что просто приятно что он есть… Прости. Я не хотела…  
— Всё нормально, — качает головой Дерек.  
  
Кира хмурится, но ничего больше не говорит. Скотт смотрит на Дерека и спрашивает:  
  
— Можно посмотреть, как ты будешь брать след?  
  
Дерек смотрит на длинный неглубокий след в земле и кивает.  
  
— Да, я покажу тебе.  
— Можно только крутым татуированным оборотням или мне тоже? — Спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
Скотт смотрит на друга, пытаясь донести до него, что он не подкатывает к Дереку, но так как подобных ситуации ещё не бывало, МакКолл не знает как безмолвно объясниться. Ему ещё не приходилось доносить до Стайлза такое, ведь они вообще ещё не обсуждали эту тему. Но скоро обсудят, и это будит долгий разговор. Поэтому сейчас он просто говорит:  
  
— Почему бы и нет? — Спрашивает он Хейла.  
  
 _Это возможность. Давай же, —_ думает про себя Дерек.  
  
— Да, — соглашается оборотень, глядя на Стайлза. — Присоединяйся.  
  
Стайлз и Кира идут друг за дружкой вслед за оборотнями. Кира шёпотом рассказывает как она завопила, увидев кости, но Стайлз слишком отвлечён мышцами на спине Хейла.  
 _Разве могут мышцы на спине так вырасти? Как так? Боже, да эти ямочки на его пояснице просто божественны. Я попаду в ад просто смотря на них._  
  
Дерек опускается на колени и двумя пальцами скользит по земле, поднимая к своему носу, а затем предлагая их Скотту.  
  
— Не говори, что чуешь, скажи, что чувствуешь. Подумай над ответом.  
  
Скотт задумывается, а затем говорит:  
  
— Не знаю… что-то мрачное. Опасное. Чувствую плохие намерения. Злость. Голод.  
— Ты прав. Молодец, — хвалит его Дерек. — А теперь подумай о своих руках. Если бы ты мог перевести запах в физическое ощущение, каким бы оно было?  
  
Стайлз с Кирой переглядываются, пока Скотт пытается подобрать слова.  
  
— Кажется, что-то скользкое. Что-то вроде… слизи.  
— Отлично, Скотт, — хвалит Дерек, вытирая пальцы о штанину.  
  
Скотт широко улыбается похвале, но быстро становится серьезным.  
  
— Что это значит?  
— Что-то вроде рептилии, — говорит Дерек.  
— Не канима? — Беспокоится Стайлз.  
— Что такое канима? — Спрашивает Кира.  
  
Скотт со Стайлзом в унисон говорят:  
  
— Лучше тебе и не знать.  
— Нет. Не канима, — уверяет Дерек. — Ты бы узнал запах, да и мы бы увидели следы яда. Да и убийство ради каннибализма не похоже на них.  
— Точно, — соглашается Скотт.  
— Я поищу информацию, когда вернусь домой. Сообщу, если найду что-то стоящее, — говорит Дерек, поднимаясь на ноги. Скотт следует за ним, отряхивая джинсы.   
— Эм, хорошо. Лидия со Стайлзом просмотрят бестиарий. Я ещё поспрашиваю Дитона.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Дерек.  
  
Он уже разворачивается, собираясь уходить, когда голос Стайлза останавливает его.  
  
— Прости, что разбудили тебя.  
  
Стайлз ведёт себя мило, но необычно для себя. Дерека это немного настораживает. Он к такому не был готов, даже не знал, что Стайлз бывает таким в этой реальности.  
  
Он просто кивает, тогда Скотт добавляет:  
  
— И спасибо за помощь, Дерек.  
  
Дерек снова кивает и говорит:  
  
— Конечно. — Он неловко взмахивает рукой на прощанье, а затем срывается с места, скрываясь за тенями деревьев. Убедившись, что он достаточно далеко, подростки переглядываются между собой.  
— Это было странно.  
— Но здорово, — вставляет Скотт. — Я был бы не против, если эта странность продолжится.  
  
Стайлз смотрит вдаль, где скрылся Дерек, надеясь увидеть Хейла, но того уже давно и след простыл. Всё в Дереке, и даже его сверхъестественность, прекрасно, опасно, дико и неподвластно. Стилински задаётся вопросом: неужели Дерек изменился? Или может он просто сегодня слишком устал, чтобы вести себя как задница.  
  
Может быть однажды он по-другому взглянет на Стайлза? Может это глупо думать, что такой человек как Дерек может измениться. Голос в его голове говорит, что ему не нужно, чтобы Дерек менялся. То, что Дерек не сломан, что ему не нужны исправления. Он просто немного другой. Но может однажды он сможет улыбаться Стайлзу. Будет смотреть на него долгими взглядами, спрашивать Стайлза о личном, быть к нему ближе. Может ночами он будет думать о Стайлзе так, как Стайлз думает ночами о нём.


	3. Chapter 3

_Не забывай кто ты есть на самом деле. Я не о твоем так называемом настоящем имени. Имена придуманы кем-то, даже то, что дали тебе родители. Ты знаешь кто ты есть. В одиночестве ночи, смотря на звезды, или лежа в кровати в полной тьме, ты знаешь того безымянного человека, что живёт в тебе.  
Луис Сейкер._

  
  
— И как он тебя принял? — Спрашивает женщина.  
  
Прошёл час их двухчасовой сессии, за который он рассказал Лиан все события последних двух лет. Он рассказал о Дженнифер, о нескольких героичных спасениях Коры Скоттом и Стайлзом. Доктор Ланди была заинтересована его желанием так легко довериться Дженнифер и Коре. Когда он упомянул, что Стайлз положил руку ему на плечо после того, как он убил Бойда, терапевт улыбнулась, и Дереку это показалось крайне подозрительным. Она объяснила это тем, что была рада тому, что за все рассказанные истории, наконец-то появился кто-то видимо переживающий за _эмоциональное_ состояние Дерека. Уши у Дерека начали гореть, и он решил проигнорировать комментарий.  
  
Он как раз закончил рассказ о теле в лесу и уроке Скотту.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Дерек, отклоняясь на неудобном диване. – Очень хорошо. Эм, хорошо принял. Он хочет учиться, но…  
— Это тебе нужно будет проявить инициативу?  
— Кажется, — пожимает он плечами.  
— Думаешь так поступить?  
— Ага, — кивает Дерек. — Да, предложу.  
  
Доктор Ланди что-то отмечает, а затем, отложив ручку, спрашивает.  
  
— Ты не против поговорить сегодня о Кейт?  
  
 _Не произноси её имя,_ — думает он про себя. Его пальцы дергаются, желая сжаться в кулак, его дёсна чешутся в надежде выпустить клыки и почувствовать кровь. Что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от боли внутри. Боли, что расползается в груди, как ядовитый червь-паразит, вгрызаясь зубами в сердце, заставляя его обливаться кровью.  
  
— Не против, — говорит он вслух. Ему некомфортно, он собирается и садится на край дивана.  
  
Доктор Ланди это замечает.  
  
— Чем ты считаешь свой опыт с Кейт?  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — говорит он холодно, быстро отворачиваясь в сторону. — Тут нечего… Она была рядом, пока я страдал. Она казалась зрелой, и я доверился ей… она была взрослой. Я переспал с ней, и в расплату погибла моя семья.  
— Ты был несовершеннолетним.  
— Да, — признаёт он, — и что?  
— То, что технически это было незаконно. То, что она с тобой сделала, считается растлением несовершеннолетнего, — объясняет женщина.  
— Хотите, чтобы я сказал, что меня растлили? — С хищной усмешкой на губах спрашивает Хейл. — Потому что меня не растлили. Я согласился на это, в независимости от того, что говорит закон. Я был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать на что соглашался.  
— Ты веришь в то, что согласие на секс действительно, если ты _не знаешь с кем_ соглашаешься на секс?   
Дерек смотрит на неё взглядом полным боли и почти презрения. Тогда она перефразирует:  
— Ты доверился тому, кому доверять нельзя было. Она притворялась кем-то достойным доверия. Ты вообще винишь эту женщину в преступлениях, которые она совершила?  
  
Ладони его стали липкими от пота, он продолжал тяжело смотреть на Лиан.  
  
— Она делала то, что делают охотники. _Охотилась._ Я был тупым и думал членом.  
— Я не согласна, — легко отвечает терапевт, отклоняясь на спинку кресла.  
— Что значит вы не согласны? Это _мой_ опыт.  
— Я не согласна с тем, что ты думал своим членом, — объявляет она. — Когда ты поделился со мной своей историей, я слышала историю о молодом мальчике с разбитым сердцем, ищущем утешение в любом виде. С учётом того, что твоя семья относилась к тебе немного по-другому из-за цвета глаз и испытанной травмы, ты достаточно естественно справлялся с ситуацией. Ты искал утешение и компанию, связь.   
— Я был _глупцом,_ и моя глупость стоила жизни всей моей семье! — почти выкрикивает Дерек, сжимая пальцы в кулаки добела.  
  
Доктор Ланди опускает папку на стол и складывает руки перед собой на коленях.  
  
— Откуда ты мог знать, что она убьёт их, Дерек?  
— Вот не надо мне этого дерьма, — рычит он, чувствуя, что клыки лезут наружу. — Это бессмысленно. Мне _следовало_ знать. Жизни людей зависели от меня… мне _следовало_ понять.  
  
Лиан начинает историю:  
  
— Пару лет назад на берегу Австралии акула убила мужчину. Его жена была на пляже и видела как это произошло. Мужчина лет пятидесяти забежал в океан, пытаясь его спасти, но тот истёк кровью в воде раньше, чем его успели вытащить на берег.   
— И? — недовольно спрашивает он, хмуря в непонимании лоб.  
— Мужчина, забежавший в воду, не знал погибшего, — говорит она, привлекая внимание Дерека. — Мужчина забежал в океан в попытке спасти незнакомца от поедавшей его трёхметровой акулы, пока сотни других стояли на берегу в ступоре.   
— Он был храбрым.  
— Он сказал, что нет, — замечает Лиан. — Ему задали вопрос: «Что сподвигло вас или дало достаточно мужества забежать в воду?» И он дал честный ответ, он сказал: «Я не знаю». — Дерек только хмурится больше, тогда она объясняет. — Всю нашу жизнь мы сталкиваемся с проблемами и конфликтными ситуациями, в результате которых приобретаем и оттачиваем определённые качества. В жизни того мужчины произошла серия событий, что научила его тому, что ему было необходимо знать для того, чтобы попытаться спасти того мужчину. Люди, что стояли на берегу не в силах помочь не были злодеями или трусами – его жена, любившая его всем сердцем, была не в силах помочь. Все они не могли помочь мужчине, потому что у них не было качеств, что имел спаситель. События в их жизнях наградили их другими качествами. Что бы с ним ни произошло, именно пережитые им события позволили ему сказать «Я знаю, что нужно делать» в той ситуации. — Дерек кивает в ответ, начиная понимать. — Ты рассказывал мне, как Скотт научился отличать запах слюны.  
— Ага.   
— Он не мог распознать запах слюны, потому что никто не научил его этому. Он никогда не нюхал слюны и не мог её распознать, хотя её запах был прямо перед ним.  
— Не надо, — возражает Дерек, понимая к чему она клонит. Но женщина его не слушает.  
— Ты _не мог_ знать. Для тебя, Дерек, в буквальном смысле, не было возможности знать. Ты никогда не встречал зло подобное тому. Ты не мог знать, как оно выглядит, ведёт себя, пахнет… Ты даже не мог знать, что такое зло существует.   
— Нет, — спорит Дерек, — нет. Были знаки.  
— На незнакомом тебе языке, — говорит она. — Если ты никогда не видел знака стоп, ты не можешь знать, что он обозначает. Как можно ожидать от тебя того, что ты поймешь? — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, вжимаясь в диван. Но доктор Ланди продолжает: — Тебе было всего пятнадцать, Дерек. Пятнадцатилетний мальчик просто не мог распознать подобное зло. Ты можешь говорить, что были знаки, но на языке не понятном тебе. В чём тогда смысл, Дерек? Ты просто не мог их распознать, у тебя не было возможности. — Дерек сгибается пополам, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и упираясь лбом в ладони. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Словно хочу кого-то убить. Или чтоб кто-то убил меня.   
—Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы покончить с собой? — Настороженно спрашивает Лиан.  
— Да, — признаётся Дерек, раздражённо вздыхая.  
— В последнее время?  
— Не слишком серьёзно.   
— А если бы задумался серьёзно, у тебя есть план? Существует какой-то определенный способ, которым бы ты предпочёл убить себя?  
  
Взгляд Дерека расфокусирован, а глаза жжёт от желания плакать. Он считает этот кабинет безопасным местом, но недостаточно для того, чтобы позволить слезам вырваться наружу. Он не плакал даже в объятиях Лоры. Он вгоняет ногти в кожу головы и тяжело выдыхает:  
  
— Наверное. Я пытался покончить с собой, когда мне было шестнадцать. Мы с Лорой уехали в Нью-Йорк. Я съел аконит. Я выжил, как видите.   
— И если ты решишься покончить с собой, так ты это сделаешь?   
— Возможно. Но скорее всего меня пристрелят.  
— Пристрелят? Кто?  
— Я мог бы напасть на Криса Арджента. Он охотник – брат Кейт. Живет неподалёку. Вооружён до зубов. Если бы я на него напал, он бы меня прикончил. — Он слышит шуршание ручки по бумаге. Он чувствует себя обнажённым, слишком открытым, и от этого больно. Он выдыхает, и звук этот полон горечи. — Я сошёл с ума?  
— Ты о суицидальных мыслях?  
— Да.  
— Нет, — уверяет Доктор Ланди. — Ты не сошёл с ума, Дерек. Человек с суицидальными наклонностями не является сошедшим с ума. Ты не сумасшедший в желании избежать чувства вины и боль.  
— А из-за другого?  
— Точно нет.  
— Я знаю, что заговорил о Крисе, но… я бы не стал, — признаёт Дерек со вздохом, звуча побеждёно, чувствуя, как ритм замедляется. Он отрывает голову от рук, опуская их на колени, и смотрит женщине в глаза. — Он хороший человек. Он недавно лишился дочери, и он правда старается загладить вину содеянного сестрой. Он не такой, как она. И он бы не хотел меня убивать, даже если бы ему пришлось.  
— Знаешь, Дерек, — замечает Лиан. — Ты кажешься не скупым на прощение для всех, кроме себя.  
— Да? — Не веря, спрашивает он.  
— Когда ты винишь себя за произошедшее с семьёй, ты винишь себя нынешнего, или пятнадцатилетнего?  
— А?  
— Я имею ввиду, в мыслях ты представляешь себя нынешним или пятнадцатилетним?   
— Наверное, пятнадцатилетним, — отвечает Дерек.   
— Сделай мне одолжение, Дерек, — просит она. — Закрой глаза и представь себя пятнадцатилетнего. Представь его стоящим перед тобой.  
  
Дерек закрывает глаза. Ему приходится вздохнуть пару раз, чтобы оттолкнуть гнев и суицидальные мысли на задний план достаточно для того, чтобы представить чёткую картинку. Но он видит её легко. Он ведь так много времени провёл перед зеркалом подростком, собираясь в школу. То лицо он знает много лучше, чем своё сейчас. Поэтому он видит его. Видит пятнадцатилетнего Дерека с ещё детским жирком на лице, с мальчишеской фигурой, ещё не выросшим в свои уши и длинные руки и ноги. Беспокоящимся об отсутствии волос на теле. Так их называл Лиам. А он отвечал: «Не то, чтобы у меня их совсем нет! Есть они у меня! Просто на груди пока нет!» Он улыбается себе.  
  
— Ты видишь его? — Раздаётся голос Лиан.  
— Да.  
— Он думает о Пейдж?  
  
Подросток улыбается и Дерек отвечает:  
  
— Да. Определённо.  
— Пусть пройдёт время.  
  
Дерек представляет как дует ветер, размазывая границы прошлого себя.  
  
— Он потерял Пейдж?  
  
Видение себя становится более серым, его глаза горят синевой. Он лишился пухлых щёк и улыбки.  
  
— Да.  
— Ему одиноко?  
— Да.  
— Он чувствует себя недостойным любви?  
— Да.  
— Если бы он мог говорить, что бы он сказал?  
  
Глаза пятнадцатилетнего Дерека наполняются слезами, его нос становится красным, он дрожит. Он так сильно пахнет страхом.  
  
 _Мне так жаль. Мне так сильно жаль._  
  
— Ему жаль  
— Ты винишь его за смерть своей семьи?  
  
Дерек сжимает веки сильнее, хмурясь. Он хочет обвинить его. Он хочет испытывать гнев, хочет желать убить его, но этого не происходит.   
Его лицо такое мальчишеское, а тело такое маленькое, мышцы кажутся хилыми. Он дивится тому, как мог он пытаться встать у Энниса на пути и остаться в живых. Он слышит родительское «щенок» и соглашается. Он выглядит жалким и маленьким. Он был не готов, он запутался, он был один.  
Дерек представляет Скотта и Стайлза в первую их встречу, и как бы ужасно он чувствовал себя, если бы они винили себя за их потери. Он помнит слёзы Стайлза, когда тот спрашивал Дженнифер об отце. Помнит полное ужаса за маму лицо Скотта. Он видит себя пятнадцатилетнего рядом с ними и понимает, что они сделали всё, что могли.  
  
Ему трудно открыть рот и сказать:  
  
— Нет. Я не виню его. Он не виноват.  
— Тогда есть ли смысл винить себя нынешнего, если нынешний ты тогда не существовал?  
— Нет, — признаёт он, открывая глаза. — В этом нет смысла.   
— Животные в природе до последнего защищают своё потомство. Знаешь, что если напасть на медвежонка, медведица сделает всё, чтобы тебя убить?  
— Да.  
— Но после того как опасность исчезнет, медведица прекратит атаковать. Несмотря на весь ущерб, причинённый медвежонку, она более не будет испытывать гнев. Гнев даёт силы защитить семью и бороться за безопасность. Когда исчезает опасность, исчезает и гнев, потому что в нём больше нет смысла. – Женщина внимательно смотрит на Дерека, надеясь донести до него мысль. – Кейт больше не делает тебе больно, Дерек. Она не делает больно твоей семье. Кейт нет. Она теперь только воспоминание, она не является опасностью в настоящем времени. Когда она была опасностью, у тебя не было возможности противостоять ей. Жизнь в гневе только делает хуже тебе. Нет ничего, что бы ты мог сделать сейчас против опасности, угрожавшей десять лет назад. Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Пришло время отпустить, Дерек.  
  
Он чувствует как глаза стекленеют и проглатывает ком, вставший в горле.  
  
— Я не могу отпустить свою семью, — признаёт он едва слышно.   
— Твоя семья всегда будет с тобой, Дерек, — уверяет она. — Ты должен отпустить страх и боль пятнадцатилетнего себя. Ты десять лет держался за них, и это тебя убивало. Теперь ты можешь отпустить. Больше тебе не нужно себя наказывать. — Дерек смотрит вниз, и Доктор Ланди мягко указывает. — Повторяй за мной: «Я не могу ничего с этим поделать».   
— Я не могу ничего с этим поделать.  
— Я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Я не могу спасти Пейдж. Я не могу остановить Кейт.  
— Блять, — задыхается Дерек, закрывая лицо руками.  
— Я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Я не могу спасти Пейдж. Я не могу остановить Кейт.  
— Блять, _блять,_ — дышит сквозь ладони Хейл. — Я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Я не могу… блять… спасти Пейдж. Я не могу остановить Кейт.  
— Скажи это ещё раз, — давит Лиан.  
— Я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Я… не могу спасти Пейдж. Я не могу остановить Кейт.  
— И ещё раз. Услышь себя. Услышь свой собственный голос. Поверь в него, Дерек.  
— Я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Я не могу спасти Пейдж. Я не могу остановить Кейт.  
— Тебя ранили. Что тебе осталось?  
— Исцелиться, — отвечает Дерек.  
  
Доктор Ланди улыбается, и он смотрит на неё, чувствуя в ней гордость и оптимизм. Он не чувствует тёплое гудение успеха, как пару дней назад в случае со Скоттом. Этот успех кажется острым и холодным. Но это успех. Он знает и понимает. Всё, что ему осталось, это исцелиться.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, когда тебе плохо?  
— Читаю. Это не помогает, но отвлекает достаточно.  
— Тебе есть куда пойти? Кто-то, кто может помочь?  
  
Дерек медлит, но всё же отвечает:  
  
— Не совсем.  
— А что насчёт Стайлза?  
  
Дерек поднимает бровь.  
  
— А что насчёт него?  
— Ему, кажется, небезразлично твоё эмоциональное состояние. Если бы ты проводил с ним время, как думаешь, тебе бы стало лучше?  
  
Рот Дерека дёргается, и он неловко чешет шею.  
  
— Наверное? Со Стайлзом не угадаешь. Он либо поможет, либо высмеет.   
— Не думаешь, что, если оповестить его обо всей серьёзности ситуации, это поможет?  
— Он отправился в лес посреди ночи посмотреть на разрубленный труп моей сестры ради смеха и интереса. Я уверен, что он недостаточно зрелый для подобного.  
— Жаль, — говорит Лиан.  
  
Всю дорогу домой это слово звенит в его ушах.


	4. Chapter 4

_Некоторые люди живут в клетках с прутьями из собственных страхов и сомнений. Другие живут в клетках с прутьями из чужих страхов и сомнений: родительских, дружеских, семейных. Третьи живут в клетках из прутьев, сделанных из решений, принятых другими, обстоятельств, навлеченных на них другими. Остальные… Они вырываются на свободу.  
Си Джойбелл._

  
  
На звук трезвонящего телефона Стайлз орёт:  
  
— Неееет.  
  
В его комнате темным-темно, единственными источниками света являются световое шоу, устроенное его телефоном и мягкий свет фонаря в окне. Он строит рожу на звук вибраций:  
  
— Нет! Прекрати!  
  
А вдруг неотложка?  
  
Он смотрит на часы, на них 2:14, и ворчит:  
  
— Лучше б это было срочно.  
  
Он отвечает на звонок, не смотря на имя.   
  
— Скотт, если это очередной труп, он подождёт. В такое время я принимаю звонки только об умирающих телах.   
— Не Скотт, — отвечает хриплый голос.  
  
Стайлз дуется, отрывая трубку от уха, и читает на экране имя Дерека и его фото с щетиной и нереально длинными ресницами. Он возвращает трубку к уху и удивлённо спрашивает:  
  
— Дерек?  
— А я-то подумал, что моя пародия на Лидию удалась.  
  
Стайлз улыбается и хмыкает, а затем понимает, что Дерек (удачно!) пошутил, и он не знает, что с этим делать.  
  
— Ты… чт… подожди, зачем ты звонишь?  
— Я еду к тебе.  
  
Брови Стайлза исполняют танец удивления.  
  
— Что? Почему? Ты что-то разузнал о нашем убийце детей?  
— Пока нет.  
— Так значит все живы и никому ничто не угрожает?  
— Всё в порядке.  
— Не каркай.  
  
Раздаётся злой вздох.  
  
— Как мне известно, всё в порядке.  
— И у тебя нет новой инфы по поводу монстра этой недели?  
— Нет. Ещё нет.  
— Так что тебе нужно?  
  
В трубке раздаётся тяжёлая тишина, пока Стайлз не нарушает её тихим вопросом:  
  
— Ты просишь приехать ко мне просто потусоваться? — Ответа нет, и Стайлз слишком смущён, чтобы улыбнуться. — Ты просишься потусоваться со мной, — итожит он.  
— Я буду через пять минут.  
— Знаешь, чтобы спросить разрешение, нужно использовать вопросительную форму.  
— Пять минут, Стайлз.  
— Ну там слова типа: «Можно мне?» или «Ты не против, если?». А ещё интонация, чтобы было понятно, что это на самом деле вопрос.  
— Открой окно, — говорит Дерек, уже готовый бросить трубку.  
— Что ты за оборотень такой, используй дверь.  
— Не хочу разбудить твоего отца.  
— Ты странный, Дерек.   
  
Дерек вешает трубку. Рот Стайлза открыт, он чувствует, как волосы шевелятся на затылке. Он смотрит на свои пижамные штаны с Крутыми Бобрами, он совсем не готов к шести футам сексуальности, что сейчас влезут в его окно.   
  
— Почему это моя жизнь? — спрашивает он пустоту. — Очевидно, что каждое принятое в моей жизни решение было неверным.   
  
Он вылезает из кровати, открывает и распахивает окно. Лицо у него немного горит, холодный ночной воздух сладко пахнет и обдаёт чувствительную кожу лёгким порывом ветерка. Он втягивает воздух внутрь, а затем ворчит под нос:  
  
— Не хочет разбудить отца… Пфф. А вот меня будить проблем нет, да?  
  
Он думает переодеться в джинсы, но риск быть увиденным без штанов слишком высок. Дерек всегда приходит в те моменты, когда он переодевается. К счастью, больше чем усыпанную родинками спину Стайлза он не видел. А сейчас Дерек по-любому заберётся в окно как раз в тот момент, чтобы увидеть усыпанную родинками бледную задницу Стилински.  
  
Вздыхая, Стайлз плюхается на кровать и включает лампу на прикроватной тумбе. Меньше чем через минуту Дерек появляется в комнате, грациозно перекинув ноги через подоконник. Стайлз дарит ему уставший, немного возмущённый взгляд. Дерек рад, что он не волк. Иначе, Стилински бы понял, как сильно волнуется Дерек, как быстро колотится его сердце. Прошло три дня со встречи с Доктором Ланди. Он очень тщательно обдумывал её слова. Он так переживает, что это плохая идея.  
  
— Что случилось, Дерек?  
  
 _Я слишком много говорил о прошлом, и теперь у меня приступы. Всю ночь в моей голове крутились пассивно-суицидальные мысли. Я должен исцеляться, но я боюсь, что в слишком глубокой жопе, и пути к исцелению нет._  
  
— Мне лучше уйти, — едва слышно проговаривает он. Ему слишком тревожно, а Стайлзу, кажется, на самом деле небезразлично его состояние.  
  
Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Стайлз хватает его рукой. Он узнает эту хватку всегда. Он запомнил её ещё с того раза в джипе два года назад у полицейского участка. Та же самая рука, что привела его в чувство в клинике Дитона и в лифте больницы. Та же рука, чьё прикосновение говорило, что он не один, что его не винят в смерти Бойда. Та же рука, что отшвырнула его в лофте, одержимая Ногитсуне. Ему интересно эта ли рука приклеила его имя на королевскую ладью на той шахматной доске. Он надеется, что да.   
Он надеется, что рука с паутиной выступающих вен и парой родинок Стайлза знает тело Дерека, как и Дерек знает её хватку. Он думает, что рука подростка не должна так много значить. Дерек смотрит на неё и слышит, как Стайлз говорит:  
  
— Нет… Чувак, что происходит?  
— Ничего. Забей.  
— Дерек, — давит Стайлз. — Я не злюсь… Прости. Оставайся.  
  
Хейл наконец отрывает взгляд от руки и смотрит на Стайлза. Взглянув в глаза Стилински, Дерек понимает, что ему становится страшней. Взгляд Стайлза заставляет чувствовать ещё больше. Он знает этот взгляд озлобленным, осуждающим… плачущим. Он видел эти глаза сияющими гордостью и счастьем, смягчёнными надеждой и чувством безопасности, расфокусированными от тревоги и страха, горящими знанием того, что он прав.   
  
— Пожалуйста, — говорит Стайлз с доселе незнакомым Дереку взглядом.   
  
Дерек глубоко вздыхает и проходит в комнату. Он закрывает за собой окно и неловко стоит посреди комнаты, не зная куда себя деть. Жаль, что он не может занять меньше места, стать немного мягче, сгладить свои острые углы.  
  
Стайлз выжидающе на него смотрит, но понимая, что Дерек говорить не станет, вздыхает и садится обратно на кровать. Он жестом приглашает Дерека усесться на компьютерное кресло, тот так и поступает. Проходит пару безмолвных минут, и Стайлз наконец спрашивает:  
  
— С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
Дерек смотрит ему в глаза и шумно выдыхает через нос. Его, кажется, подташнивает. Он качает головой.  
  
— Нет… Типа нет, ты не в порядке, или нет, не хочешь говорить об этом?  
— Я… — он запинается, но Стайлз кажется удивлён и тому, что он вообще издал звук в ответ.  
— Что? — Терпеливо спрашивает подросток.  
  
Рот Дерека раскрывается, жест больше стайлзовый, чем его, но только на мгновение. В итоге он решает сказать:  
  
— Я просто хочу побыть здесь.  
  
Стайлз слышит недосказанные слова.  
  
 _Я просто хочу быть здесь…  
В безопасности.  
С тобой.  
Где пахнет тобой.  
Где можно побыть с тобой._  
  
Стайлз кивает, пытаясь принять насколько это важные слова.  
  
 _Я просто хочу быть здесь.  
Я просто хочу быть.  
Здесь.  
Я просто хочу быть там, где ты._  
  
У Стайлза в голове крутится миллион вопросов. Ему хочется залезть к Дереку в голову - кажется, теперь там стало много яснее. Ему хочется задать вопросы, ведь ему любопытно, но он чувствует, что Дереку едва комфортно. Он чувствует, что задай он определенный вопрос, Дерек решит уйти. Ему кажется, Дерек похож на кота, что всегда сидит дальше расстояния вытянутой руки. Стайлзу кажется, он идёт по канату. Он прочищает горло и старается прозвучать повседневно:  
  
— Так, эм, ты смотрел фильм "Луна"?  
— Я в кино не ходил уже несколько лет.  
— А его в кино не показывали. Это инди фильм, который я скачал. У него неплохие рейтинги, а я за подобным слежу. Мне нравятся новые вещи, что не становятся мейнстримом. Не то чтобы я там хипстер, просто мейнстримные фильмы не набирают новые актёрские таланты, а берут известных, но проблематичных актёров ради популярности. Так что мне нравится смотреть фильмы, что не заканчивают в кинотеатрах и...  
— Я его не видел, Стайлз, — прерывает его Дерек.  
  
Между ними повисает пауза.   
  
Стайлз кусает губы и спрашивает:  
  
— Хочешь?  
  
Дерек разглядывает Стайлза, видит в нём отсутствие угрозы и пожимает плечами. Пульс Стайлза учащается и Дерек не понимает почему.  
  
 _Неужели со мной правда так тяжело?_  
  
— Нам необязательно… — начинает Дерек, уже поворачиваясь к окну.   
— Не, это правда классное кино. Я как раз хотел его пересмотреть.   
  
Стайлз достаёт из-под кровати лэптоп. Вводит, к удивлению Дерека, коротенький пароль и открывает папку с фильмами.  
  
— Я может и сын шерифа, но я скачиваю так много фильмов и музыки, что почти забыл, что это незаконно.  
  
Стайлз в ответ слышит лишь хмык и начинает нервничать. Он поднимает взгляд на Дерека и видит, что тот уставился на его пижаму… с "Крутыми Бобрами". Он нервно смеётся и говорит:  
  
— Эм… да… немного смущает.  
  
 _Они дебильные,_ — думает Дерек. — _Не будь задницей._  
  
— Не смущайся, — говорит оборотень. — Я просто подумал… у меня была пижама с "Я – горностай!".   
— О мой бог, серьёзно? — Широко улыбается Стайлз.  
  
Дерек переживает, что Стайлз начнёт над ним издеваться и не прекратит. Он так и слышит «капец ты старый» и «не интересно», и «да что с тобой не так?».   
  
— Всегда готов и всегда без штанов.  
Он тот, о ком мы мечтаем!   
Встречаем парня номер один – Бабуин!   
Я - горностай!  
  
Брови Дерека ползут вверх, и он старается сжать губы, чтобы они в улыбке не расплылись от тёплого чувства в груди. Стайлз продолжает петь:  
  
— Да, он – звезда.   
Да, он – чемпион.   
Но как же глуп и беспомощен он!   
И знают все, кто умён и силён…   
Я – горностай!   
Я – горностай!   
Я – горностай!  
  
Стайлз смеётся над собой уже готовый к осуждающему взгляду Дерека. Он глубоко тронут, обнаружив зарождающуюся улыбку Дерека. Глаза Дерека сияют, и он так очевидно пытается НЕ улыбаться, что Стайлз улыбается только шире. Он благодарен себе, за то, что от звука телефона ночью просыпается сразу. Он так рад сейчас находиться в этом мгновении.  
  
— А ещё у меня есть футболка с "Двумя Глупыми Псами", — добавляет гордо Стайлз, надеясь впечатлить Хейла.  
  
Дерек прыскает смехом и Стайлз радуется, как ребёнок.  
  
 _Божечки,_ — думает Стайлз. — _Я веселю Дерека Хейла! Как так?_  
  
Дерек смотрит на обувь, когда смущённо говорит:  
  
— У меня была футболка "Новая жизнь Рокко". На ней была огромная дырка, но я отказывался её выбрасывать. Мама всё пыталась уничтожить её в стиральной машинке: надеясь, что она разорвётся в конце концов, но футболка была неубиваема.  
  
Стайлз смеётся, Дерек немного расслабляется.   
  
— О боже. Нифига себе! Моя мама делала то же самое! У меня была кофта с "Реном и Стимпи", так она её прятала, делая вид, что я её потерял. Но я её всегда находил прежде, чем она успевала её выкинуть.   
  
Дерек смеётся, а Стайлз хохочет. Стайлз не знает, что взгляд Дерека прикован к нему. Дерек видит, как его адамово яблоко скачет вверх-вниз, его вздёрнутый нос, его розовые губы. Прекратив хохотать, Стайлз вздыхает и говорит с улыбкой:  
  
— Мне не стоит так громко ржать. Папа спит.  
— Да, — отвечает Дерек. — Прости.  
— Не надо. Теперь это мой любимый диалог с тобой.  
  
Дерек улыбается, думая, что ему бы следовало сделать вид, что он задет, но ему лень. Он чувствует себя загнанным в угол животным, что только что осознал, что его хотят лишь погладить. Он навострён, но готов дать погладить животик.   
  
Запах Стайлза повсюду, именно поэтому Дерек чувствует себя в безопасности. Запах Стайлза всегда означает прибытие помощи. Он понимает, что всегда ассоциировал запах Стайлза с комфортом, со своего рода убежищем. Он думает сказать Стайлзу о том, что тот ассоциируется у него с помощью, убежищем, безопасностью, но закусывает язык.   
  
_Не напирай. Он только начал привыкать к тебе._ — Его мозг любезно подкидывает: — _Я напираю? Нет. Нет. Нет. Мы здесь из-за чувства безопасности._   
  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Стайлз, хлопая ладонью место на кровати рядом с собой.   
— Что? — запинается Дерек, в его горле вдруг пересыхает.   
— Мы будем смотреть фильм на моём лэптопе, садись рядом, — отвечает Стайлз.  
  
Дерек мысленно даёт себе подзатыльник и забирается на кровать. Он собирается закинуть ногу на кровать, когда Стайлз вдруг возмущается:  
  
— Эй! Никакой обуви на кровати. Животное.  
  
Дерек одаривает его своим пронзительным взглядом, но он давно знает, что под ним Стайлз не прогнётся. Он вздыхает, закатывает глаза, а затем всё же скидывает ботинки, после расслабленно усаживаясь удобней. Стайлз кажется довольным, от него слегка веет возбуждением — Стайлз всегда пахнет им — и нервами. Дерек решает не задумываться о том, почему его пульс участился. Он расслабляется, радуется тому, что его присутствие не вызывает у человека негативной реакции.  
  
Из-под джинс виднеются лодыжки Дерека, покрытые тёмными волосками. Стайлзу это кажется таким человечным, это необычно. Он думает, может Дерек боится щекотки, может у него плоскостопие? Может он, как и Стайлз, не любит показывать пальцы ног и всегда носит носки? Стайлз видит, что Хейл пожимает и расслабляет пальцы на ногах, скрытые носками, и думает:   
  
_Нетушки. Меня не должны заводить ступни. Это плохо. И грубо. Что ж ты, тело, творишь? —_ А мозг ему в ответ: — _Просто это ступни Дерека. А что если он боится щекотки? Они милые. Готов поспорить, его ступни никто не видел. Аргх._  
  
— У тебя нет фотографий Малии в комнате, — комментирует Дерек.  
— Зачем они мне? — Пожимает плечами Стайлз.  
— Не знаю. У меня всегда были фотографии тех, с кем я встречался, — отвечает Дерек.   
  
Дерека обдаёт волной запахов: сначала дискомфорта, а затем грусти. Он поворачивается к Стайлзу, пока начинается фильм.  
  
Тот вздыхает.  
  
— Мы не встречаемся.   
— Оу. — Дерек не знает что ещё сказать. Между ними повисает пауза.  
  
 _Всё было хорошо. Он смеялся. У тебя получилось со Скоттом, получится и с ним. Ты можешь. Ты можешь стать ему другом._  
  
— Эм, хочешь об этом поговорить? — предлагает Дерек.  
  
Стайлз поворачивается к нему, и глаза его широко раскрыты от удивления.   
  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Ну, тебе не обязательно… если ты не хочешь… Я просто...  
— Ты правда предлагаешь выслушать.  
— Эм… да, — нервно подтверждает Дерек.  
  
Улыбка Стайлза добрая, от неё у него даже взгляд становится мягче.  
  
— Я… не хочу об этом говорить, но спасибо, Дерек.  
— Без проблем, — едва отвечает Дерек.  
  
Улыбка Стайлза становится задорной. И он слегка подталкивает плечом Дерека. Дерек знает, что это дружеский жест, помнит, как подобными обменивался с Лорой. Ему кажется, он строит новые мосты на месте сгоревших. Он немного неловко улыбается в ответ. Несмотря на то, что фильм уже начался, Стайлз спрашивает:  
  
— Значит ты всегда был странным?  
— Что?  
— У тебя были фотки твоих пассий. Значит ты всегда был странным? Просто я думал, что странным ты стал с возрастом.  
  
Дерек буквально чувствует уверенность в собственном чувстве юмора Стайлза. Ему с одной стороны хочется лопнуть этот пузырь самодовольства, но с другой хочется продлить эту дружескую атмосферу их диалога. Стайлз видимо думает, что Дерек не станет отвечать, и начинает поворачиваться к экрану прежде, чем Дерек отвечает:  
  
— Да, я всегда был странным.  
  
Стайлз смеётся и говорит:  
  
— Не знаю чем ты накурился, прежде чем прийти сюда, но кури это почаще.  
  
Дерек хмыкает в ответ, разворачиваясь к экрану.  
  
На протяжении всего фильма Стайлз бросает на Дерека взгляды. Он думает о том, какой же у Дерека завораживающий профиль, о его глазах, цвет которых невозможно объяснить. Он думает, станут ли когда-нибудь его черты лица такими же красивыми, как у оборотня. Он надеется, что да. Он смотрит на рот Хейла, когда тот его замечает. Одними бровями он спрашивает, что такое, но Стайлз лишь качает головой и отворачивается к экрану.   
  
Он поглядывает на Дерека ещё пару раз, пока его глаза не закрываются окончательно. Стайлз не уверен во сколько он заснул, но просыпается он в десять утра. Он укрыт одеялом, его лэптоп убран под кровать, окно зашторено и закрыто. Стайлз решает, что Дерек странный: он лазит в окна и держит фото своих пассий у себя в спальне.   
  
— И он любит «Я – горностай!», — добавляет подросток вслух.  
  
Он пишет Скотту смс:  
  
 **Кому: Скотт  
Чувак, ты не догадаешься, кто заходил ко мне ночью**  
  
Минуту спустя ему приходит ответ:  
  
 **От: Скотт  
Зубная фея? Только не говори мне, что я прав. Я только начал к оборотням привыкать**  
  
Стайлз усмехается и закатывает глаза.  
  
 **Кому: Скотт  
Дерек**  
  
Секунды спустя, его телефон вибрирует.  
  
 **От: Скотт  
Я думал, что-то поинтересней**  
  
Стайлз смеётся.  
  
 **Кому: Скотт  
Вообще, он был супер-милым. Ему от нас что-то нужно?  
  
От: Скотт  
Не знаю. Не думаю. Его сердцебиение ровное, когда он с нами. Может он на что-то подсел?  
  
Кому: Скотт  
Что бы это ни была за наркота, пусть продолжает. Кста, не в курсе где можно найти фигню с мультами 90-х?  
  
От: Скотт  
Мне-то откуда знать, чувак**


	5. Chapter 5

Самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать в жизни — это найти надежду. А большее — это дышать ею, не восхищаться издалека, а жить под самой её крышей.   
Барбара Кингсловер

  
  
Стайлз копается в телефоне, краем уха он слышит, но не разбирает слова Дитона. В его голове лишь крутится мысль «Дерек приходил», «Дерек приходил», «Дерек приходил». Скотт на периферии кивает и вздыхает. Стайлз лишь повторяет последние слова Дитона, не придавая им значения. Стайлз слышал, что это отличный способ делать вид, что ты слушаешь на самом деле.  
  
— Древняя тёмная магия? Мхм. Ништяк.  
  
На заднем фоне раздаётся какой-то звук. Стайлз медленно, не обращая внимания, кивает, думая, что это кольцо звёздного корабля "Энтерпрайз" слишком дорого стоит. Откуда у людей берутся деньги на такой бред? Дереку нравится "Стар Трек"? А если да, то посчитал ли бы он это кольцо оправдывающим цену? Если ему и нравится "Стар Трек", Стайлз думает, что Хейл из тех, кто считает всё, кроме оригинального сериала, недостойными и оскорбительными проектами. Стайлз ухмыляется и надеется, что Дерек именно такой.  
Ему интересно, что Дерек думает по поводу новых фильмов по "Стар Треку". Но он вспоминает, что Дерек уже несколько лет не ходил в кино, после чего его мозг любезно вырисовывает картину их совместного просмотра фильмов, образ возмущённого недовольного Дерека, их поцелуев. В его животе порхают бабочки, и он старается не улыбаться слишком заметно.  
  
— Ага, греческие мифы. И что дальше?..  
  
Он слышит, как Дитон спрашивает у Скотта:  
  
— Он слушает меня и записывает, или полностью игнорирует меня?  
  
Скотт пробегается взглядом по отвлечённому и крайне неубедительно сосредоточенному лицу друга и говорит:  
  
— Он вас полностью игнорирует.  
— Может привлечёшь его к обсуждению?  
  
Скотт почтительно кивает, прочищает горло и взбудоражено восклицает:  
  
— Секс?!  
  
Голова Стайлза настолько быстро поднимается и вертится по сторонам, что кажется шейные позвонки хрустят. Скотт прыскает смехом.  
  
— Ха-ха. Это слишком просто. Мне вот интересно, почему ты всегда так оглядываешься? Надеешься увидеть секс? Типа в комнате его обнаружить?  
— Что? Что за фигня? — беспомощно спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Это важная информация, Стайлз, — говорит серьёзно Дитон. — Мне нужно твоё внимание.  
  
У него хватает благоразумия на секунду показаться виноватым, после чего он убирает телефон в карман. Он облокачивается на шкафчик и спрашивает:  
  
— Простите. Что вы там говорили?  
— Дерек приходил ко мне с очень интересной информацией.  
— Дерек? Вы не говорили, что это Дерек нашёл инфу, — отзывается Скотт.  
— Стоп. Дерек сделал что-то полезное? — заинтересованно спрашивает Стилински.  
— Дерек одолжил лэптоп дяди и нашёл кое-что, да. Его рабочая версия – ламия.  
— Он так и сказал? «Рабочая версия»?  
  
Скотт закатывает глаза, спрашивая:  
  
— Ламия?  
— Это и есть представитель темной-древней-греческой-магии? — интересуется Стайлз.  
  
Скотт смеётся, считая сказанное шуткой, а Дитон выглядит так, словно готов выйти из комнаты и никогда им больше не помогать.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он просто.  
— И что же это?  
— Ламия описана как женщина-полузмея, нижняя часть тела которой похожа на змеиную. Её описывают без глаз и с длинными тощими руками.   
— И почему мы думаем, что наш подозреваемый – ламия? В смысле, не думаю, что мы бы не заметили змеиную леди, — не соглашается Стайлз.  
— Потому что ламия ест плоть младенцев.   
— Тогда сходится, — начинает Скотт, поворачиваясь к другу, — мы нашли в лесу детский скелет в окружении следов, оставленных чем-то змеевидным. Достаточно специфичные для ламии обстоятельства.   
— Вы хотите сказать, что ламия это единственный монстр, поедающий младенцев в большой книге плохишей? — скептично спрашивает парень у друга и друида.  
  
Скотт поворачивается к Дитону, но тот лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не могу сказать, что знаю обо всём в сверхъестественном мире. Но чем больше я вижу, тем больше понимаю насколько мало мне известно. Я не встречал ламию, я только слышал о ней в мифах. Но Дерек был уверен, что почуял именно её.   
— И как нам от неё избавиться? — спрашивает Скотт.  
— Узнать об этом Дерек попросил Лидию, — с улыбкой говорит Дитон. – Она провела небольшое исследование, и они нашли два задокументированных способа.  
  
Стайлз дуется, представляя Дерека с Лидией над книгами. Он тут же чувствует зависть. Он думает, почему Дерек не пришёл к нему. Он же всегда проводил отличные исследования. Они всегда оказывались полезными. Он начинает переживать, что его заменили, что он не так хорош, как Лидия. Но Скотт улыбается, гордый Дереком, и Стайлз понимает, что у него нет права обижаться. Вместо этого в нём просыпается дух соперничества.  
  
— Из того, что они нашли, можно сказать, что ламия должна быть убита серебряным ножом, благословлённым священником, или же её нужно сжечь, предварительно покрыв розмарином и солью.   
— Значит нам нужно подобраться к ней совсем близко, — угрюмо подытоживает Стайлз.   
  
Дитон кивает.  
  
— Не хочу говорить, что это на самом деле сработает. Я не встречал ламию и знаю о них совсем мало.  
— А у вас есть такое количество розмарина и соли, чтобы хватило на каждого в стае… вдруг мы с нею столкнёмся?  
— Ты хочешь попробовать поджечь её? — нервно спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Ага. Ну, — Скотт от тона друга, начинает сомневаться в принятом решении, — думаю, так будет легче, чем подобраться достаточно близко для удара ножом? Ну нам же не нужно подходить слишком близко, чтоб бросить соль с розмарином и коктейль Молотова? Да?  
— Я просто… мне просто кажется, что это не сработает. — Волнуется Стайлз, переводя взгляд с Дитона на Скотта. — Мы же всегда их поджигаем. Сколько ещё раз это должно сработать? — Скотт сухо смотрит на друга и его неубедительные аргументы. — Ну что? Статистически, если мы всегда выбираем одно и то же… ну сам подумай, это как в камень-ножницы-бумага!  
— Стайлз. — Скотт кладёт руку другу на плечо. — Если это не сработает, мы постараемся проткнуть монстра, окей?  
— Да-да. — Стайлз скидывает руку друга и не обращает должного внимания на то, как Дитон даёт достаточно розмарина и соли на каждого члена стаи.  
  
Выходя из клиники, МакКолл краем глаза следит за другом так и пялящимся в телефон. Он быстро выхватывает телефон из рук Стилински, заставляя того занервничать. Он смотрит на онлайн магазин, на странице которого выставлены кружки с «Пинки и Брейн». Он вздёргивает бровью и спрашивает:  
  
— И это отвлекало тебя весь день?  
  
Стайлз неуверенно пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я просто…  
— Ищешь что подарить Дереку, — заканчивает Скотт. Лицо у Стайлза заливает румянцем, а сердце стучит как бешеное. — Видимо пришло время поговорить об этом, — улыбается Скотт.  
— А нам обязательно? — Стайлз вздыхает и сутулится.  
— Ага, — отвечает Скотт. — Мы должны об этом поговорить.  
— Аргх, — недовольно отзывается парень, засовывая руки в карманы куртки.  
— Когда это началось?  
— Не знаю! С начала времён? Не знаю. Я всегда… — Стайлз делает непонятное движение рукой, с трудом договаривая, — считал его _привлекательным._   
— Когда ты начал чувствовать что-то к нему? Так… — терпеливо спрашивает Скотт.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами и тихонько говорит:  
  
— Я не знаю. Не уверен… С тех пор как тебя укусили, жизнь просто проносится. В какой-то момент, между тем как он бросил тебе ингалятор и потребовал отрезать ему руку?   
— Вау, — говорит МакКолл, скользя пальцами сзади по шее. — Уже давно, да? А что насчёт Лидии?  
— После Джексона я просто не видел смысла держаться за неё. Я даже не понял, что он мне начал нравиться. Осознание пришло лишь тогда, когда он уехал из города. Тогда я понял, что у меня есть к нему чувства, но появились они намного раньше.   
— И ты же понимаешь, что я совершенно не заинтересован в нём?  
— В Дереке?  
— Ага.  
— Да, знаю.  
— И ты же знаешь, что я тебя поддержу.  
  
Стайлз смущённо улыбается и пихает друга в руку.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Скотт немного хмурится и спрашивает:  
  
— А если вы с ним замутите, мне придётся слушать о сексе?  
— Смеёшься что ли? – ухмыляется Стайлз. — Да я буду мемуары писать о наших сношениях, а ты будешь моим редактором. Узнаешь все мерзкие детальки, о которых никогда не хотел знать.  
  
Скотт смеётся и качает головой.  
  
— Ну я этого заслуживаю, да?  
— Определённо, — подтверждает Стилински, не упоминая об Эллисон.   
— Ты собираешься ему сказать? — с любопытством спрашивает Скотт.  
— Что? — задыхается Стайлз. — Сказать? Дереку? Ты что, рехнулся? Нет. Дерек Хейл не говорит о чувствах. Даже я не говорю о чувствах. Вообще о чувствах, кроме тебя, никто не говорит. Ты единственный, кто говорит о чувствах. Это тренд, на который мода, к счастью, не распространилась.  
  
Скотт смеётся и возвращает ему телефон.  
  
— Хорошо, чувак. Но я думаю, ты изменишь своё мнение. Дерек как будто меняется. В хорошую сторону. Может он тоже начнёт обсуждать свои чувства.  
  
Стайлз истерично хохочет, а затем объявляет:  
  
— Вечный оптимист! Вот что я в тебе люблю, приятель. Оптимизм в тебе граничит с безрассудством.  
  
Скотт улыбается и начинает говорить о лакроссе, не подавая вида, что слышит смущённый и обнадёженный сердечный ритм друга.  
  
________________________________________  
  
— Самопрощение необходимо для вашего душевного исцеления.  
  
Дерек недовольно вздыхает.  
  
— Не могу. Не в этом случае.  
— Что так смутило тебя в хорошем времяпровождении со Стайлзом? — спрашивает Доктор Ланди.  
— Именно это _хорошее_ времяпровождение и _смущает_ меня, — рычит в ответ Дерек.  
— Можешь объяснить?  
  
Дерек фыркает, словно считает, что это и так понятно.  
  
— Я из-за этого чувствую…  
  
Дерек не заканчивает фразы, и по его бледному лицу Лиан делает вывод и аккуратно предлагает:  
  
— Буду ли я права предположив, что ты в ситуации со Стайлзом, представляешь себя в роли Кейт?  
  
Брови Дерека сходятся, но он кивает, и его плечам словно становится легче на мгновение. Доктор Ланди кивает и спрашивает:  
  
— Так, и на чём же основаны твои страхи? Что в ваших взаимодействиях со Стайлзом заставляет тебя проводить параллели с твоим прошлым с Кейт?  
— Я старше. Я не должен быть рядом с детьми его возраста. Я должен уметь оперировать в кругу людей моего возраста.   
— Разве у Кейт были проблемы со взаимодействием с людьми её возрастной группы? Она существовала в обстоятельствах, в которых живёшь ты? – легко спрашивает женщина.  
  
Дерек вздыхает и качает головой.  
  
— Нет, но… я всё равно чувствую себя опасным для него.  
— Ты знаешь, что моя специализация — это тревожные расстройства? — Дерек качает головой, и она продолжает. — В экспозиционной терапии, которая используется для многих фобических и панических расстройств, мы используем акроним ИОКР. Можешь догадаться для чего он используется?  
— Иди отсюда к чертям?  
  
Дерек подмечает, что Доктор Ланди едва сдерживает смех и очень сильно старается выглядеть разочарованной. Он позволяет себе гордиться этим. Она отвечает ему:  
  
— Искажённые Обстоятельства Кажущиеся Реальностью.  
— И что это значит? Что страх нереален? — скептично спрашивает Дерек.  
  
Она качает головой и говорит:  
  
— Совсем нет. Имеется ввиду, что обстоятельства, вызывающие страх, не обоснованны. — По бровям оборотня Лиан может сказать, что тот не понимает, поэтому она объясняет: — Стоит кролику в лесу увидеть волка, он пугается. Его сердечный ритм ускоряется, его нервная система кричит спасаться, кролик даже испражняется на бегу, чтобы тело стало легче для более быстрого движения. Каждый инстинкт, заложенный природой, кричит ему спасаться от опасности, и это совершенно _нормально_. Тревога существует для того, чтобы защитить нас. А тревожное _расстройство_ представляет собой состояние, в котором человек видит волков там, где их нет.   
— Потому что человек видит ложные обстоятельства, из-за которых волк кажется реальностью, — предполагает Дерек.  
  
Доктор Ланди согласно кивает и просто говорит:  
  
— Да. Я думаю, в нашем разговоре ты описываешь волка, которого нет. — Дерек смотрит на неё, его плечи опущены, когда она договаривает: — Я думаю, смотрясь в зеркало, ты видишь волка там, где его нет.   
  
Он смотрит на свои руки, чувствуя, как каждая струна сверхъестественного в его теле настраивается. Он смотрит на неё, чувствуя дрожь контрабасов низко в животе, песнь струн скрипки под умелым смычком в груди, и признаёт:  
  
— Стайлза я ассоциирую с безопасностью. Я этого не понял, пока не оказался рядом. Пока не признал, что чувствую себя спасённым. Я ассоциирую себя с опасностью, потому что стоит мне начать кем-то дорожить… случается что-то ужасное.   
  
Доктор Ланди наклоняется к нему:  
  
— Но ты ведь научился на ошибках. Ты понял, что уже не тот человек, которым был, когда Пейдж пострадала, когда пострадала твоя семья, твоя стая. Да, в мире есть _волки_ , но ты не один из них.  
  
У Дерека сердце сжимается. Он чувствует музыку, что так давно не играла, готовую раздаться внутри. Он не знает, как это описать… Словно спящий вулкан готов пробудиться, словно вот-вот разразится гроза, словно цветы пробиваются из-под снега, и бабочки вырываются из коконов. Её слова оседают в нём совсем по-другому, чем раньше. Он опускает взгляд.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете, что я не волк?  
— Те волки, они не хотят меняться. Они не хотят учиться. Они _намеренно_ причиняют вред. В их сердцах нет мягкости, а во взгляде нет доброты. Они не любят безвозмездно и не жертвуют чем-то ради любви. — Она улыбается ему совсем мягко и добавляет: — Ты много раз восхвалял детективные способности Стайлза, говорил, что он видит плохих людей – волков – насквозь. Он знает, ты – не один из них. Иначе он не позволил бы тебе влезать и вылезать из его окна.  
  
Дерек улыбается себе под нос и признаёт:  
  
— Не позволил бы.  
  
Он чувствует, как что-то внутри встаёт на место. И он не хочет себя за это наказывать. Нужда в отбытии пожизненного срока за желание быть в компании Стайлза пропадает. Оркестр в его теле поёт от образа Стайлза перед глазами. Дерек знает, что в нём пробуждается. Он знает, что в нём пробудилось.  
  
В комнате царит тишина, пока Дерек не спрашивает:  
  
— Что такое экспозиционная терапия?   
— Это когда человек испытывает сильный страх или имеет фобию чего-то специфичного; человека постепенно подвергают взаимодействию со страхом, пока человек его не переборет.  
— Мы можем… попробовать эту терапию?  
  
Доктор Ланди с интересом смотрит на Хейла.  
  
— Какой страх ты хочешь побороть?  
— Страх привязаться к кому-то, — с трудом отвечает Дерек.  
— Мы совершенно точно поработаем над преодолением этого страха, — с улыбкой говорит Лиан. — Ты готов поговорить о привязанностях?  
— Ага, — отвечает он. — Но не слишком серьёзно.  
— Так ты боишься быть объектом привязанности?  
— Типа того, — хрипит Дерек. — Да.   
— А как ты представляешь себе привязанность? – спрашивает терапевт, готовясь записывать.  
— Я представляю семью, — говорит ей Дерек. — Вспоминаю нашу охоту в полнолуние. То как мы ходили с Лорой ужинать. Помню, что чувствовал к Пейдж.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Лиан, водя ручкой в папке. — Всё это отличные примеры. Но мне интересно – ты боишься быть объектом привязанности, или боишься, что эта привязанность фальшивая?  
— Не знаю. Я давно не был объектом настоящей привязанности. Даже не знаю, смогу ли отличить настоящую от фальшивой, — признаёт он.  
— Что ты считаешь настоящей привязанностью? — кивнув, спрашивает женщина.  
— Желание… давать, наверное. Желание дать человеку что-то без ожидания чего-то в ответ, — говорит Дерек.  
  
Доктор Ланди задумывается на минутку и предлагает:  
  
— Могу ли я назвать Стайлза человеком, склонным привязываться к другим? Он ждёт от тебя чего-то в ответ на его помощь и компанию?  
  
Брови Дерека сходятся, пока он пытается вспомнить хотя бы один такой случай из их со Стайлзом истории. Он пытается отыскать что-нибудь, где сын шерифа требовал что-то взамен за свою помощь. Но всё, что приходит на ум – это бассейн в спортзале старшей школы. Всё, что он может вспомнить — это свои слова о том, что они не доверяют друг другу, что Стайлзу нужна лишь его защита. Он помнит, как тонул за своё обвинение. Он кивает и отвечает:  
  
— Да. Он такой человек.  
— Значит в твоей жизни присутствует человек, склонный к привязанностям. Ты чувствуешь тревогу в обществе Стайлза?  
— Да, но не совсем… — Дерек не знает, как объясниться. — Моя тревога не основана на страхе перед тем, что Стайлз может врать. Я не тревожился по этому поводу уже достаточно давно.   
— Тогда что тебя тревожит рядом с ним? — легко озвучивает Ланди.  
  
Дерек надувает губы сосредоточившись, чешет пальцы и смотрит в пол.  
  
В конце концов он говорит:  
  
— Что я разрушил его жизнь.  
— Ты боишься, что причинил ему боль?  
  
Дерек кивает, и в груди у него щемит от признания. Пальцы неосознанно пытаются оторвать выступивший на большом пальце заусенец. Лиан это подмечает.  
  
— Ты говорил с ним об этом?  
— Нет.  
— А собираешься?  
— Возможно.  
— Если Стайлз не говорил тебе подобного, почему ты этого боишься?  
— Потому что я рушу всё хорошее в моей жизни.   
— Что может это подтвердить? — Дерек вздёргивает бровь на её вопрос, тогда Лиан объясняет: — Какие обстоятельства в твоей жизни могут подтвердить твои слова?  
— Пейдж умерла из-за меня.  
— Пейдж умерла, потому что её укусил альфа, но её тело не приняло Укус.  
— Альфа укусил её, потому что я предложил.  
— Альфа укусил её, потому что это предложил Питер.  
  
Дерек сжимает кулаки.  
  
— Да, но он… я этого захотел. Я попросил Питера, и Питер попросил Энниса.   
— Ты ничего не мог сделать, чтобы спасти Пейдж, Дерек.  
  
Дерек отрывает взгляд от своих руку, поднимая его на женщину.  
  
— Ты не знал знаков. Ты знаешь их теперь, и ты ничего не можешь поделать с прошлым.   
— Я смогу отличить фальшь от реальности теперь?  
— Я верю, что сможешь, — честно отвечает Доктор Ланди.  
  
Дерек чувствует, как что-то в груди набухает. Они сидят в тяжёлой тишине, пока Лиан не предлагает:  
  
— Почему бы тебе не назвать их? Ты можешь доказать себе, что теперь их различаешь. Что за посылы исходили от Кейт, которые ты не понимал раньше, но знаешь сейчас.  
  
Дерек хмурится, но отвечает.  
  
— Она держала меня в секрете. Её глаза всегда были закрыты, когда она позволяла мне её касаться. Она показывала привязанность, только когда ей было что-то нужно.   
— Делал ли ты что-то подобное по отношению к Стайлзу?  
  
Дерек старается вспомнить, но в голову ничего не идёт. Он качает головой. Тогда Доктор Ланди спрашивает:  
  
— Тогда есть ли смысл сравнивать себя с Кейт в этой ситуации?  
— Нет, — слабо улыбается Дерек.  
  
Он чувствует, как маленькая волна облегчения слегка омывает его, словно от камешка, брошенного в пруд. Слабая, едва заметная, она так сильно облегчает чувство вины.   
  
Когда Дерек покидает кабинет в тот день, женщина провожает его за дверь, прося:  
  
— Будь добр к себе, Дерек.


	6. Chapter 6

_Корни одиночества сидят глубоко… Питаются они подозрениями, что нет человека, которому не всё равно, который предлагает любовь без условий; что не существует места, где мы могли бы быть уязвимы без страха быть использованными.  
Генри Новэн_

  
  
С позднего визита Дерека прошла уже неделя, и Стайлз провёл её, блуждая по интернету в поисках того, что могло бы понравиться Дереку. На данный момент он думает заказать кружку с «Я – горностай!» и в пару к ней кружку с Лолабель. Он, конечно, ничего не имеет в виду, заказывая себе кружку с подружкой Горностая, но он уж точно не собирается быть Бабуином в их отношениях.  
  
Ещё он думает о свитерах с Крутыми бобрами, но он никак не может решить, кто будет Норбертом, а кто Даггетом. Себе он кажется Даггетом, но он не хочет, чтобы из-за крутости Норберта Дерек подумал, что Стилински и его считает крутым. Он-то знает, что Хейл не так крут, как преподносит его кожаная куртка. Он улыбается себе под нос и перелистывает вкладку, когда дверь в дом открывается.   
  
Он смотрит на стену прихожей со своего места на диване в гостиной, а затем видит отца. Шериф кажется хмурым, поэтому он перестаёт улыбаться и встаёт, чтобы выйти к нему навстречу. Старший Стилински говорит, что у местных семей пропало ещё два младенца, и Стайлз понимающе кивает. Джон устало садится за кухонный стол и спрашивает у сына:  
  
— Может Неметон привлекать милых сверхъестественных созданий? Фей, например.   
— Позволю себе сказать, что феи – это тебе не шуточки, — уверенно говорит Стайлз, последовав за отцом. — Большая часть их разновидностей куда более опасна, чем наша Ламия.  
— Ламия? – шериф наливает себе стакан воды, сидя напротив сына. — Мы с этим имеем дело? Что это?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами и отвечает:  
  
— Мы ещё не уверены. Дерек с Лидией искали информацию и пока остановились на Ламии. Эта теория хороша, но мы не видели существо вживую и не можем подтвердить её.   
— Дерек и Лидия? – с ударением спрашивает отец. Стайлз в непонимании смотрит на шерифа, его брови несколько раз опускаются и хмурятся. Тогда Джон уточняет: — Это теперь в порядке вещей?  
— Что в порядке вещей?  
— Дерек и Лидия?  
— В смысле, являются ли Дерек и Лидия теперь в порядке вещей?  
— Да, Дерек и Лидия теперь  _Дерек и Лидия?_  
—  _Дерек и Лидия…?_  
— Да.  
—  _Дерек и Лидия_  теперь в порядке вещей, как…?  
— Как пара, Стайлз.  
— Как  _пара?_  
—  _Да._  — Закатывает глаза шериф.  
— Нет!  
— Нет?  
— Нет! – уверено заявляет Стайлз, размахивая руками. — Нет! Совершенно точно нет! Нет. Нет. Нет. Самое большое нет. Нет всем нет. Самая большая концентрация отрицания сейчас находится здесь и сейчас в ответе на эту мысль.  
— Просто это кажется странным, — не обращая внимания на сына, замечает Джон. — Обычно к тебе ходят за помощью в поисках информации. Я думал, вам так больше нравится.  
— Да, — бубнит в ответ Стайлз, натягивая рукава рубашки. — Я тоже так думал.  
  
Отец хлопает его по плечу.  
  
— Не переживай, сынок. Думаю, ему просто нужен был взгляд со стороны.  
  
Стайлз не верит, но всё равно кивает. Лидия – богиня, а Дерек выглядит греческим богом, он может заполучить любую женщину, и Лидия, скорее всего, тоже входит в этот список. Он, конечно знает, что Дереку не достаёт коммуникативных способностей, но соблазнить кого-то он точно сможет.  
  
 _Он, наверное, романтик._  
  
Шериф спрашивает фальшиво-будничным тоном:  
  
— Почему Дерек не приходит к нам? Я ему не нравлюсь?  
— Пап, ты его арестовывал в подозрении в убийстве, — возмущённо говорит Стайлз. — Дважды!  
— В которых его обвинял  _ты._  — Шериф улыбается, видя на лице сына стыд. — Ну, я был бы не против, если бы Дерек пришёл на ужин. За то, как он вставал между вами и опасностями в прошлом… я могу хотя бы накормить его.  
— Не вызывайся кормить взрослого оборотня. Это ошибка новичка. Один раз накормишь, и они продолжат возвращаться.   
— Я серьёзно, скажи Дереку, что ему тут рады. И что я не стану его арестовывать. — Смеётся Джон.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Стайлз, доставая телефон. Он открывает контакты и набирает сообщение:  
  
 **Кому: Хмуроволк  
Моему отцу стыдно за то, что он тебя арестовывал. Он хочет возместить ущерб едой.  
**  
Пока он печатает, шериф задает вопрос:  
  
— Вы охотитесь на ламу?  
— Ламия, пап.  
— Я это и сказал.  
— Ты сказал лама.  
— А как нужно?  
— Ламия.  
— Ламия. Точно. Вы на неё охотитесь?  
  
Стайлз отправляет сообщение и смотрит на своего отца.  
  
— Ну, не совсем охотимся. Дитон дал нам какую-то фигню, которой мы должны бросаться в неё.  
  
Шериф смотрит на сына со смесью неверия и разочарования. Стайлз вздыхает:  
  
— Скотт хочет поджечь монстра.  
— Это не успокаивает.  
— Да, — ворчит Стайлз. — Ламию можно убить серебряным ножом, благословлённым священником, или если её покрыть розмарином и поджечь. Я предлагал заколоть её, но Скотт не хочет, чтобы кто-то подбирался к ней настолько близко. Он думает, что бросить розмарин и бомбу безопасней. Поэтому все в стае носят с собой коктейль Молотова, зажигалки и банки с розмарином и солью.  
  
Джон трёт переносицу:  
  
— Я просто… Хорошо, Стайлз. Видишь ли, я думал, что когда постарею, у вас – молодёжи – будет что-то вроде органического вайфая. Я эмоционально готовился быть некрутым и технически неподкованным. Меня словно предали. Говоришь о коктейлях Молотова и сверхъестественном, словно это новость вчерашнего дня.  
  
Стайлз смеётся и извиняется:  
  
— Прости, пап. Время бежит. И что ещё за органический вайфай?  
— Я не знаю! Разве вы не хипуете? Хипстеры? Они ведь за всё органическое? Вы же, молодёжь, этим занимаетесь? Твитите друг другу.   
— О боже, — вздыхает Стайлз, массируя виски.  
— Вы, хипстеры, — циничны, и читаете Канта, да? Этим же дети занимаются в наши дни?   
— Боже, отец, прекрати, — Стайлз стонет, закрывая лицо руками и пытаясь спрятать улыбку.  
— Видишь? К такому я был готов. Против такого я ничего не имею, — настаивает шериф.  
  
Телефон Стайлза издаёт писк, а на экране появляется лицо Дерека. Стайлз проводит пальцем и видит:  
  
 **От: Хмуроволк  
Скажи ему спасибо.  
  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
Ты же придёшь? Он переживает, что не нравится тебе.**  
  
Ответ приходит почти незамедлительно.  
  
 **От: Хмуроволк  
Он хочет, чтоб я пришёл? Почему он переживает?  
  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
Он хочет, чтобы ты знал, что он благодарен тебе за присмотр за его драгоценным сынишкой. Приходи. Мы тебя накормим.  
  
От: Хмуроволк  
Ты странный**  
  
Стайлз давит такую лыбу, словно то был комплимент.  
  
 **Кому: Хмуроволк  
Я? И это говорит риал фурри, который носит кожанку летом.  
  
От: Хмуроволк  
Я не смотрю футбол?  
  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
Что?  
  
От: Хмуроволк  
Ты сказал Риал.  
  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
ЛОЛ, ну ты даёшь. Риал в смысле реальный, а не футбольный клуб.  _И ты знаешь, что такое фурри. Пожалуйста, расскажи мне о том дне, когда ты узнал._  
  
От: Хмуроволк  
Я тебя ненавижу.  
  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
ЛОЛ, а вот и нет. Наверное, тебе так стыдно, что я тебе нравлюсь. Ты меня не ненавидишь, я расскажу всем твоим друзьям.  
  
От: Хмуроволк  
Каким друзьям?  
  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
Харе валять дурака. Приходи, мы тебя накормим.  
  
От: Хмуроволк  
Есть смысл отказываться?  
  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
Неа.  
  
От: Хмуроволк  
Буду через 15 мин.**  
  
Стайлз улыбается телефону. А затем смотрит на отца, который чему-то ухмыляется. Он вздёргивает бровь и спрашивает:  
  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — говорит ему отец таким тоном, который явно что-то значит.  
— Что? Что ты там думаешь?  
— Ничего. — Шериф поднимает ладони. — Совершенно ничего.  
  
Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
  
— Что бы ты там ни думал, прекрати.  
— Пойду вытащу барбекю и приготовлю всё. А вы с Дереком съездите в магазин за мясом. Скажи, что он может выбрать что захочет.  
— Стоп, — спрашивает Стайлз, пока отец поднимается со своего места. — А откуда ты знаешь, что он согласился?  
— Потому что, — шериф ухмыляется и стучит костяшками пальцев по столу. — Я делал точно такое же выражение лица, когда мы встречались с твоей мамой, и она соглашалась пойти на свидание.   
  
Лицо Стайлза заливает румянец, а сердце начинает колотиться. Шериф улыбается:  
  
— Расслабься. Мы можем не говорить об этом, если ты не хочешь говорить об этом.   
— Я даже словами описать не могу, насколько я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
Его отец смеётся.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать, поэтому я не буду говорить этого вслух. Просто помни, что я люблю тебя. И если ты  _захочешь_  о чём-нибудь поговорить, я всегда рядом.   
— Ну, есть кое-что, о чём я бы хотел спросить… — начинает Стайлз.  
— Давай, — подбадривает его отец.  
— Можно выкопать яму на заднем дворе?  
— Зачем? — спрашивает шериф нахмурившись.  
— Чтобы броситься в неё.  
— Стайлз…  
— Она должна быть  _глубокой_.  
— Тц, — произносит его отец, массируя виски.  
— Очень  _глубокой_. Старая добрая здоровая яма. Просто брось меня туда и всё.  
— Ты явно не от меня унаследовал эту драматичность. — Шериф вздыхает по-доброму и уходит во двор. Стайлз слышит, как он тащит мешок с углём и барбекю на патио.  
  
Он смотрит на свою одежду: футболка с Халком, фиолетово-чёрно-белая фланелька в клетку, тёмные джинсы и конверсы. Он думает, стоит ли переодеться и смеётся над собой. Его пульс учащается, стоит подумать о том, чтобы попытаться прихорошиться для Дерека, ведь это не более чем типа-но-даже-не-друзья. К тому же Дерек появлялся у него посреди ночи полуголый и покрытый кровью.   
Не стоит ему переодеваться. Это будет глупо.  
  
Его волосы выглядят нормально? Может ему стоит написать Дереку, чтобы тот не выряжался, и тогда ему самому будет спокойней?  
  
 _Нет. Дерек никогда не наряжается. Всё норм. Я не должен переодеваться. Это же глупо.  
Только девчонки типа Лидии меняют наряды дважды в день. Не я._  
  
Он обеспокоенно вздыхает и начинает дёргать ногой, стуча по коленке пальцами. Он проверяет телефон, прошло ли пятнадцать минут с тех пор, как писал Дерек.  
  
Не прошло.  
  
Его отец знает, что происходит. Его отец знает о его краше. А что если он подумает, что его сын старается недостаточно? А что если он подумает, что Стайлз бездарен в этом плане.  
  
 _Да это бред._  
  
Он уверен, что отец так не думает. Тот, наверное, испытывает облегчение от того, что Стайлз НЕ пытается охмурить Дерека.   
  
В памяти всплывает момент, как в средней школе злая девочка в пассивно-агрессивной манере сказала ему, что ей нравится, как он носит всё что угодно.   
Но это было в седьмом классе. И Дерек – не злая семиклассница.   
Дереку всё равно, что Стайлз носит. Он, наверное, даже не замечает, когда Стилински прикладывает усилия.   
  
Так что всё это глупо.  
  
Он не должен переодеваться.  
Он снова проверяет время на телефоне.  
Прошла всего одна минута.  
Стайлз сдаётся и бежит по лестнице вверх, вздыхая. Он забегает в комнату и оглядывает свой шкаф.  
  
 _Боже, у меня всегда было так много рубашек? Сколько их? Как я умудрился их набрать?_  
  
Он снимает с себя рубашку и футболку с Халком, оставаясь в джинсах. Он рассматривает свою спину и зад в настенном зеркале и решает, что джинсы можно оставить. Он не хочет акцентировать внимание на том, в привлекательности чего не совсем уверен.  
  
Он представляет Лидию, и как она одевается. Он осознаёт, что она носит комбинацию узкого и свободного. Вспоминает её в кроп-топе и немного пускает слюни. Но потом представляет себя в нём и морщится от ужаса. Стайлз смотрит на свои джинсы и не может решить узкие они или нет. Они туго сидят на нём, демонстрируя всем его длинные ноги и острые коленки, но ему часто нужно их подтягивать. Он пробует надеть ремень, но джинсы с низкой посадкой странно смотрятся. Он решает найти что-то обтягивающее, если у него вообще найдётся что-нибудь. Он роется в шкафу и находит простую чёрную футболку. Стайлз не носил её с девятого класса, и она плотно прилегает к телу, не доставляя дискомфорта.   
  
Парень хочет надеть красную худи, но останавливается. Он смотрит на вещицу, висящую на стуле у компьютерного стола, и думает:  
  
 _А если не надевать ничего сверху?_    
  
Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и пробегается пальцами по волосам. Его руки стали больше, чем он помнит их или представляет. Видимо тренировки по лакроссу всё же имеют свои плюсы.  
  
Он проверяет время, и пятнадцать минут Дерека уже почти истекли.  
  
Стайлз снова смотрит в зеркало, чувствуя себя немного голым, стоит сквозняку обдать его руки. Он рассматривает их, задаваясь вопросом, считается ли он волосатым. Ему стоит их прикрыть? Может его волосы на руках противные? Раздаётся звонок в дверь, и Стайлз несётся вниз, совсем забыв о кофте и волосатых руках. Он открывает дверь ровно в тот момент, когда шериф заходит на кухню за зажигалкой.  
  
Стайлз практически чувствует, как сердце стучит в горле и надеется, что Дерек не поднимет эту тему. Всё нормально, думает Стилински, ведь Дерек ещё более аллергичен к разговорам о чувствах, чем Стайлз. Стоит ему открыть дверь, в голове возникает мысль, как это странно, что Дерек использует дверь. Он готовится сказать что-то саркастичное, но отвлекается на волосы, что видны под тёмно-серой футболкой с V-образным вырезом. Он не надел куртку, его волосы словно только что идеально уложены и Стайлз жалеет, что не может спрятаться в свою худи. Он глотает, и звук словно оглушает его. Он чувствует себя неуверенно и жалеет, что вообще переодевался. К чёрту Мэган О`Коннор за её пассивно-агрессивный комментарий пять лет назад. Это всё из-за неё.  
  
— Ты меня пустишь?  
  
Дерек, кажется, отвлёкся на его открытый рот, и Стайлз думает, это должно быть, оттого что он выглядит стрёмно. Пора отучить себя от этой привычки.   
  
 _Его руки стали сильнее,_  — подмечает про себя Дерек. Его взгляд зацепился за приоткрытый рот Стайлза, он знает, но не может заставить себя отвернуться. Они полные и розовые, и он едва ли замечает что-то кроме них. Он пытается представить каково это – провести по ним большим пальцем. Своим большим пальцем.  
  
 _Ему идёт чёрный._  
  
Он думает, как бы Стайлз выглядел в его кожаной куртке, как бы он пах, окутанный запахом Дерека. Дерек несказанно рад, что Стайлз не может слышать его сердцебиение.   
Перед глазами всплывает образ Кейт, в животе появляется неприятное ощущение. Он знает, что хмурит брови, но старается очистить мысли и повторяет себе:  
  
 _Ты не Кейт. Это нерационально. Ты никогда не причинял Стайлзу боли. Ты совсем на неё не похож._  
  
Он всё ещё испытывает дискомфорт, и в попытке избежать своих мыслей, дёргает бровью, смотря на Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз закрывает свой отвлекающий рот и говорит:  
  
— Ага. Это. Прости. Входи.  
  
Дерек проходит внутрь и жмёт руку шерифу. Шериф смотрит на сына за плечом Дерека и улыбается смене одежды. Стайлз закатывает глаза и чувствует, как лицо заливает румянец.  
  
— Пока не расслабляйся, Дерек. Я отправляю вас в магазин за мясом.  
  
Дерек кивает:  
  
— Тогда мы поедем, — он смотрит на Стайлза и спрашивает: — Поедем на твоей машине или моей?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами и отвечает:  
  
— Я, эм… я поведу. Ты же гость. Я поведу.  
  
Губы Дерека слегка подрагивают, и Стайлз думает, что тот хотел улыбнуться. Шериф прерывает этот момент, протягивая сыну карточку.  
  
— Не давай ему платить.  
  
Стайлз отдаёт отцу честь и ведёт Дерека к Роско. Он бросает взгляд на Дерека, когда они садятся в машину.   
  
— А где куртка, Джеймс Дин?  
— В машине, — рычит Дерек, пристегиваясь, очевидно останавливая себя от того, чтобы придушить Стайлза за то, что тот назвал его Джеймсом Дином.   
— Да ты ещё и пристёгиваешься? — издевательски удивляется подросток.  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза и ворчит:  
  
— Я, буквально, у шерифа во дворе с его несовершеннолетним сыном за рулём. Это во-первых, а во-вторых, я на собственном опыте испытал, как ты водишь.   
— Ты знаешь, что мне ещё недолго несовершеннолетним ходить? — решил акцентировать внимание на этом Стайлз.  
  
Брови Дерека ползут вверх, а у Стайлза дежа вю, сколько раз Дерек делал так в его машине. Это его даже немного радует, ведь обычно Дерек в его машине ассоциируется с кровью и ранами. Он пожимает плечами и бубнит:  
  
— К слову.  
  
Они приезжают в магазин и идут в отдел с хот-догами, бургерами и замороженным мясом.  
  
— Ты предпочитаешь хот-доги или бургеры? — спрашивает Дерек.  
— Не то чтобы бургеры были плохими, но я люблю свинину. Моё – это хот-доги.  
  
Стайлз мысленно хвалит себя, что не сказал, что «он по сосискам»*, а затем начинает нервно ржать.  
  
 _Боже, почему это происходит?_  — думает про себя Стайлз. —  _Я такой странный, это странно._  
  
Дерек разворачивается к нему, когда его смех становится почти истеричным.  
  
— Прости, — проговаривает он, смеясь ещё сильнее. — Прости! Я извращенец, и попаду в ад.  
  
Дерек усмехается и спрашивает:  
  
— Почему ты попадёшь в ад?  
— Фаллические ассоциации. Прости. Всё. Я заткнусь.  
  
Дерек усмехается и, качая головой, выбирает и кладёт в тележку замороженные бургеры. Он заворачивает тележкой за угол и берёт хот-доги и американский сыр. Стайлз радостно идёт рядом с ним.  
  
— Ты не хочешь стэйк? Ты похож на парня, который любит здоровые стэйки с кровью.   
— Твой отец настоял на оплате, я не стану выбирать стэйк.   
— Он пригласил тебя на спасибо-что-спасаешь-моего-непутёвого-сына ужин! Можешь взять стэйк, если хочешь!  
— Мне правда не обязательно есть стэйк, — говорит ему Дерек. Стайлз пожимает плечами, а Дерек вдруг спрашивает: — Ты хорошо спишь?  
  
Стайлз слегка склоняет голову. Он задумывается и снова пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не знаю даже. Вроде сплю нормально. Мне снится меньше кошмаров, чем раньше. Отец разрешает мне спать дольше. Так что да, летние каникулы это манна небесная.  
  
Дерек кивает, и они направляются к кассе. Стайлз замечает взгляд Дерека, скользнувший по его плечам и рукам. Ему становится жарко и хочется спросить был ли это оценивающий взгляд. Они складывают продукты по пакетам и направляются к выходу.  
  
— Эй, Дерек.  
— Мм?  
— Можно задать типа личный вопрос?  
  
Дерек напрягается и Стайлз это видит. Они сидят в машине рядом, и Стайлз знает, что заставил Дерека волноваться. Он думает, что тот скажет «нет», или стукнет его головой об руль, но Дерек просто кивает. Стайлз проглатывает своё удивление и спрашивает:  
  
— Как ты… Ты в порядке? Я имею в виду финансово? Ты справляешься?   
  
Дерек расслабляется и тихо отвечает:  
  
— У меня всё нормально.  
— Как?  
  
Дерек отворачивается от парня и признаётся:  
  
— Страховка. Деньги – это не то, что будет меня беспокоить.  
— А почему ты тогда… не пользуешься ими?  
— Я не хочу растратить их впустую.  
— А, ну да. Нормальное и безопасное жильё – пустая трата денег.  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза и командует:  
  
— Веди, Стайлз.  
— Да-да.  
  
Вечер проходит в похожей манере. Дерек не говорит, но отвечает на задаваемые Стайлзом вопросы, а тот всегда задаёт хорошие вопросы. Он видит, что Дерек напряжён, и уверен, что его отец видит это тоже. Поев, они проходят в зал, где Стайлз рассказывает о том, какой его выпускной год будет хороший, и как он закончит его звездой команды по лакроссу (ну или участником хотя бы одной игры). Дерек говорит, чтобы тот лучше сконцентрировал внимание на оценках, ведь ему поступать в следующем году.  
  
— Так, Дерек, ты учился в Нью-Йорке?  
  
Хейл кивает и Стайлз не может не заметить как у того мило закраснели уши.  
  
— Что ты изучал?  
— Инженерное дело и антропология.  
  
Стайлз громко глотает содовую и спрашивает:  
  
— ЧТО? Не гони! Да это же КРУТЯК!   
  
Дерек вроде говорит «это не так», но Стайлз уже представляет лицо Скотта, когда он ему расскажет, что Дерек – внешне кажущийся антисоциальным индивидом, на самом деле является обладателем диплома о высшем образовании.  
  
Шериф кажется впечатлённым.  
  
— Звучит очень интересно. Ты получил свою степень? В каком университете ты учился?  
— Нет. Я закончил бакалавриат, но не закончил магистратуру. Учился в Н.И.У.  
— Ты учился в Нью-Йоркском Университете? — Стайлз буквально теряет дар речи от удивления, и шериф улыбается. Он ждёт, что сынок захлопнет рот, но тот, кажется, временно завис. — Ты планируешь доучиться?  
— Если надумаю, то вернусь в Н.И.У., — говорит Дерек так, словно уже обдумывал этот вариант.   
  
У Стайлза ком встаёт в горле, и он надеется, что отец не пытается уговорить Дерека вернуться к учебе. Ему совсем не нравится идея о том, что Дерек уедет из Бикон Хиллз. Он расстраивается и Дерек это замечет. Он бросает взгляд на Стайлза, а затем снова смотрит на шерифа.  
  
— Но, скорее всего, этого не произойдёт.  
  
Дерек смотрит на него, словно ждёт похвалы, и Стайлз улыбается. Взгляд Хейла падает на его грудь, и Стайлз старается не раскраснеться от смущения.  
  
 _Окей. Так. Теперь Дерек знает, что я не хочу, чтобы он уезжал. Это не проблема._    
  
— Почему нет? — интересуется Джон.  
  
Дерек чешет затылок и просто отвечает:  
  
— Это больше не моя жизнь. Это не то, что я хочу.  
— Хорошо, — говорит шериф. — Знаешь, если ты захочешь, можешь податься ко мне в участок. Нам такие как ты точно не помешают.  
— Как я? — спрашивает Дерек неуверенно. Он, кажется, понимает, что шериф имеет в виду, но тот его совершенно удивляет своим ответом.  
— Хорошие как ты. Порядочные как ты.  
  
Стайлз улыбается во все тридцать два, пока Дерек сидит удивлённый. Шериф хлопает его по плечу несколько раз и поднимается.  
  
— Ладно, мальчики. Мне уже пора спать. Не засиживайтесь допоздна, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз кивает и отмахивается от отца.  
  
— Да-да, пап. Спокойной.  
  
Шериф качает головой и смотрит на Дерека.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Дерек. Спасибо, что присоединился к нам. Не пропадай.  
  
Дерек кивает в ответ, а когда Стилински-старший скрывается из виду, смотрит на Стайлза с выражением лица полным недоумения. Стайлз пожимает плечами, вставая с кресла.  
  
— Не знаю, чувак. Он вдруг решил, что ты классный.  
  
Встав с кресла, Стайлз садится на диван. Он молчит с минуту, восхищаясь тем, какую силу в себе несут руки и плечи Дерека. Он скользит взглядом по шее Дерека, там, где можно прощупать пульс и думает, целовал ли кто-нибудь это место? Кусал ли его? Он думает что, чёрт возьми, ему нужно сделать, чтобы ему выпала такая возможность. Чтобы Дерек доверился ему настолько. Сколько часов провисеть в бассейнах, сколько рук почти отрезать, сколько планов по спасению придумать?  
  
Он вспоминает лифт в госпитале, как Дерек схватил его запястье, какой у него был беззащитный вид. Он рассматривает щетину Хейла, его волевой подбородок. Он неосознанно касается своего подбородка, чувствуя себя немного неуверенно – хотел бы он быть более подходящей партией для Дерека. Его взгляд скользит дальше по скулам оборотня, по его ресницам, встречаясь со взглядом Дерека. Стайлз понимает, что Дерек всё это время смотрел на него, и старается не выглядеть виновато.  
  
— Что?  
— Что?  
— Зачем ты трогаешь своё лицо? — интересуется Дерек, теперь уже сам, проводя по своей челюсти пальцами. — У меня что-то на лице?  
  
Стайлз роняет свою руку.  
  
— Эм, нет. Нет! Просто. Я просто… Ну руки… — он нервно смеётся. — Просто трогаю. Своё лицо. Без причины. Не думал об этом.  
  
Дерек медленно кивает и с подозрением смотрит на Стилински. Он отказывал себе в долгих взглядах в его сторону, удивляясь как тяжело ему это далось. Он не знал насколько ему нравилось смотреть на Стайлза, пока он не оказался в ситуации, когда смотреть на него было нежелательно. Он же не мог пялиться на него в присутствии шерифа.  
  
 _Я вообще не должен на него пялиться._  
  
Он представляет как тянется к Стайлзу и касается его. Он думает, как бы ощущались руки парня в его руках. Понравилось ли бы это Стайлзу? Он вспоминает как грустно Стайлз пах, когда он заговорил о возвращении к учёбе в Нью-Йорке, и чувствует надежду. Он даёт сердцу бухнуть пару раз, прежде чем спросить:  
  
— Мы друзья?  
  
Вопрос такой деликатный и милый, и неуверенный, что у Стайлза всё тело трепещет. Он думает, может это прикол, но ведь Дерек не такой. Ему нравится то, как у Дерека нахмурены брови, как его рот приоткрыт и виднеются белые зубы. Он начинает медленно кивать, наращивая темп, когда понимает, что вопрос был взаправду.  
  
— А-ага! Да, чувак. Мы точно друзья. Ты и я, волчьи братья, дуэт спасаем-друг-друга, Норберт и Даггет.  
  
Дерек усмехается и спрашивает:  
  
— Кто Норберт?  
— Ты, — говорит Стайлз, совсем забывая про своё решение не позволять Дереку мнить себя крутым. — Ты точно Норберт.  
  
Дерек улыбается, смотря на свои руки, и бубнит:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Стайлз пялится на него немного, задаваясь вопросом, почему оборотень кажется таким открытым и доступным. Он даже подумывает, не под заклятием ли Дерек, но отбрасывает эту мысль. Дерек чувствуется слишком искренним. Он с любопытством тихо спрашивает:  
  
— О чём ты думаешь?  
  
Вроде бы обычный вопрос, но он вдруг кажется интимным, стоит ему соскользнуть с губ подростка.  
  
Дерек думает о ресницах Стайлза, его розовых губах и мягкой коже. Он думает о его родинках и венах на руках, о том, как футболка льнёт к его телу. О том, как сердце колотится в груди, и как всё зудит от взглядов Стилински. Он глубоко вдыхает и произносит:  
  
— Я… тяжело объяснить, что происходит в твоей голове, когда сам не понимаешь себя.  
  
Стайлз кивает и просто говорит ему.  
  
— Да, я понимаю.  
  
И Дерек знает, что понимает.


	7. Chapter 7

_Сегодня я решила принять боль нахлынувших чувств: ужаса от осознания того, что я бессильна над многими вещами, радости от того, что не только я испытываю подобное. Я борюсь со своими ногами, когда они молят меня сбежать, я борюсь со своим разумом, что пытается защитить меня от тех вещей, что так сильно пыталась забыть. Сегодня – постоянная борьба за исцеление. Оно наполнено потенциалом и многообещающе.  
Рене Йо._

  
  
  
Её руки гладкие и уверенные в своих движениях, они скользят по его бокам и торсу, словно пытаясь нащупать спелость фрукта. В её глазах нет блеска. Она пахнет возбуждением, но словно возбужденна не им. Это так. Это правда.  
  
Он хмурится: раздражение и позор его ошибки воплощаются почти физической болью в лёгких.  
  
Она пробегается ногтями по его груди, и он нервничает, он чувствует себя неуверенно, он уверен, что не сможет ублажить взрослую женщину. Ему же всего пятнадцать.  
  
Ему пятнадцать, ему пятнадцать, ему пятнадцать.  _Ему пятнадцать._  
  
Она прикасается к нему так, словно прекрасно помнит о его возрасте. В её прикосновениях есть нежность. Она тёплая, как человек. Она позволяет ему забыть боль. Потому что пока он думает о том, как неправильно это удовольствие, он забывает о Пейдж. Он забывает об ужасающем ощущении стекающей по рукам чужой крови. Он больше не слышит болезненный сердечный ритм, после которого следует тишина. Он не слышит последнего короткого вздоха. Не тогда, когда он делает что-то опасное.  _С кем-то_  опасным.   
Она трогает его так, словно он растение, а она садовник, который аккуратно пересаживает хрупкий цветок. Она трогает его так, как бы никогда не тронула Пейдж. Если бы Пейдж когда-нибудь коснулась его, в её глазах был бы блеск, они бы оба смеялись и нервничали от своей неуклюжести. Он бы держал её за руку.  
  
Дерек хмурится от боли.  
  
Когда он вспоминает, как Кейт вобрала его в себя, не обращая внимания на его тихое «подожди», он может думать только о том, что не сказал этого достаточно громко. Но это бы ничего не изменило. Вспоминая её голос, он думает, что хотел бы услышать что-нибудь честное. Виолончель. Когда он вспоминает то мимолётное наслаждение, он думает лишь о смерти, о смерти его семьи.  
  
Огонь лижет его руки и ноги, сжигая его синусы, растопляя края образа сложившегося в мыслях.  
  
— Что она делает?  
— Трогает меня. Использует меня.   
— Останови её.   
— Не могу, — рычит Дерек.  
  
Запах её парфюма стоит в его ноздрях, хоть в прошлом он и не казался таким тошнотворным. Он словно вживую чувствует её локоны, спадающие на его лицо. Это так реально.  
  
— Останови её.  
—  _Не могу._  
— Почему?  
— Потому что она… потому что это произошло в прошлом.  
— Правильно.  
  
Боль словно ослабевает. Картинка в мыслях размывается. Сердечный ритм немного замедляется.  
  
Дерек лежит на диване у доктора Ланди. Он пытается медитировать, но у него не выходит, глаза отказываются быть закрытыми. Он громко вздыхает.   
  
— Насколько тебе тревожно?  
— Терпимо. Просто некомфортно.   
— В какой части тела сидит твоя тревога?  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
Женщина щёлкает ручкой и говорит:  
  
— Может, ты ощущаешь её в желудке? Тебя мутит? Может в груди? Твоё сердце колотится? Или может лёгким тесно в груди? Может в шее. Тебе не хочется тереть её? Дышать не тяжело?  
— В груди, кажется, — отвечает Дерек, сжимая пальцы.  
  
Доктор Ланди кивает, вдыхает глубоко через нос и выпускает воздух изо рта. Он знает, что она пытается на примере показать, что ему следует делать, но он упрямо не поддаётся.  
Тогда она спрашивает:  
  
— Как выглядят твои мысли? Как они звучат в твоей голове?  
— Не знаю, — бубнит Дерек, чувствуя себя идиотом, слишком большим для её дивана. — Такое ощущение, что вы попросите меня закрыть глаза и поговорить о моих отношениях с отцом.  
  
Доктор Ланди мягко смеётся и говорит:  
  
— Я не такой специалист, но если хочешь, мы можем поговорить об этом.  
— Я совершенно точно не хочу.  
— Я запомню, — улыбается она. — Давай тогда поговорим об МНМ?  
— M&M’s (эмэндэмс)?  
— МНМ. Это акроним.  
— Если бы я знал, что все мои проблемы могут решить акронимы…  
— Он означает Машинально-Негативное Мышление, — говорит Лиан, не обращая внимания на его скептицизм.   
— О боже, — ворчит Дерек, скользя пальцами по скальпу. — Нам обязательно это?   
  
Доктор Ланди молчит, но затем говорит:  
  
— Нет. Мы не обязаны ничего делать, Дерек.  
  
Оборотень вздыхает.  
  
 _Я здесь, чтобы работать над собой._  
  
— Хорошо, — сдаётся он. — Расскажите мне об эмэндэмс.  
— Машинально-негативное мышление – это приобретаемое поведение. Многие люди, обладающие им, живут в способствующих тревоге обстоятельствах.   
— Ага, — соглашается Дерек с грустным смешком. — Мою жизнь точно можно назвать способствующей тревоге.   
— К сожалению, МНМ является результатом тревоги и производит лишь тревогу.   
— Ясно, — говорит Дерек, смотря в потолок.  
  
Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на неё, пока она записывает что-то в папку.  
  
— Существует 10 основных путей мышления, которые способствуют тревоге. Первый тип – это мышление "всё или ничего". Когда для тебя не существует середины или серых оттенков. Можешь подумать о ситуации, варианты в которой были лишь чёрно-белыми?  
— Джексон, — признаёт Дерек. — Я думал, что единственным выходом было убить его, когда Укус превратил его в каниму.   
— Мхм, — соглашается Лиан, записывая что-то. — Правильно. Второе мышление – "сверхобобщение". Человек при этом обобщает концепт негативного опыта, приписывая его к другим ситуациям. Можешь подумать о том, что подходит сюда?  
— Полагаю, Кейт? — говорит он. — Я не доверяю женщинам из-за неё.   
— Правильно! — говорит Лиан. — Единичный случай, поставил под сомнение все дальнейшие связи, и это и есть сверхобобщение. Третий вид называется "ментальным фильтром". Его определение похоже на МНМ. Как ты думаешь, что это значит?  
— Механически негативные мысли о чём-то.  
— Почти, — кивает Ланди. — Это процесс концентрации внимания на негативных событиях, исключая положительные. Случается, что люди ставят под сомнение позитивность события, считая его результатом чего-то негативного. В пример можно привести спасение Скотта от охотников. Ведь ты назвал это "тупой удачей", вместо того, чтобы признать свои способности и преданность. — Дерек кивает в ответ, и она продолжает. — Пятый тип – "прыжки к выводам", похоже на ИОКР. Это построение негативных необоснованных предположений. Когда ты так думал?  
— Каждый день своей жизни?  
  
Доктор Ланди посмеивается.  
  
— Ладно. Шестой называется "катастрофированием". Мышление в направлении худшего возможного сценария.   
— Например, то, что я боюсь убить Стайлза, если сближусь с ним.   
— Да, — соглашается Ланди. — Седьмой тип – "эмоциональная убеждённость". Вера в то, что ты чувствуешь, является реальностью. Путание фактов с чувствами. Вера в то, что раз тебе страшно, значит реальность является опасной; раз тебе грустно – произошло что-то неисправимое. Восьмой тип – "следует-не-следует". Это означает, что в голове ты установил для себя какие-то правила, не обязательно обоснованные, которым ты должен следовать. Например, твоя вера в то, что ты не должен проводить время с людьми не своей возрастной группы.  
— Хорошо, — понимает Дерек.   
— Девятый тип – "ярлыки". Это означает, что ты дал себе статус, так же необязательно обоснованный. Ты называешь себя монстром в независимости от того, говоришь ли ты о Пейдж, Кейт или Стайлзе.   
  
Дерек отворачивается от неё, уставившись в потолок.  
  
— Десятый тип – "персонализация". Когда ты винишь себя или берёшь на себя ответственность за вещи неподвластные тебе. Можешь привести пример?  
  
Дерек закрывает глаза.  
  
— Виню себя за то, что сделала Кейт.   
— Именно, — Лиан говорит это так, словно гладит его по спине.  
  
Он слышит, что она рвёт бумагу, и поворачивается к ней. Она протягивает ему лист с записями, сделанными идеальным почерком. Он смотрит на неё, и она вежливо ему улыбается:  
  
— В учебных целях.   
— Спасибо, — говорит он тихо, расслабляя голову на подушке.  
— Есть вопросы?  
— Как мне исправить это?  
  
Взгляд Лиан наполняется гордостью.  
  
— Нужно изменить образ формирования мыслей.   
— Как?  
— Я дам тебе два задания на дом, — начинает женщина, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле и открывая новую страницу. — Первое – следи внимательно за тем, как предложения звучат в твоих мыслях. Когда ты поймёшь, что мысль в твоей голове является негативной, попробуй преобразить её в позитивную.   
— Хорошо, — соглашается Дерек.  
— Вторая – утверждения. Мы напишем список утверждений, и я бы хотела, чтобы ты произносил их каждый день.  
— Ну, нет, — отказывается Дерек, принимая сидячее положение. — Нет-нет-нет. Это типа мантра «я красивый такой, какой есть»? На такое я не соглашусь.   
— Видишь, Дерек. Проблема в том, что терапевты  _скармливают_  пациентам утверждения, в которые те сами не верят. Повторение чего-то снова и снова не делает это более правдоподобным, а людям, не верящим в эти утверждения, они и не помогут. Поэтому ты и я сделаем список правдивых утверждений, таких, в которые ты сможешь верить.  
— Удачи с этим, — говорит ей Дерек, снова ложась на диван.  
  
Через полчаса Дерек держит в руках список:  
  
 _1\. Мой опыт сделал меня преданным и надёжным человеком;_  
 _2\. Моё доверие тяжело заслужить, но когда я его дарю, оно стоит того;_  
 _3\. Я сконцентрирован на своём успехе и успехе других;_  
 _4\. Я стремлюсь к счастью на своих условиях;_  
 _5\. Я нацелен на исцеление._  
  
Дерек смотрит на список, оценивая его. Он думает о Пейдж и не чувствует укола в сердце. Да, боль есть, но она не такая резкая. Он чувствует грусть и увядающее чувство вины – с этим он может справиться. Но голос в затворах разума всё ещё говорит, что он худшее, что с ней могло произойти. Но другой твердит, что это часть прошлого, и самобичевание ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Он же говорит, что Дерек не в силах её спасти.  
  
Первый голос говорит, что верить Кейт было глупо, что этой ошибки можно было с лёгкостью избежать. Он говорит себе, что не мог знать, что она задумала, и поэтому не смог её остановить. Он понимает, что нельзя исправить того, что произошло, и это делает ему больно, но терпимо. Он знает, что ничего уже не исправить.  
  
Он представляет лицо Лоры, вспоминает последний раз, когда обнимал её, когда проводил вечер в её компании. Этот надоедливый голос твердит, что он должен был поехать с ней в Бикон Хилз; может он бы смог защитить её от Питера. "Возможно", — отвечает второй голос. Но с этим уже ничего не поделать. Она умерла, и он не мог её защитить.  
  
Он вспоминает Бойда и Эрику, вспоминает то, что воспринял укус Джексона как очередной вызов. Он вспоминает, как выгнал Айзека из лофта. Он думает, что мог бы справиться со всем лучше сейчас. Если бы ему выпал шанс снова стать Альфой, он бы справился лучше. Он думает, что сейчас он более стабилен. Он твёрдо стоит на своих ногах и смог бы научить их всему. Но единственное, что он может – это жить в память о них, сражаться во имя них и становиться лучше. Он, может, не станет Альфой, которого они заслуживали, но он станет личностью, которую они заслуживали.   
  
Он думает о Стайлзе.  
  
 _Стайлз._  
  
Стайлз с его путаными волосами, вздёрнутым носом и стучащим, как кроличье, львиным сердцем. Стайлз и его родинки, сильные руки, тонкая талия, острый ум и язык без костей. Стайлз, который пахнет медовым хлебом и немного океаном, с налётом запахов сахара, кофе и нервозности. Он думает о своих руках на Стайлзе, на его хрупкой жизни, что заключена в его человеческом теле. Его руки кажутся грязными, ему кажется, он разрушит Стайлза.  
  
 _Нет. Ты можешь, ты будешь хорошим для него. Ты дашь ему всё, чего он заслуживает. Он искренен с тобой, и ты будешь искренен с ним. Ты стоишь этого. Ты достоин любви, спасения._  
  
Он кивает себе, не замечая взгляда Ланди.  
  
Его старое Я говорит, что он слишком сломлен, что ему не исцелиться.  
  
 _Ты исцелишься. Ты справишься._  
  
Он чувствует маму рядом. Почти чует её запах. Он знает, что она бы сказала ему это, и он бы ей поверил. Он слышит её в своей голове, как она говорит, какой Стайлз харизматичный, и как она рада, что его сердце выбрало Стайлза. Как она говорит, что гордится им. Может это выдумки. Может где-то во вселенной его мать смотрит на него с разочарованием, со злостью. Но что-то внутри говорит ему, что она всё равно любит его. Он помнит, как показал ей свои новые глаза, как она всё так же смотрела на него самой великой любовью, и кивает себе. Он принимает её любовь.  
  
Она бы сказала ему, что с ним всё хорошо. Что именно такая помощь нужна была ему, что это нежное чувство в его груди к Стайлзу – правильное. Она бы сказала следовать ему, заботиться об этом чувстве, думать о нём, говорить о нём. Она бы назвала его тем, что он боится произнести вслух. Она была бы рада.   
  
Его сердце колотится, и он делает глубокий вдох носом и выдыхает через рот. Доктор Ланди улыбается, она пахнет гордостью.  
  
— Ты не приговорён к пожизненному страданию, Дерек, — говорит психотерапевт.  
  
Он думает об этом. Как он верил в это. Что после Пейдж вся его жизнь превратилась в тёмный парадокс, из которого ему никогда не вырваться.  
  
Но теперь он верит.  
  
Он думает, как долго в нём не было веры, потому что сейчас он чувствует себя словно в новой коже.  
  
Он поднимает голову, смотря на Лиан.  
  
— Можно ещё кое о чём попросить?


	8. Chapter 8

_Шрам не имеет особенностей. Он не похож на кожу. Он не говорит о возрасте или здоровье, не бледнеет и не темнеет от загара. Он не имеет пор, волос или морщин. Он защищает и скрывает то, что под ним.  
Сюзанна Кэйсн._

  
  
      Вернувшись домой, Дерек кладёт листы с утверждениями и список МНМ на стол, стоящий перед его окнами на всю стену. Он берёт в руки последний список, о котором попросил доктора Ланди, и раскрывает его.  
  
 _Как быть дружелюбным  
  
1\. Смейся и улыбайся (попробуй разрядить обстановку для других).  
2\. Не отвлекайся (уделяй внимание собеседнику. Старайся не проверять телефон).  
3\. Язык тела должен быть открытым (так ты будешь казаться доступным. Поработай над своими скрещенными руками).  
4\. Задавай вопросы людям.  
5\. Слушай внимательно и проявляй интерес.  
6\. Установи комфортный зрительный контакт.  
7\. Практикуйся в ведении дружеских разговоров (лучше говорить на позитивные темы).  
8\. Хвали других и подмечай их сильные стороны._  
  
Дерек начинает гримасничать с первого же пункта.   
Он практически уверен, что никогда не делал ничего из этих вещей.   
В голове мелькают воспоминания о танцах с Лорой на её девятый день рождения. Семейный барбекю, малышка-кузина в его руках, потому что он не хотел, чтобы она пропустила праздник, хоть ей и было всего пару месяцев. Он вспоминает свои награды и номинации в младшей и средней школах (лучшая улыбка, лучший друг, самый популярный мальчик). Он помнит, как пробовался в команду по баскетболу, как работал в центре волонтёров, как подошёл к Пейдж в оркестровой, и понимает что он не прав.  
  
Он просто забыл. Он говорит себе, что может научиться снова. Он сможет. Он складывает лист и убирает его в портмоне. Как раз в тот момент, когда он кладёт портмоне в карман, начинает вибрировать телефон. Он вытаскивает его, а на экране контакт Стайлза с его фото, где он показывает язык.  
  
Ему хочется взять в рот этот язык.  
Он закрывает глаза.  
  
 _Прекрати. Нет. Плохо._  
  
Дерек вздыхает и даёт себе секунду. Он знает, что романтические чувства или просто сексуальное желание в адрес Стайлза приведёт только к большим осложнениям. Мгновение спустя он усмехается понимая, что «катастрафирует».  
Он не знает, когда заговорит о растущем в сердце образе Стайлза на терапии. Наверное, после того, как сам для себя признает, что возбуждается из-за Стайлза, и из-за него же думает о том, каким бы он хотел быть человеком, он признается в этом кому-то другому. Он открывает глаза и смотрит на телефон. Он пальцем проводит по экрану, стараясь не думать о том, что скользит по языку Стилински, и видит:  
  
 **Стайлз:  
Мы со Скоттом идём в молл. Он не знает, что дарить Кире на др. Присоединишься?**  
  
Дерек пялится на сообщение. Неужели ему всего лишь нужно было не быть грубым? Он быстро печатает ответ.  
  
 **Вы:  
Я не самый полезный человек в этом аспекте. Зачем я вам?**  
  
Ответ приходит ему так быстро, словно и секунда не прошла.  
  
 **Стайлз:  
Нам не нужны твои советы о подарках, Лорд Хмуроволк Фон-Страдальтингтон. Просто пошли с нами в молл.**  
  
Дерек усмехается телефону и размышляет стоит ли ему идти. Он обычно думает, что испортит всё своей аурой Дерека, но приглашение его интригует. Он знает, что это хорошая возможность потренироваться быть снова дружелюбным.   
Он помнит, что в четырнадцать был душой вечеринок друзей. Он помнит подругу Сару, которая отказывалась открывать подарки на свой день рождения, пока Дерек не согласился комментировать процесс, как в новостях. Он старается поверить, что сможет стать тем человеком. Или хотя бы кем-то похожим на того человека.  
  
 **Вы:  
Заедете за мной? Или мне приехать самому?**  
  
Его телефон снова вибрирует, а он смеётся вслух, думая, что Стайлз должно быть рад, и он не против поскорее оказаться в этой дружелюбной атмосфере.  
  
 **Стайлз:  
Мы заедем за тобой! Буду через 10 мин.**  
  
Дерек улыбается и совсем не чувствует себя глупо.  
  
 **Вы:  
Хорошо. Буду снаружи.**  
  
Дерек перекладывает кошелёк в куртку и выходит из лофта, запирая дверь.   
Стайлз приезжает ровно через десять минут, и Дерек старается не улыбнуться очарованно. Он собирается сесть назад, но видит там Скотта, мило улыбающегося и машущего ему. Он смотрит на Скотта и думает, чего тот не занял переднее место. Он переводит взгляд на Стайлза, чьи щеки слегка розовеют, и тот, хлопая по сиденью, зовёт: «Забирайся, Хмуроволк».  
  
Дерек бросает на него многозначительный взгляд, но собирается сесть, открыв дверцу, но затем замирает, говоря:  
  
— Оу, погоди.  
  
Он идёт к своей машине и достаёт из бардачка солнцезащитные очки. Идя к машине Стайлза, он надевает их и слышит, как сердце Стилински пропускает удар. Парень бормочет себе под нос:  
  
— Божечки, почему он словно ходячее порно?  
— Аргх, — стонет Скотт, — будь тише.  
  
Стайлз невинно улыбается, когда Дерек подходит к машине, поэтому Хэйл решает сделать вид, что не слышал ничего (хоть услышанное ему и понравилось). Стайлз несётся к моллу и, когда они подъезжают, Дерек начинает нервничать. Вдруг он начинает переживать, что будет неуместно смотреться с этими двумя – слишком высокий, слишком большой, слишком злой, слишком взрослый, – но он останавливает свои мысли. Он говорит себе, что всё нормально. Ведь они друзья. Он повторяет эти слова в мыслях, пока не успокаивается, а затем следует за ребятами в торговый центр.  
  
— Ненавижу моллы.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Скотт.  
— Это гремучая смесь сексуализированной лживой рекламы, жирной жареной еды, подростковых гормонов, плачущих детей на поводках и тысяч разговоров, происходящих одновременно. Это какофония звуков и запахов, в большинстве случаев неприятных.   
— Чувак, — обеспокоенно говорит Стайлз, — если тебе некомфортно тут, зачем ты согласился?  
  
Дерек смотрит на Стилински, а затем и на Скотта, который пожимает плечами, и так же пожимает плечами в ответ. Он снимает очки, когда они входят в здание и говорит:  
  
— Не знаю. Вы решили пойти. И позвали меня.  
  
Сердцебиение Стайлза учащается, и Скотт улыбается ему. Он улыбается и Дереку тоже, хлопая того по спине.  
  
— Иногда ты клёвый, Дерек.  
— Ого, ну спасибо, Скотт.  
  
Скотт смеётся и спрашивает:  
  
— Так вот, у тебя есть идеи, что может понравиться 17-летней девушке?  
  
Дерек останавливается, высоко вскидывая бровями, и вздыхает.  
Стайлз помнит, что приблизительно такое же выражение лица было у оборотня, когда он спросил, будет ли он бить женщину-офицера в лицо в качестве отвлекающего манёвра. Он решает, что это выражение лица много смешнее, когда Дерек дарит его кому-то помимо него.  
  
— Нет, вообще-то.  
  
Скотт снова смеётся, а у Стайлза сердце поёт от того, что они ладят. МакКолл пожимает плечами и говорит:  
  
— Значит нас трое.  
  
Дерек пытается вспомнить, что написано на листе в бумажнике. В голову приходит «задавай вопросы», и он спрашивает:  
  
— Что ей нравится? Какое у неё хобби?  
  
Скотт задумчиво отвечает:  
  
— Ей нравится рисовать. Когда я был у неё дома и ел пиццу, заметил, что у неё скетчи на стенах. Ей очень нравится манга, но я не знаю, какие жанры она читает. Её рисунки были похожи на мангу. Она любит свою катану и тренироваться с ней. Она классная.   
— Ну, — говорит Дерек, глянув на Стайлза, который выглядит подозрительно гордым. — Давайте посмотрим на материалы для рисования.  
  
Скотт улыбается во все тридцать два и хвалит Хейла:  
  
— Отличная мысль, чувак. Пойдём! — парень уходит вперёд, а Стайлз равняется с Дереком. Он смотрит на оборотня и улыбается, пока тот скалится.  
— Что?  
— Да ты старый добрый добряк.   
— Заткнись, Стайлз, — бормочет Дерек.  
  
Улыбка Стайлза становится широкой ухмылкой, и у Дерека едва выходит оторвать взгляд от его красивого рта. Они оба слышат вопрос Скотта:  
  
— Лидия?  
  
Они смотрят в сторону друга и видят Лидию рядом с Джексоном.  
  
— Джексон? — голос Стайлза становится на октаву выше. Дерек ухмыляется.  
— Ну, замечательно, — ворчит Уиттмор.  
  
Подростки подбегают к друзьям, но Дерек всё тем же размеренным шагом сокращает дистанцию между ними. Скотт осматривает Джексона с ног до головы и выносит вердикт:  
  
— Чувак, да ты вообще не изменился!  
— В смысле? — спрашивает Джексон с тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Ты был в Англии. Он думал, ты вернёшься в котелке, с шикарными усами, с тростью и акцентом, — объясняет Стайлз. Скотт даже не отрицает слова друга.  
  
Джексон смотрит на Дерека, между ними повисает неловкость, пока он не говорит, прочистив горло:  
  
— Прости, что не сказал, что я в городе. Хотел провести время с Лидией, пока меня не закидали вопросами.  
  
Дерек показывает правую руку, жестом говоря, что всё в порядке. Они так и смотрят друг на друга, пока Скотт не прерывает тишину:  
  
— Так что ты тут делаешь?  
  
Стайлзу одновременно интересно, но и дискомфортно от того, что Хейл и Уиттмор до сих пор не прервали зрительного контакта, вынуждая Мартин ответить на заданный вопрос:  
  
— Он приехал на летние каникулы. И поэтому я не виделась с вами. Я его приватизировала.  
  
Джексон вдруг говорит:  
  
— Ты выглядишь хорошо. И волосы тоже.  
  
Дерек улыбается и отвечает:  
  
— Спасибо. Ты тоже выглядишь хорошо. Здоровым. – Пауза, а затем признание. – Я беспокоился о тебе.  
  
Из-за этого все взгляды в компании устремляются к нему, словно у него открытая черепно-мозговая травма. Дерек лишь пожимает плечами, словно каждый день выдаёт подобные фразы. Лидия, Стайлз и Скотт обмениваются взглядами. Джексон наклоняет голову, крылья его носа вздымаются на мгновение, и он как бы напоминает:  
  
— Ты больше не мой Альфа.  
— Больше нет.  
  
Взгляд Дерек скользит к довольному, улыбающемуся Скотту.  
  
— Боже, да ты…  
  
Дерек вспоминает свой список:  
  
 _Хвали других и подмечай их сильные стороны._  
  
— Он хорошо с этим справляется, — уверяет Хейл.  
  
Стайлз почти смеётся в голос, от звёздочек и сердечек, замелькавших в глазах лучшего друга. Он смотрит на Дерека и улыбается самой милой своей улыбкой. Дереку неловко, но он пытается ответить улыбкой я-пытаюсь-быть-милым-в-ответ-но-ни-черта-не-выходит, которая не доходит до его глаз и уж точно до бровей. Над этим Стайлз смеётся в голос, заслуживая тяжёлый взгляд от Хейла.  
  
— Это не совсем то, что я представлял себе, когда Лидия сказала, что тут многое изменилось, — говорит Джексон. — Вы всё такие же идиоты, разве что немного... радужнее.   
— А что вы тут делаете, ребят? — спрашивает Стайлз у Лидии.  
  
Лидия перебрасывает свои идеальные волосы за плечо и говорит:  
  
— Просто шоппинг. А вы?  
— Ищем подарок Кире, — гордо говорит Скотт. — Есть идеи?  
— Не знаю. Может, сходишь со мной в бутик? Может, найдём, что ей понравится.  
— Но я не знаю её размер, — признаётся Скотт, думая является ли он плохим бойфрендом из-за этого.  
  
Лидия закатывает глаза и говорит:  
  
— Конечно, не знаешь. Но я-то смогу подобрать идеальный размер. Я никогда не ошибаюсь. Пошли.  
  
Она обнимает руку Джексона и уходит, абсолютно уверенная, что друзья последуют за ней.  
  
Так они и сделали.  
  
Для Дерека это становится верхушкой его страданий. Он понимает, что предложение Лидии оказалось хитрым планом по смене его гардероба. Он пытается напугать её своим взглядом, только вот её взгляд тяжелее и холоднее его. Он смотрит на остальных ребят, но те лишь беспомощно пожимают плечами. Джексон смотрит на него поверх стопки сложенных брюк на примерку в его руках.  
  
— Просто сдайся Дерек, всё равно не выиграешь, — советует Уитмор.  
— Нет, — рычит Дерек.  
  
Он холодно смотрит на Мартин, когда та вручает ему пару тёмных джинс и рубашку. Она смотрит так, словно в их ситуации она и есть хищник (чему он, кажется, верит), а позади раздаётся Стайлзово:  
  
— Давай, Дерек.  
— Нет, — повторяет он, разворачиваясь и хмурясь на Стайлза.   
— Да эти джинсы смотрятся классно. Лидия тебя хорошенько отполирует! — соглашается Скотт.  
— Я вообще не хочу, чтобы меня полировали, — жалуется ему Дерек.  
— Сделай это для тех, кто не сможет смотреться в них так классно как ты, Дерек, — давит Лидия. — Эти бедные плоскозадые мужчины. Померь их, Дерек. Твоя пятая точка будет смотреться шикарно. Они были сшиты для тебя. Померь.  
— Нет, — ворчит Дерек, чувствуя как краснеют уши, от того как Стайлз лыбится.   
— Сделай это для них. Тебе что не жалко менее эстетически везучих парней?  
— Нет.  
— Сделай это ради  _детей!_  — поддакивает Скотт.  
  
Лидия улыбается, а Дерек чувствует себя преданным.  
  
— Ради детей, которые мечтают выглядеть хорошо в дизайнерских джинсах!  
— Нет!  
— Ради  _детей_ , Дерек.  
— Ради  _Америки_ , Дерек, — ухмыляется Стайлз.  
  
Его брови почти встречаются на переносице, пока Скотт ржёт, а Джексон старается изо всех сил не смеяться.  
  
— Где твой  _патриотизм_ , Дерек? — присоединяется Скотт, пока Стайлз играет бровями.  
  
Дерек ощущает себя загнанным в угол животным, а Лидия чувствует, что сила на её стороне. Стайлз начинает скандировать всё громче и громче:  
  
— США! США! США!  
  
Дерек хватает вещи из рук девушки и агрессивно закрывает дверь примерочной. Скотт и Стайлз весело смеются, напевая «Боже, благослови Америку».  
  
— Не за что, — говорит Стайлзу Лидия.  
  
Дерек не понимает о чём она.  
  
Он почти пять минут буравит зеркало, пока не слышит Мартин за дверями.  
  
— Я отсюда чувствую твоё недовольство. Прекрати хмуриться, а то морщины появятся. — Дерек лишь хмурится сильнее. — И только попробуй не показаться мне в них. Я делаю вложение.  
— Ты не купишь мне эти штаны, — говорит Дерек двери.  
— Так мило – ты думаешь, у тебя есть голос в этом.  
  
Дерек вздыхает и это так необычно для него, что они оба замолкают. Он пытается вспомнить, когда вёл себя так в последний раз, и в голову приходит Нью-Йорк и их с Лорой квартира, недовольство от того, что сестра вновь устроила ему свидание. Ему, кажется, было 21. Лидия за дверью садится на скамью, услышав звук расстёгивающейся ширинки. Так же он чует, что в соседнюю примерочную входит Джексон.   
Как-то это всё сюрреалистично.   
Он, в конце концов, выходит из примерочной и обнаруживает рядом с Лидией Скотта и Стайлза. У последнего учащается пульс при виде него, а вот Мартин выглядит злой.  
  
— Не могу поверить! Ты проторчал там 10 минут и надел только джинсы?  
  
Она вытаскивает из примерочной рубашки и приказывает ему раздеваться. Он старается не краснеть и выглядеть сильным, но всё же бросает Скотту куртку, а затем стягивает со спины футболку. В процессе, он слышит странный глубокий стук сердца Стилински, который никогда раньше не слышал. Он делает вид, что не заметил. Он не хочет размышлять над этим и давать себе ложную надежду из-за всплеска гормонов подростка. Он хлопает руку Лидии, когда та пытается застегнуть на нём пуговицы и делает это сам.  
  
— Я думаю, ты выглядишь прекрасно. А вы, мальчики?  
  
Скотт кивает и говорит:  
  
— Да, чувак. Выглядишь классно!  
  
Стайлз лишь открывает рот словно рыбка.  
  
— Ну? Покрутись.  
  
Дерек возводит глаза к потолку и глубоко вздыхает. Что же он сделал такого в прошлой жизни? Он пытается рассуждать здраво и думает, может это очередной шанс, чтобы сблизиться с другими. Он смотрит на неё сверху вниз, а она словно чувствует перемену в его настроении, и её плечи расслабляются.  
  
 _Она не пытается издеваться надо мной. Она пытается быть дружелюбной. Я должен принять это. Я должен быть дружелюбен в ответ._  
  
Он прилагает все усилия, чтобы расслабить мышцы лица. Он даже дарит ей немного напряжённую, но улыбку. Сердце Стайлза снова раздаётся громким незнакомым ритмом. Хоть он и слышит это, но от Лидии взгляда не отводит. На периферии лицо Скотта сияет, словно он стал свидетелем чуда. Мартин честно улыбается, её глаза выдают её радость.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается он. Сделав шаг назад, он начинает поворачиваться. Когда он снова встречается с ней взглядом, она выглядит задумчиво. Она показывает на конец коридора с множеством зеркал.   
— Пройдись туда, — говорит она, но затем прибавляет. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Дерек кивает и делает, как она попросила.  
  
— Стайлз, — говорит она буднично. — Ты же не совсем натурал, мне нужно твоё мнение.  
  
Стайлз спотыкается, но подходит к девушке. Дерек смотрит в зеркале на Стайлза, чуя, что он смущён, возбуждён (как всегда) и почему-то немного грустен. Что кажется странным. Он беспокоится о Стайлзе и его чувствах, но не лезет ли он не в своё дело.   
  
Лидия спрашивает:  
  
— Как думаешь, нам нужен размер поменьше? Или его зад и так шикарно смотрится?  
  
Стайлз начинает громко кашлять.


	9. Chapter 9

_Мы обретаем и теряем, и мы должны быть признательны; и с этой признательностью принять чистым сердцем, что бы ни осталось в жизни после потерь.  
Андре Дабус II  
_

  
  
Дерека словно заарканили, ведь он обнаруживает себя у Лидии с Джексоном, Стайлзом и Скоттом. У него пакет с двумя рубашками и джинсами, которые он не хотел. Джексон переодевается в плавательные шорты, а Мартин одалживает друзьям плавки своего отца, говоря, что они сами решат, кому их надевать. Сама девушка уходит переодеться в купальник. Дерек с улыбкой смотрит, как Скотт и Стайлз играют в камень-ножницы-бумагу, и почти ликует вслух, когда выигрывает Стайлз. Скотт в итоге пожимает плечами и раздевается до трусов. Он гордо смотрит на Дерека и спрашивает:  
  
— Альфы же должны чем-то жертвовать ради стаи, да?  
  
Дерек хмыкает и отвечает:  
  
— Конечно, но честный проигрыш Стайлзу не считается жертвой.  
— Семантика, — комментирует Лидия.  
  
Скотт победно улыбается и игриво говорит Хейлу:  
  
— Вот именно, Дерек. Семантика.  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза и смотрит, как Лидия идёт к бассейну, словно по красной дорожке. Джексон выглядит очень довольным. Запах, что источает Джексон, заставляет Дерека со Скоттом обменяться взглядами. МакКолл словно ребёнок радуется, что Дерек вместе с ним молча подначивает Джексона, закрывая рот, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух. Он делает вид, что просто потирает подбородок, но всё очевидно. Дерек вспоминает, как в детстве они старались так же не смеяться, когда чей-то запах за ужином выдавал их секреты с потрохами.   
  
Он вспоминает, как Лора сидела справа и Лиам слева, как отец сидел во главе стола, спрашивая Лору о близящихся танцах. Родители знали, что у Дерека есть пара, поэтому не спрашивали его. Мама вот уже неделю докучала Лоре с Донни Мороном (Лиам издевательски тянул имя парня, заслуживая укус от сестрёнки), а Лора, к прочему, каждый раз при упоминании парня, источала запах тёмного шоколада и гардении, означавший смущение, увлечение и немного возбуждение. Вся семья знала, что на школьные мероприятия Лора ходила, только чтобы смотреть на парня издалека таким же взглядом, как она смотрела на свой плакат с Backstreet Boys. Всё, что нужно было сделать — это упомянуть имя Донни, и Лора начинала источать этот запах, а Дерек с Лиамом, едва сдерживая смех, получали пинки под столом от тети.  
  
Дерек улыбается себе, ведь лучше прочувствовать тёплую ностальгию от их момента со Скоттом, чем холодную грусть.  
  
Запах Джексона замаскирован дорогим парфюмом, но когда он долго смотрит на Лидию, можно учуять густой цветочный запах. Розы и ломоносы, что-то сахарное, вишнёво-ванильное, но тёплое и знакомое, словно прогревшийся на солнце мелкий песок. Дерек замечает, что Лидия не источает много запахов, а те что источает, немного приглушены и это должно быть из-за того, что она банши, но она выдаёт себя другими способами.  
  
Когда Джексон прикасается к ней, Дерек видит рой мурашек, бегущих по её рукам, когда он зовет её по имени, губы Лидии приподнимаются в улыбке. Её руки соприкасаются с его, когда они идут рядом, она заправляет прядь волос за ухо, когда он подолгу смотрит на неё. Они пахнут друг другом. Их запахи сливаются, как у большинства пар.   
  
Дерек по-доброму им завидует. Он не чувствует горечь, не чувствует беспомощность как раньше. Он думает, что здорово иметь такую близость с другим человеком.   
  
Когда Стайлз выходит из дома, он замечает на столе IPod и спрашивает:  
  
— Э-эм, можно я включу музыку?  
  
Лидия кивает и говорит:  
  
— Да, там есть плейлист для бассейна.   
  
Джексон оказывается единственным, кому это не кажется странным. Включив устройство, Стайлз направляется к Дереку, опирающемуся о колонну под навесом на заднем дворе семейства Мартин.   
  
 _Just one look and I fell so ha-ar-arddd,  
In love… with you, oh oh!  
I found out how good it fee-eel-eels…  
To have… your love, oh oh!_  
  
Дерек не знает, на что спереть свою реакцию. Он думает о любви и молодости, о приключениях и заботе о другом человеке и о шансе ему позаботиться о тебе.   
Он пытается вспомнить эти ощущения, когда твои губы накрывает в честном поцелуе, когда лишь взгляд другого человека бросает в дрожь.   
  
А затем он резко вдыхает, стоит Стайлзу приблизиться.  
  
— Оу, я люблю эту песню, — говорит Лидия.  
  
Дерек не знает, какой запах он источает, но если судить по тому, как резко разворачиваются головы Скотта и Джексона, его запах силён.  
  
И говорит громче слов.  
  
 _Say you will, will be my-I-ine,  
Forever… and always, oh oh!  
Just one look and I knew-ew-ew…  
That you… were my only one, oh oh!_  
  
Тело Стайлза представляет собой такой элегантный простор бледной кожи, что он не может заставить себя не пялиться. Он усыпан родинками, и он худой, его бедренные косточки отчётливо видны, и на левой красуется россыпь веснушек.   
  
Дерек вспоминает, что похожее было у Лоры. Мама сравнивала их с кофе с молоком. У Лоры они были на бедре и родители говорили, что когда она родилась, они имели форму мировой карты. Со временем их форма менялась, а некоторые даже пропадали вовсе. Лоре было жаль, она их очень любила.   
  
 _I thought I was dreamin' but I was wrong!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Oh, but-a I'm gonna keep on schemin'…  
Till I can a-make you, make you my own!_  
  
Он слишком отвлекается на дорожку тёмных волос, тянущихся от пупка Стайлза. Он думает, каковы они на ощупь и ему хочется прикоснуться к ним. Он думает, какими его руки будут казаться большими и неуклюжими на фоне мягкого живота Стайлза. А по бокам, рядом с поясом шорт, туго затянутых на тонкой талии Стайлза, висят эти спасающие-жизнь-печатающие-со-скоростью-света-машущие-битой руки, переходящие в элегантные запястья.   
  
Взгляд Хейла скользит по длинным рукам Стайлза, в которые тот, кажется, ещё вырос не до конца. Дерек даёт себе на секунду задуматься, как бы эти руки ощущались на его талии, и опускает глаза в пол.   
  
Джексон и Скотт обмениваются взглядами (прежний голос говорит, что они осуждают его, смеются над ним), и он хотел бы прибить их к месту взглядом и заткнуть их, но это не сработает. Рациональная часть него говорит, что это бессмысленно – Джексон и Скотт хорошо к нему относятся; что они доверяют ему со Стайлзом, и всем другим, ведь в ином случае он бы не был здесь, в доме Лидии. Он бы даже не был в живых.  
  
Инстинкт, говорящий зарычать на них, всё ещё силён, и он прикладывает усилие, чтобы нормально себя повести. Они с Доктором Ланди пытаются изменить образ его мышления. Поэтому он не пытается убить их взглядом.  
  
Он отрывает взгляд от пола. И смотрит на Стайлза.   
  
 _So you see, I really care-are-are!  
Without you… I'm nothin', oh oh!  
Just one look… and I know-oh-oh,  
I'll get you… someday, oh oh!_  
  
Адамово яблоко Стилински гулко падает вниз, как случается, когда Дерек смотрит на него подолгу. Обычно в такие моменты Дерек отводит взгляд. Ведь именно такой эффект ему хотелось производить на Стайлза. Больше нет.  
  
Это признание самое близкое к  _тому_ , что он не хочет озвучивать. Это та правда, которую он обычно закапывает поглубже. Но она почти всплывает наружу, почти заставляет признать себя. Внутри него его старое, подростковое Я оперирует во взрослом теле. Этот мальчишка, по сути, носит тело взрослого Дерека, как тот в семь лет с Лорой носил кокон из одеяла, пока они играли в крепость из одеял. Этот мальчишка смотрит на Стайлза его глазами и, прыгая, кричит «Люби!».   
  
 _Just one look, that's all it took!  
Just one look, that's all it took!  
Just one look, that's all it took!_  
  
Стайлз начинает кусать щёку, но Дерек не отводит взгляд. Он рисует созвездие у Стайлза на ключице, представляет, как расправил бы на этой коже свою ладонь, и думает, какие у него круглые мочки, мечтая о том, как бы они ощущались меж его зубов, какие у него длинные ресницы, и как они веером лежат на щеках.   
  
Сердце Стайлза стучит громче, Джексон идёт к Лидии, а Скотт так же наблюдает, как лучший друг приближается к Дереку. Дерек знает, что истинный альфа смотрит, но не знает, что тот пытается разглядеть, и справляется ли он с этим тестом. В его голове звучит хор «Стайлз-Стайлз-Стайлз», и ему плевать.  
  
Есть что-то в Стайлзе, не только в его красивом лице, в розовом рте и коже с созвездиями, не только во вздёрнутом носе и венистых руках. В нём есть грация.  
  
Должно быть, его и так розовые очки еще и вспотели, ведь Стайлза тяжело назвать грациозным. Но может быть эффект, что он производит на Дерека, является грациозным.   
  
Может то, с какой скоростью постоянная искра в глазах Стайлза разгорается до пламени, стоит ему взглянуть на Дерека, является такой волшебной. Может грациозно то, как сама энергия Стайлза окутывает и смешивается с его собственной, неведомо для Стилински.  
  
Стайлз моргает, а с его ресниц словно падает звёздная пыль, и он этого не знает. Дерек чувствует его по ночам в лофте, когда думает о нём, и Стайлз этого не знает. Он думает о нём в магазине, на пробежке, пока готовит ужин, он чувствует его, даже когда читает в зале – он чувствует Стайлза, когда его нет рядом, и Стилински этого не знает.  
  
— Ты не будешь плавать?  
  
Дерек растерян, а его сердце несётся галопом. Признание так и просится сорваться с языка, челюсть вот-вот раскроется, но в животе затягивает узел. Стайлз смотрит на него в ожидании ответа, и тогда он говорит:  
  
— У меня нет ничего с собой.  
  
У Стайлза щёки наливаются краской, и он громко глотает. Он беспорядочно показывает в сторону лучшего друга, говоря:  
  
— Ты можешь, как Скотт.  
  
Дерек дарит Стайлзу такой взгляд, из-за которого парень начинает пахнуть пирогами, и Дерек лишь изредка позволяет себе признать, что запах ему нравится. Он снимает с себя куртку, бросая её на пакет с новыми вещами из молла. Он нагибается, чтобы расстегнуть обувь, и тайно наслаждается повысившемуся кровяному давлению Стилински. Он идёт босиком к бассейну Лидии, а затем закатывает штанины джинс. Он садится на край и спускает ноги. Затем он поворачивается к Стайлзу и подбородком указывает, чтобы тот тоже забирался.   
  
Стайлз улыбается во все тридцать два и с разбегу ныряет бомбочкой.  
  
В итоге Джексон рассказывает им о Лондоне по настоянию Лидии. Он говорит, что встретился с людьми, чей контакт дал ему Дерек, и это привлекает внимание Скотта. Хейл пожимает плечами и говорит, что его мама часто путешествовала и имела много друзей по всему миру, и не мог же он бросить Джексона на произвол судьбы. Скотт улыбается ему мечтательно, и Дерек чувствует что-то вроде социального давления. Он говорит, что это не такое уж и большое дело, но сияющий взгляд МакКолла говорит о другом. Джексон рассказывает, что Лео и его жена Арианна помогли ему в первые полнолуния и помогали ему в дальнейшем. Он рассказывает об их маленькой стае и как пытался не испортить всё, будучи собой.   
  
Стайлз начинает плавать рядом с ним, пока Скотт допрашивает Джексона о его школе в Лондоне. Лидия лежит рядом с Уитмором, с интересом наблюдая за Стилински и Хейлом. Дерек смотрит сверху вниз на Стайлза и его сердце гудит. Похоже на панику, но дарит приятную дрожь. Он вздёргивает бровь и спрашивает:  
  
— Что?  
— Да вспомнил кое-что, — говорит Стайлз.  
  
Дерек склоняет голову и пинает водичку. Стайлз плавает совсем рядом, поэтому он протягивает к нему ногу. Они смотрят друг на друга, и Стилински без сомнения хватает его ступню. Стайлз заставляет себя не помять дерекову ступню, в его голове зарождается мысль, трогал ли кто-нибудь ступни оборотня. Они у Дерека мягкие и большие и немного сморщенные из-за воды. Этот жест – странная благодарность, которую, скорее всего, кроме них никто и не поймёт.  
  
Дерек кивает сам себе и тихонько бубнит:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Брови Стайлза взлетают, и он поднимает голову (всё это время он пялился на ногу в руке).  
  
— Что?  
— Спасибо. За то, что спас меня.   
  
Дерек с увлечением смотрит как лицо, шея и грудь Стайлза покрываются пятнами румянца, а сердце пускается в пляс. Стайлз старается сделать вид, что всё окей, и не стоит благодарности, но испускает вздох, словно сбитый с толку. Дерек шевелит пальцами ног и говорит:  
  
— Это не должно быть большим делом. Я просто понял, что не благодарил тебя. Ты ведь не должен был меня спасать.  
— Должен был, — протестует Стайлз. — Я знаю… я знаю, как вёл себя… я просто был зол. А ты был прав. Ты нужен был мне, чтобы выжить.   
— Просто прими мою благодарность, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него с момент своими большими глазами, а затем кивает. Он скромно улыбается, но в итоге бубнит:  
  
— А-ага, и тебе спасибо тоже.   
  
Наступает тишина, в которую никто из них не произносит и слова, но они не слушают разговор Скотта и Джексона. Стайлз нервно глотает, а Дерек наклоняется вперёд, не пытаясь высвободить свою ступню. Он замечает, как расширяются зрачки у Стайлза.  
  
— Почему, — начинает шёпотом Стайлз, словно загипнотизированный Дереком. — Почему ты обратился за помощью к Лидии?  
  
Брови Дерека выдают его удивление. Он смотрит на Стайлза и пытается понять, чего тот вдруг задал вопрос, но ничего не обнаруживает.   
  
— Просто пытаюсь включить всех.   
— Правда?  
— Да. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Стайлз выглядит смущённым. Он опускает взгляд.  
  
— Просто. Когда Дитон сказал, что вы с Лидией занялись поиском информации, я подумал… Не знаю. Просто обычно ты обращаешься ко мне. Я подумал… вдруг, я сделал что-то не так.   
  
Дерек слышит, что это не совсем правда, но какая именно часть он не улавливает. Он улыбается мокрой макушке Стилински и говорит:  
  
— Не будь глупцом.   
— Значит я всё ещё номер один для тебя? — фальцетом, шутки ради, спрашивает Стилински, но Дерек слышит, что он серьёзен.  
— Эй, Дерек, — перебивает Скотт. — Ты говорил, что это называется Запахом Стаи? Типа есть индивидуальные запахи и запахи, означающие намерения и типа того.  
— Да, — отвечает Дерек, немного разочаровываясь, когда Стайлз отпускает его ступню. — Запах Стаи.   
— Научи меня, — требует Джексон, словно оскорблённый тем, что Скотт знает то, что ему пока не известно.   
  
Дерек вздёргивает бровь и смотрит удивлённо на Стайлза. Тот пожимает печами, тоже крайне удивлённый. В его голове всплывают воспоминания о Бойде и Эрике. Об обещаниях, данных им. Он кивает и двигается к неглубокой части бассейна.  
  
— Хорошо, иди сюда.  
  
Стайлз следует за ним, пока Джексон направляется к Хейлу с Лидией и Скоттом за спиной. Дерек протягивает руку Стайлзу, чтобы тот встал рядом. Стайлз не задумываясь, исполняет просьбу, вставая у Дерека между ног. Дерек спрашивает Джексона:  
  
— Теперь, когда все близко, что ты чуешь?  
  
Ноздри Джексона трепещут, пока он делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Корица? Только слаще. Напоминает банановый кекс.   
— Хорошо. Это Запах Стаи.   
— Это мы так пахнем? Скучно! — заявляет Стилински, сморщив нос.  
  
Дерек ухмыляется и признаёт:  
  
— На самом деле очень приятный запах. Он узнаваемый, но не чрезмерный. Запах моей семьи иногда был слишком. Этот приятный, поверь мне.   
  
Стайлз кивает, но как-то неубеждёно кряхтит.  
  
Дерек кладёт руку Стайлзу на голову и спрашивает:  
  
— Теперь, чем пахнет Стайлз?  
— Идиотством.   
  
Лидия так сильно закатывает глаза, словно в попытке увидеть мозжечок. Дерек шутит:  
  
— Кроме этого.  
— Эй! — протестует Стайлз.  
— Я не знаю! — жалуется Джексон. — Стаей он пахнет.  
  
Дерек наклоняет голову Стайлза и кладёт ладонь на его длинную шею. Он чувствует, как кровь под пальцами начинает бежать быстрее, а Стайлз борется с желанием прильнуть к прикосновению ещё больше.  
  
— Ты понюхаешь его тут, — говорит Джексону Хейл. — Индивидуальный запах человека можно учуять на запястьях, коленях, верхней части тела, но отчётливее всего на шее.  
  
Джексон подходит к Стайлзу и как-то совсем процедурно глубоко вдыхает рядом с его горлом.   
  
— Ты должен почуять что-то вроде пряников и морской соли, — говорит Дерек.  
  
Сердце Стайлза делает скачок, но он старается не показывать, что он взволнован фактом того, что Дерек знает его запах.   
  
— Как-то не очень звучит, — комментирует Лидия.  
  
Скотт пожимает плечами и говорит:  
  
— Мне нравится.  
  
Стайлз улыбается другу и слышит, как Дерек добавляет:  
  
— Он обычно смешан с запахами кофе и сахара. На самом деле пахнет приятно.   
  
Стайлз чувствует, как жар ползёт от шеи к затылку.   
  
Дерек не говорит того, что приходит на ум: что запах Стайлза – самый любимый из тех, что он встречал. Не говорит, но признание так и просится сорваться с губ.   
  
Дерек не говорит, что запах Стайлза, когда он счастлив, приобретает нотки солёной карамели. Что когда он возбуждён, то запах его похож на резкий, бьющий по деревьям, свежий ветер, от которого по телу бегут мурашки. Он не говорит о неопределённом экзотическом запахе, что источает Стилински, стоит им остаться с Дереком наедине надолго. Он не говорит, как запах Стайлза остаётся на нём, или о своём запахе, остающимся на Стайлзе или в его комнате. Он не говорит, что смесь их запахов почти сводит его с ума.   
  
Джексон отходит от Стайлза и подтверждает:  
  
— Да, чувствую.   
— Это его индивидуальный запах. Теперь ты его никогда не потеряешь. Теперь ты должен понять запахи намерений, а затем ассоциация их с людьми становится совсем простой. Людей становится совсем просто найти, — объясняет Дерек.   
— Это ты и делал, когда мы искали Стайлза на крыше госпиталя, — говорит Скотт. — Ты проследовал по его запаху и даже сказал, что происходило с ним.  
  
Дерек кивает, а Стайлз разворачивает голову, нечаянно прерывая их контакт.   
  
— Ты не рассказывал, — говорит он.  
— Не казалось важным, — пожимает плечами Дерек.  
  
Впечатлённое сияние в глазах Стайлза говорит об обратном. Может и не важном, но определённо интересном: словно Стайлз хочет знать обо всех случаях, когда Хейл думает о нём. Стайлз так внимательно смотрит на него, словно пытается разгадать какой-то код. Дерек думает, есть ли что-то в его лице? Выдают ли что-нибудь его глаза? Может ли Стайлз увидеть, о чём он думает, и услышать его гулкий ритм сердца? И Дерек не знает, против ли он или за то, чтобы Стилински понял.   
  
— Что ж, — говорит Лидия. — Я за напитками. Кто-нибудь что-нибудь хочет?  
— А что у вас есть? — спрашивает Скотт.  
— Пепси, Спрайт.  
— Пепси, — решает Скотт.  
— Мне тоже, — говорит Джексон.   
— И мне! — Стайлз.  
  
Дерек кивает и поднимается.  
  
— Я помогу тебе.  
  
Лидия ведёт его в дом на кухню, и когда они проходят через зал, она спрашивает:  
  
— Так. К кому ты ходишь?  
  
Сердце Дерека пропускает удар.  
  
— Что?  
— Кого ты посещаешь? — повторяет она. — Ты ходишь к терапевту. Или психиатру. Может групповая терапия? Ты нашёл Господа? Тебя как будто подменили. Что-то изменилось.  
  
Повисает тишина, и Дерек думает, что недооценивал способность Лидии читать людей.  
  
— Психотерапевт, — признаёт он тихо.  
  
В этот момент снаружи Стайлз объявляет, что хочет в туалет, и выбирается из воды. Он быстро оборачивает полотенце на бёдрах и идёт внутрь. Его не видно, но он слышит слова Лидии.  
  
— Я так и знала. Это определённо видно.  
  
А затем Дерек отвечает:  
  
— Видно? Думаешь, другие знают?  
— Нет. Они не настолько внимательны. А я просто хороша в этом. Она тебе помогает?  
— Да, — готово говорит Дерек. — Она замечательная.  
  
Сердце Стайлза падает куда-то в желудок. Он льнёт ближе к стене, вслушиваясь.  
  
— Очевидно, что она хорошо на тебя влияет. Ты словно совсем другой.  
— Ага. Она помогла мне. Я стал мыслить яснее. И правильно расставлять приоритеты.   
— Ты счастлив? — с любопытством спрашивает девушка.  
— Да. Я… я становлюсь счастливее. Она помогает мне, — отвечает оборотень.   
— Это хорошо, — говорит Лидия. — Я рада этим изменениям. Думаю, это из-за неё ты решил обратиться ко мне и обучить чему-то Скотта с Джексоном? Она знает о стае?  
— Она знает обо всём. Я всё ей рассказал.  
  
Разбитое сердце Стайлза окутывает паника.  
  
 _Он рассказал какой-то женщине о стае?_  — думает он. —  _Он не понимает, что это опасно? Он что не понял после Кейт и Дженнифер?_    
  
Стайлз закусывает губу, а на его лице отчётливо показывается разочарование. Он торопится в ванную, где закрывает плотно дверь и смотрит на своё отражение.   
  
— Теперь всё понятно, — говорит он себе. — У него есть девушка. Ну конечно.  
  
Он думает о том, как надел свою обтягивающую футболку, как возил Дерека в магазин, и о фильме, что они смотрели на его кровати, о мультиках из 90-х. Он думает о том, сколько времени потратил в интернет-магазинах в поисках подарка Дереку. О своих мечтах о поцелуях и держании за руку. О его нежной коже и волосках на ногах. О том, как Дерек несколько минут назад прикасался к его шее и волосам. Как он прильнул настолько близко, что можно было сосчитать реснички.  
  
— Значит я всё ещё номер один для тебя? — бурчит он себе под нос невероятно смущённый.  
  
Но больше всего опустошённый. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Вот ещё один совет для тебя: не будь нетерпелив. Даже если всё запутанно, и ты ничего не можешь сделать, не торопись и не тяни за нить, что ещё не готова распуститься. Ты должен понять, что это долгий процесс, что ты медленно со всем справишься, один шаг за раз.  
Харуки Мураками_

  
  
  
Стайлз пытается насладиться временем, что они проводят у Лидии дома, но он отвлекается на мысли о том, что сказал Дерек. Он огорчён. И вместо того чтобы отвлечься, он как при назойливом зуде всё тревожит и тревожит это место.   
Он думает, смотрит ли Дерек на неё из-под ресниц, заставляет ли она его улыбаться, смеяться, как у Стайлза никогда не получалось. Думает ли Дерек о ней постоянно, покупал ли ей цветы, или одевался красиво специально ради свидания с ней? Из-за неё ли Дерек начал отращивать волосы? Насколько у них всё серьёзно?  
Выглядит ли эта незнакомка более зрелой, чем Стайлз, раз Дерек доверился ей больше, чем ему, больше, чем стае. Может у неё длинные волнистые блондинистые волосы? Может у неё сияющие глаза с пушистыми ресницами? Может она маленькая и хрупкая, может высокая и спортивная? Может её кожа светлее, чем у Стайлза, зубы белее, голос мягче?  
  
Может она так же красива, как Дерек.  
Может она совсем не как Стайлз.  
  
Он осознаёт, что его желания никогда не зависели от желаний других. Он был влюблён в Лидию и желал её, несмотря на то, что она, очевидно, любила Джексона. Он об этом никогда не думал, он никогда даже не обращал внимания на это. Но он ведь знал, что счастье с ней ему не светит. Он никогда не думал  _«Она чувствует то же, что и я»_.  
Но вот с Дереком всё было по-другому. Он ведь поверил, что у него есть шанс. В те моменты, когда их взгляды встречались, когда Дерек нервно хрустел костяшками пальцев дома у Стилински во время их ужина, когда они смотрели фильм вместе.   
  
 _Моменты._  
  
Моменты, когда ему казалось, что он получил доступ к мыслям Дерека, доступ в его сердце, получил взаимность.  
Позже вечером Скотт спрашивает всё ли в порядке, пока Дерек учит Джексона выслеживать Лидию. Стайлз качает головой и уходит около семи вечера, говоря, что его ждёт отец, и если кто-то и улавливает ложь, они молчат.   
Когда он приходит домой, он падает на кровать и перебирает в мозгу все недавние моменты с Дереком. Как Дерек сомневался, входить ли ему в дом или нет. О том, каким неуверенным он казался в своей кожаной куртке, словно она ему велика, но это было не так.   
  
Он думает о том, где ошибся. Когда его ожидания необоснованно возросли. Когда и что он должен был сказать по-другому? Что нужно было сделать иначе, чтобы не было так больно.   
Он вспоминает первую встречу с Дереком в лесу. Помнит, как болел его кулак, когда он пытался привести Дерека в сознание в клинике Дитона. Как Дереку пришлось использовать рык Альфы, чтобы успокоить Айзека. Помнит, как Дерек оттолкнул его и велел бежать от канимы. Стайлз помнит, как Дерек вернулся за ними, когда он пытался остановить объединённых альф Этана и Эйдана.  
  
Стайлз вспоминает все те разы, когда Дерек возвращался за ним.  
Стайлз вспоминает те разы, когда он возвращался за Дереком.  
  
«Возвращаться» теперь стало для него своего рода жертвой. «Возвращаться» это не просто разворачивать своё направление. «Возвращаться» это не просто вернуться за чем-то, что забыл, или оттого, что Скотт не может с ним встретиться.  
«Возвращаться» теперь значит развернуться в бою спиной к врагу.  
«Возвращаться» теперь значит пересечь минное поле вновь.  
В опасном мире сверхъестественного для Стайлза больше нет простых вещей. «Возвращаться» значит снова рисковать жизнью или конечностью перед друидами, канимами, ламией, оборотнями, демонами и хер знает чем еще.  
«Возвращаться» значит снова посмотреть смерти в глаза, говоря «Сорян, забыл кое-что» и, не зная, вернёшься ли ты живым или нет.  
  
Но они оба возвращались друг за другом.  
  
Он всегда будет возвращаться за Хейлом, и Дерек всегда будет возвращаться за ним.   
Он вспоминает тот момент в лифте больнице, когда Дженнифер вырубила Дерека. Как Дерек очнулся, как немного успокоился, увидев Стайлза, как расслабились его плечи.  
Как он сам облегчённо выдохнул, стоило Дереку прийти в себя. Как оборотень больно сжимал его запястье, пока не понял, что это Стайлз. Пока не узнал медового цвета глаза напротив.   
Как он успокоился, как его глаза безмолвно сказали: «О, это ты. Ты не причинишь мне вреда».  
  
И это было самое приятное, что Дерек (не)говорил ему в жизни.  
  
Он громко вздыхает и поглубже утыкается в подушку, задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли ему продолжать увлекаться Дереком в своей странной смущённой манере, как он делал до сегодняшнего дня, или ему стоит прекратить, пока не стало поздно и ещё больнее. Он сравнивает себя со всеми женщинами, к которым тянуло Дерека, и вдруг его осеняет.  
  
Он звонит Скотту.  
  
— Стайлз?   
— Ты дома?  
— Да, Кира забрала меня на машине родителей. Я только домой зашёл. Всё в порядке?  
  
Стайлз едва дожидается, когда Скотт закончит, чтобы сказать:  
  
— Чувак! Это  _девушка_  Дерека! Она – лама!  
— Что? У Дерека девушка? Ты из-за этого так грустно пах?  
— Да погоди, "ламия"!  _Слушай_ , — просит Стайлз, размахивая руками. — У Дерека девушка. Я слышал их разговор с Лидией. Он счастлив, а неприятности всегда происходят, когда Дерек счастлив. Это всегда девушка Дерека.  
— Ты подслушивал о романтической жизни Дерека, когда он говорил с Лидией? — не веря, спрашивает Скотт. — Ты уверен, что она ламия, или ты просто огорчён тем фактом, что у него отношения?  
— Ну да. Чувак, у Дерека член как металлоискатель, только как искатель врага.   
— То есть это совсем не результат твоей ревности? — с явной улыбкой в голосе говорит Скотт.  
— Да, чувак! — злится Стилински. — Когда зло не пыталось соблазнить Дерека?  
— Я практически уверен, что Джерард с ним не спал.  
—  _Практически уверен._  
— Стайлз, — смеётся Скотт. — Если хочешь, мы, конечно, можем копнуть глубже. Но ты ведь сам говорил, это словно постоянно выбирать камень в камень-ножницы-бумага. Если обычно это пассии Дерека, в этот раз может быть иначе.  
  
Стайлз недовольно ворчит из-за того, что его собственные слова использованы против него. Он молча размахивает руками, пытаясь утихомирить своё раздражение.   
  
— Стайлз, — говорит Скотт, пока Стайлз не начал снова. — Дерек бы распознал запах ламии на месте убийства.   
— А вот и нет! — спорит Стайлз. Он буквально видит лицо Скотта.   
— Хочешь прийти ко мне? Можем поломать что-нибудь.  
  
Стайлз вздыхает и падает на кровать.  
  
— Нет, Скотт. Иди наслаждайся временем с Кирой.  
— Уверен?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, если передумаешь, звони.  
  
Стайлз кивает, хоть Скотт его и не видит. Он знает, что не станет звонить Скотту, и Скотт знает это тоже.  
— Ага, — говорит он и вешает трубку.  
  
 **От: Папа  
Пропал двухлетний мальчик. Майлз Колтер. Около часа назад**  
  
Стайлз знает, что отец не стал бы поддерживать его стремление в охоте на монстров, но он так же знает, что значит это смс. Он знает, что там на самом деле.  
  
 **От: Судьба  
ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ЕСТЬ ВРЕМЯ. НАЙДИ РЕБЁНКА, ПОКА НЕ ПОЗДНО.**  
  
Стайлз буквально вылетает из дому и бросается к джипу. Он вжимает педаль до упора, пока не достигает границы леса. Мысль, что нужно звонить Скотту, настигает его, только когда он отключает зажигание. Его перенаправляет на голосовую почту, и он пытается снова. В его рюкзаке коктейль Молотова, зажигалка и пакетик с приправами в кармане.  
  
Он зовёт:  
  
— Майлз! Майлз!  
  
Он звонит Скотту несколько раз, слушая хруст холодных сухих листьев под ногами. С каждой секундой он осознаёт степень опасности и нервничает всё больше.  
  
 _Маленький мальчик тут один. Ты должен его спасти._  
  
Он старается набраться храбрости, но листок, что случайно западает ему за шиворот, заставляет его подпрыгнуть чуть ли не на два метра. Он тяжело дышит, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце, пока гудки всё так же тянут. Вдруг он встаёт как вкопанный.  
  
Что если он найдёт ламию? Какого она размера? Что ему делать?  
  
Он матерится, когда трубку не берут в очередной раз, и поднимает голову. И там, на периферии, он видит двинувшуюся тень.  
  
Он словно стынет на месте.   
  
Его сердце почти готово выпрыгнуть.  
  
То, что могло бы оказаться шевельнувшейся веткой дерева, движется снова.   
Это тёмное нечто в нескольких ярдах от него.  
  
Паучьи руки этого существа согнуты, что-то удерживая. Оно выпрямляется, чтобы лучше посмотреть в его сторону, показывая острые клыки и струнки слюны, тянущиеся ото рта к рукам. Он видит, как что-то в руках существа отражает лунный свет, и раздаётся глухое капание о листву.   
Он видит маленькие пальчики, безвольно свисающие с ручки, изогнутой под неправильным углом.   
Он роняет телефон, когда его руки начинают дрожать. Он не может оторвать взгляд от монстра, боясь отвернуться. Оно движется.  
  
Даже издалека он видит дыры, где должны быть глаза, на окровавленном лице монстра. Клыки, похожие на иглы, также окрашены кровью. Жуткая длинная шея и длинные конечности-руки. Словно игрушка, которую сшили из неправильных частей.  
  
А затем он слышит шорох, словно оно начинает ползти. Листва хрустит под змеиной частью тела этого монстра. Оно ползёт к нему, и он наконец-то приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы начать бежать прочь. Он кричит, не думая:  
  
— Помогите!  _Помогите!_  — по его спине ползут мурашки.  
  
 _Никто не знает, что я здесь._  
  
— Скотт! Дерек! — на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, а голос становится обречённо громким. — Дерек! Дерек! Дерек!  
  
Он слышит, как шорох приближается, как мокрое прерывистое дыхание раздаётся за спиной. Он настолько напуган, что даже не может сказать, насколько близко оно находится. Он бежит сквозь тонкие ветки, что царапают его руки и лицо, цепляются за одежду.   
Он зацепляется за ветку и падает, чувствуя боль в лодыжке и голени. Его рюкзак спадает с плеч. Ламия почти позади него. И он едва достаёт из рюкзака бутыль со смесью, а затем бросает зажигалку. Монстр ревёт, но это его не останавливает, даже не замедляет. Кожа этого существа напоминает воск, глаза дыры наполнены кровью. Он каменеет от страха.  
Он едва поднимается на ноги и понимает что у него трещина, если не закрытый перелом, лодыжки. Он старается бежать и слышит тошнотворные звуки, издаваемые существом. Он знает, что не сможет долго бежать, скоро адреналин прекратит действие, и он почувствует боль. Он знает, что не сможет спастись.  
  
Он зовёт Дерека. Он зовёт его снова и снова.  
  
Внезапно он катится куда-то. Падает. Удар, и вязкая боль растекается по его затылку.  
Он не знает, как быстро приходит в себя. Он резко открывает глаза, вспоминая, что происходило до темноты. Он отрывается от грязи и поворачивает голову. Холодный воздух обдаёт его голову и шею, и он понимает, что у него идёт кровь. Он ползёт назад, не зная насколько смерть близка.  
  
Он видит её.  
  
Его мама смотрит на него.  
Он не может вдохнуть. Его тело настолько напряжено, что даже лёгкие не хотят расправиться ради необходимого кислорода. У него дрожат руки и слезятся глаза, он не верит, что это она.  _Но это она._  Он чует её парфюм. Он видит редкую седину. Серёжки под розовые бриллианты, которые она не снимала. Родинки на щеке и шее, которые он унаследовал от неё.  
  
— Мама?  
  
Она тепло ему улыбается, запах кондиционера с её вещей точно такой же, как раньше. Он не позволял отцу покупать его с её смерти.  
Апатия накрывает его панику. Словно кровь медленно прекращает насыщать его мозг. Ничто не кажется реальным. Он боится, что это галлюцинации. Что он так и не пришёл в себя.  
  
— Я умер? — спрашивает, едва формируя слова. Она кивает с сожалением на лице. — Мам…  
  
Он пытается встать, но его мать вдруг размывает чем-то тёмным. Стайлз давится воздухом и пытается отпрянуть, но его хватают и отталкивают куда-то. Он смотрит, как знакомый силуэт атакует его мать.  
Он пытается кричать, чтобы оно остановилось, но он не чувствует языка. Он не слышит своего голоса. Он снова пытается, но у него не выходит. Он пытается позвать маму, чтобы она помогла ему, спасла его. А затем Дерек поворачивается к нему. Электрический голубой цвет его глаз знакомо сияет страхом. Следующее, что он понимает, его несут, а лес проносится у него перед глазами.  
  
У него не получается держать голову самостоятельно. Он чувствует, как горячие слёзы катятся по щекам, но само лицо онемело.  
  
— Мама, мама! — воет он, хоть как-то пытаясь выбраться из рук Дерека.  
— Стайлз, — рычит Дерек, его брови почти сходятся в переносице.   
— Нет, — мямлит Стайлз. — Нет-нет. Мама, мама…  
— Стайлз! — рычит Дерек.  
  
Стайлз теряет сознание.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек звонит Шерифу, после того как приносит Стайлза в больницу к Мелисе. Вскоре Мелиса сообщает ему, что у Стайлза сотрясение, ему нужны швы на затылок и у него маленькая трещина в лодыжке, но с ним всё будет хорошо. Скотт, Кира и Шериф пребывают вскоре после того, как Дереку разрешают проведать спящего Стайлза.  
  
Джон спрашивает о том, что произошло, и Дерек говорит в общих чертах, что-то вроде: «Стайлз, видимо, был один в лесу, словно собака, побежавшая за белкой, но не знающая, что с ней делать, поймав».  
  
Шериф собирается что-то сказать, но входит Мелиса и говорит, что Стайлз спит потому, что они накачали его, что все мышцы у него будут болеть, и она надеется, что седативное немного, да поможет. Шериф спрашивает, что у сына с ногой.  
  
— У него маленькая трещина в малоберцовой кости. Он сможет ходить, но бегать и нагружать сильно ногу не стоит. Я наложила эластичный бинт, чтобы нога не опухла. Выпишем обезболивающее. Он будет недоволен.  
  
Пока Шериф с Мелисой разбираются с больничными вопросами, Дерек, Скотт и Кира возвращаются в лес за телефоном и рюкзаком Стайлза. Они находят тело двухлетнего мальчика, почти съеденного, останки которого терзают вороны. Они сообщают об этом в полицию. Их допрашивают на месте и забирают в участок для дальнейших вопросов.   
Офицеры выглядят так, словно у них руки чешутся задержать Дерека, но без оснований они этого сделать не могут. Их отпускают почти к двум ночи, и они едут обратно в больницу.  
Стайлз спит в освещении флуоресцентных ламп, и Дерек может разглядеть маленькие ранки-царапины у него на лице, шее, плечах. Над бровью у него красная полоса от ветки, о которую он ударился при падении. На его руках и локтях царапины, которые, Дерек уверен, болят. Дерек хмурится, а через мгновение чувствует руку на своём плече.  
  
— С ним всё будет в порядке, — говорит Скотт.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Дерек, смотря на ногу Стайлза. — Он был напуган.  
  
Скотт смотрит так, словно подбадривает говорить дальше. Дерек лишь повторяет.  
  
— Он был очень напуган.  
— Нам повезло, что ты вовремя успел, — говорит Скотт с благодарностью.  
  
Дерек слабо улыбается, а Скотт ещё раз сжимает его плечо.  
  
 _Он станет отличным Альфой_ , — думает Дерек.  
  
В конце концов, Скотт говорит, что ему нужно проводить Киру домой, но он обязательно вернётся, если нужно; что телефон его обязательно будет рядом. Шериф кивает и указывает Дереку на стул напротив, тот садится. Стайлз на больничной койке разделяет их.  
  
— Как мне тебе отплатить?  
  
Взгляд Дерека взлетает к лицу Шерифа, смотрящего на сына.  
  
— Я обязан тебе сыном. Я… я обязан тебе жизнью. И я знаю, что это не первый раз.   
— Вы мне ничего не должны.   
— Это моя вина, — бубнит Джон, растирая лицо руками.  
— Это не так, — говорит Дерек. — Это не ваша вина. Стайлз поступил опрометчиво. Это не ваша вина.  
  
Шериф не выглядит убеждённым, но не поднимает темы вновь. Он в итоге предлагает купить Дереку кофе и выходит из палаты. Пока его нет, пульс на мониторах учащается, заставляя Дерека подпрыгнуть. Стайлз просыпается, словно от кошмара. Он громко вздыхает и подскакивает, неосознанно хватаясь за руки Дерека.  
  
— Эй, эй, — говорит Дерек, мягко гладя его по спине. — Я здесь. Ты в порядке, ты в безопасности. Стайлз.  
  
Стайлза трясёт, он оборачивается по сторонам, его сердечный ритм не успокаивается.  
  
 _У него паническая атака_ , — думает Дерек.  
  
Его мозг говорит: "Дай ему почувствовать себя в безопасности. Дай знать, что ты позаботишься о нём. Что ты хочешь помочь".  
  
 _Как?_  — задаётся вопросом Дерек.  
 _Ему нужен якорь,_ — он словно слышит голос матери. —  _Ему нужен якорь._  
  
— Стайлз, я рядом. Посмотри на меня, — просит Дерек, разворачивая лицо Стилински к себе. — Это я – Дерек. Ты в порядке. Ты в безопасности. Ты в больнице.  
— Н-нет, — заикается Стайлз. — Моя мама. Я видел… Я был...  
  
Дерек хмурится, но затем быстро старается расслабить лицо, чтобы тот не подумал, что он злится. Он берёт Стайлза за руки.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе страшно. Я понимаю. Но я с тобой.  
— Дерек, т-т-ты не н–нас-настоящий.  
— Мы сосчитаем пальцы, хорошо? Смотри, — начинает Дерек, держа Стайлза за запястье. — Один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять. Десять. Видишь? Я настоящий. Ты в порядке.  
  
Стайлз вдруг начинает пахнуть как сожжённый кофе – стыд и смущение, – его руки дрожат.  
  
— Тебе стыдно, — говорит он.  
— Да, мне, б-блять, чертовски стыдно, — выплевывает Стайлз.  
— Не надо.  
— Я.. я, правда, не хочу, чтобы  _ты_  видел меня  _таким_.  
  
Дерек не совсем понимает, что это значит. Не хочет ли Стайлз казаться обузой именно перед ним, или ему вообще стыдно впадать в паническую атаку перед кем-либо. Или Стайлзу нужно ощущение защиты, которое у Дерека не получается предоставить. Он надеется, что это не последнее.  
  
Прочищая горло, он пытается успокоить Стайлза.  
  
— У меня тоже бывают панические атаки.  
  
Брови Стайлза взлетают, а сердце вроде немного успокаивается.  
  
— С ка-каких пор?  
— Со смерти Пейдж. — Стайлз смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — Я знаю, что ты знаешь о ней. Всё нормально.  
  
Стайлз открывает рот, и Дерек знает, что он хочет спросить о ней. Дерек пока не готов. Поэтому он сам спрашивает:  
  
— Когда у тебя начались?  
  
Стайлз выглядит всё таким же ошарашенным, но отвечает:  
  
— Мама. Когда мамы не стало.  
— Как ты справлялся? — с честным интересом спрашивает Дерек.  
  
Стайлз качает головой, его руки до сих пор дрожат.  
  
— Рвал волосы на голове. Трихо-что-то. Поэтому брился. Много компульсивной хрени появилось.  
  
Дерек кивает и убирает волосы Стайлза, смотря на его лоб и макушку. Стайлз вновь смущается. Ему нравится взгляд Дерека. Он наслаждается его вниманием.  
  
— Ты снова побреешься после того, как увидел её? — Стайлз молча кивает. — Хорошо, я сделаю это вместе с тобой.  
  
Стайлз сжимает ладони и морщится, представив Дерека без волос. Он качает головой. Дерек улыбается и упирается головой Стайлзу между плечом и шей.  
  
— Что? Мне запрещены перемены в жизни?  
  
Стайлз, наконец, смеётся. Его сердечный ритм почти в норме, но вот тело всё ещё дрожит. Дыхание так же сбито.  
  
— Я правда её видел? Что случилось?  
— Думаю, это иллюзия, — объясняет Дерек. — Я позвонил Лидии. Она ищет информацию. Некоторые мифы говорят, что ламия воплощается в матерей жертв, чтобы они шли к ней добровольно.  
— Когда ты атаковал её, атаковал  _это_ … Ты видел…  
— Я видел не то, что видел ты, — отвечает Дерек. Стайлз молча, кивает. — Ты можешь вдохнуть диафрагмой?  
  
Стайлз отрицательно качает головой, его брови сходятся в разочаровании. Дерек аккуратно спрашивает.  
  
— Можно тебя коснуться?  
  
Стайлз неуверенно кивает. Дерек льнёт к нему и говорит:  
  
— Я покажу тебе кое-что, что не показывал никому.  
  
Сердце Стайлза пропускает удар, а затем заходится галопом.  
  
Он помнит слова Дерека о его девушке.  
  
Он чувствует вину.  
  
 _Я хочу его_ , — думает Стайлз. —  _Хочу. Почему я это чувствую?_  
  
Дерек тянет его к своей груди, аккуратно гладя его шею. Прильнув ухом к груди, Стайлз слышит что-то вроде урчания – вибрацию. Будто на концерте у динамика. Эта вибрация, словно проходит сквозь него, забирая панику, успокаивая. Он кладёт дрожащую ладонь Дереку на грудь, чтобы рукой почувствовать её тоже.  
  
— Попробуй медленно вдохнуть. Не торопись.  
  
Сердце Дерека громко бьётся у него под ухом, успокаивая.  
Он чувствует себя спасённым.   
Он закрывает глаза, и из них начинают катиться слезы. Он не знает, почему начинает плакать только сейчас, успокаиваясь от всего ужаса.  
  
— Молодец. Не торопись, — говорит ему Дерек.  
  
 _Словно колыбельная,_  — думает Стайлз.  
  
 _Молодец. Не торопись.  
Не торопись._  
  
Стайлз сильнее утыкается Дереку в грудь, почти зарываясь лицом в его футболку. Его тело тёплое, и хотя оно крепкое и сильное, всё равно мягкое.  
  
— Со мной ты в безопасности, — говорит ему Дерек, словно даёт обещание.  
— Да, — соглашается Стайлз, сжимая пальцами его футболку. — Я знаю. Я знаю, я в безопасности с тобой.  
  
Дерек упирается подбородком ему в голову, а рука с шеи перемещается к швам. Стайлз чувствует, как из него высасывают боль. Очередная слеза впитывается мягким хлопком одежды Хейла.  
  
— Спасибо, — дрожащим голосом говорит Стайлз.  
— Не глупи.  
  
Стайлз едва улыбается, его сердце спокойно. Он тихо спрашивает:  
  
— А что ты делал? Когда у тебя были панические атаки?  
— Они до сих пор случаются.  
  
Стайлз отрывает лицо от его груди, чтобы спросить:  
  
— Правда?  
— Они никогда не уйдут, — кивает Дерек. — Панические расстройства не излечиваются, но с ними можно справляться. Они случаются не так часто, но случаются.  
  
 _Панические расстройства не излечиваются, но с ними можно справляться._  
  
Стайлзу кажется, что эти слова цитата. Они кажутся слишком клиническими. Стайлз кивает и старается не расстраиваться, когда Дерек убирает руку с его головы.  
  
— Могу научить тебя китайской медитации. Она иногда помогает, — говорит Стайлз.  
  
Губы Дерека дрожат в желании расплыться в улыбке. Взгляд Стайлза прикован к ним, и он ненамеренно облизывается. Дерек это видит.  
  
— Я не против.  
  
Они слышат, как кто-то прочищает горло, и видят Шерифа в дверях палаты с двумя чашками кофе.  
  
— Стайлз очнулся?  
— Стайлз очнулся, — отвечает Стайлз.  
  
Дерек слезает с койки и берёт чашку кофе.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, сынок?  
— Лучше, — мягко отвечает он, стараясь не смотреть на Дерека.   
— У тебя лицо красное. Дерек использовал оборотний морфин? Жаль нельзя разложить его по бутылочкам и продать, — шутит Шериф, улыбаясь Дереку.  
— Ага, — усмехается Стайлз. — Он ещё и отмурчал мою паническую атаку. Или отрычал. Произвёл странные животные вибрации, успокоившие меня.  
  
На периферии Дерек вот-вот готов сложить руки перед собой, и Стайлз старается не показать ему язык.  
  
— Ну, раз тебе лучше, может, ответишь на пару моих вопросов? — серьёзным тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, начинает отец.  
  
Веселье тут же улетучивается.  
  
— Не знаю, пап. Сейчас-то мне нормально, но вот через пару минут. У меня кости могут начать болеть. Вдруг у меня фибродисплазия. О, кстати о костях. Вижу у меня бинт на ноге. Наверное от того, что я упал? Может я не неуклюжий? Может у меня синдром Леша-Нихена? Тебе это в голову не приходило? Вдруг я умираю, пап. Я вот лежу, умираю, а ты мне допрос устроить хочешь.   
  
Шериф смотрит на Дерека с выражением полным любви и в то же время раздражения. Дерек показывает ладони.  
  
— Я ничего не знаю.  
  
Шериф поворачивается к сыну и, глубоко вздохнув, спрашивает:  
  
— Стайлз, с чего ты решил, что ты можешь один отправиться на поиски этого существа?  
— Вот и нет! Я звонил Скотту! — защищается Стайлз.  
— А когда Скотт не поднял трубку, ты решил что пойдёшь сам?  
— Нет! — начинает Стайлз, но замолкает. — То есть да… ну… да, я пошёл сам.  
  
Его память немного размыта. Он помнит, как вылез из джипа, как звонил несколько раз. Он помнит, что видел  _это_. Видел ламию. Бежал от неё. Был в ужасе. Видел маму. А затем очнулся в больнице. Он вздыхает и говорит:  
  
— Рецепт не сработал. Я думал, что у меня есть оружие, но огонь не помог. Я думал, что смогу его спасти.  
— Знаю, сын. Я знаю, что ты хотел как лучше. Но ты не можешь так рисковать. Не поступай так со мной снова. Хорошо?  
  
Стайлз знает, что не может пообещать такого. Но всё равно кивает. Шериф встаёт с места и заявляет.  
  
— Мне нужно в участок, много бумажной работы придется проделать. Дерек, можешь отвезти Стайлза домой?  
  
Стайлз знает, что отец специально просит Дерека. Старый сводник. Он старается не раскраснеться.  
  
— Хорошо, — бубнит Дерек. Шериф прощается и уходит.  
— Наверное, можно попросить Мелису отпустить меня домой.   
— Да, — говорит Дерек, засовывая руки в карманы. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Стайлз кивает, аккуратно вставая на ноги.  
  
— Да, но чувствую, что кошмары будут мучить меня ещё долго.  
— Я могу остаться с тобой, — предлагает Дерек.  
  
Повисает Тишина. Стайлз подбирает челюсть с пола и почти фальцетом спрашивает:  
  
— Что?  
— Я могу… — Дерек быстро начинает сомневаться. — Ну, если тебе некомфортно я отвезу тебя домой и всё.  
— Ты останешься со мной сегодня?  
  
Дерек останавливается под внимательным взглядом Стайлза. Он предан стае Скотта. Он думает, что поможет, если останется на ночь. Если у Стайлза будет паническая атака, он поможет. Поэтому он уверено кивает.  
  
Улыбка Стайлза честная и обворожительная. Желудок Дерека делает нервный кульбит, как когда ему было пятнадцать. Стайлз молвит в ответ:  
  
— Да. Останься.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

_Это абсолютная человеческая уверенность в том, что никто не может знать свою собственную красоту или воспринимать чувство собственной ценности, пока она не отразится на нём в зеркале другого любящего, заботливого человека._   
_Джон Джозеф Пауэлл_

— ... Но я отвлекся - так или иначе, никто не может точно знать, когда мужское обрезание фактически стало обычной хирургической процедурой, потому что оно предшествует письменной истории.

Тишина.

— Эй, Дерек?

Вздох.

— Думаешь, у голубей есть чувства?  
— Стайлз, — рычит в темноте Дерек. —  _Спи._  
— Не могу! Не тогда, когда ты  _сидишь в темноте, наблюдая_  за мной! Это стрёмно! — спорит Стайлз.

Он слышит, как Дерек вздыхает.

— Хочешь, я уйду?  
— Нет! — Стайлз замирает и, прочистив горло, продолжает: — Нет. Не надо. Может, ляжешь рядом?

Стайлз на мгновение боится, что Дерек всё равно встанет и уйдет. Голос Стайлза, его просьба вышла в странной/отчаянной/очевидной манере. Он задаётся вопросом, сколько людей безуспешно подкатывали к Дереку. Он задаётся вопросом, скольким людям Дерек позволил беспомощно тонуть в своей красоте, не намереваясь подпустить их ближе.

_Кажется, Дерек из тех, кто позволяет чувствам остынуть и не унижает отказом напрямую,_  — думает Стайлз.

Стайлз представляет девушек в старшей школе, заполняющих скамейки спортивного зала на баскетбольных играх Дерека. Он представляет людей в Нью-Йорке, дважды скользящих по Дереку оценивающим взглядом, вероятно, задававшихся вопросом, какие бренды он носит, или нужен ли ему агент. Он воображает людей в барах, покупающих коктейли Дереку, не знающих, что этого не оценят, и что их напитки будут отправлены обратно. Стайлз пытается представить все несбывшиеся любовные надежды, мимо которых прошёл Дерек, даже не бросив взгляда. Стайлз задаётся вопросом, присоединится ли он к этим,  ~~возможно~~ , бесконечным рядам.

Повисает тишина, пока он не слышит, как Дерека встаёт и идёт к кровати. Стайлз позволяет себе улыбнуться, чувствуя, как вес Дерека прогибает матрас.

— Ты же снял свою обувь?

Дерек не отвечает. Он просто испускает длинный вздох, поднимается в сидячее положение, и Стайлз слышит, как он расстёгивает ботинки. Хейл ложится обратно через пару мгновений, и блаженная тишина повисает на целых двадцать секунд.

— Дерек?  
— Стайлз.  
— Ты убьёшь меня во сне, если я спрошу у тебя о личных вещах?

Дерек хорошенько думает об этом. Ему известно, что Стайлз знает, что Дерек не причинит ему вреда. Поэтому он понимает, что Стайлз не спрашивает о возможности физического вреда.

_Он просит разрешение,_  — решает Дерек.

Он знает, что Стайлз не видит его лицо в темноте, но Дерек может видеть его. Он видит обнадёженный, заинтригованный, но осторожный взгляд Стайлза, хоть он и смотрит в потолок. Темнота в комнате играет Дереку на руку; его успокаивает то, что Стайлз не может прочитать его лицо. Не может разглядеть секреты в его глазах.

— Я не убью тебя, — отвечает он, имея в виду: «Ты можешь спросить меня, что хочешь».

Стайлз ничего не спрашивает, хотя его сердцебиение остаётся обеспокоенным.  
Дерек слышит, как тяжело он вздыхает и принюхивается. Он бросает на Стайлза осуждающий взгляд в темноте, надеясь, что тот ощутит его, и спрашивает:

— Стайлз, ты чистил зубы перед сном?  
— Я ел мятное мороженное – это почти одно и то же.   
— Стайлз, — возмущается Дерек, хотя улыбка так и просится на губы.

_Почему он мне нравится?_  — беспомощно удивляется Дерек.

— Да, да, — ворчит Стайлз.

Он отбрасывает одеяло и встаёт. Дерек слышит, как он чистит зубы, напевая и постукивая ногой по кафелю. Он слышит, что Стайлз не закрывает воду, пока он чистит зубы; он практически чувствует, как его мать переворачивается в гробу. Он помнит, как она щипала его щёку, пока он чистил зубы рядом с Лорой и Лиамом, если он оставлял воду включённой. Он почти слышит, как его мать цокает, как она грозит пальцем:

— Так, водой только мочим щётку и споласкиваем рот. В этой семье и так большие счета.

После того, как вода перестаёт течь, он ничего не слышит. Его улыбка тает. Он зовёт Стайлза и не получает ответа. Он встаёт и выходит из комнаты, отмечая странность обстоятельств.  
Он босиком идёт по коридору дома Стилински; его ремень висит на стуле в комнате Стайлза вместе с курткой, как будто там его одежде самое место. Как будто самому Дереку место в доме Стайлза, в жизни Стайлза. Сейчас тёмное, ещё со звёздами, ранее утро, а он бодрствует вместе со Стайлзом, проведя ночь рядом с ним. Составляет компанию Стайлзу, словно он – хорошее влияние. Он качает головой в ответ на собственные мысли и встаёт рядом с дверью в ванную.

— Ты в порядке?  
— Да.

Дерек сводит брови.

— Рвешь волосы?  
— Возможно.

Дерек усмехается и открывает дверь. Он находит Стайлза опирающимся на раковину, внимательно рассматривающим себя в зеркале, скользящим пальцами по волосам. Тот хмурится и говорит:

— А если я врал, дурак? Может, я тут передёргиваю, а ты спокойно вваливаешься?

Дерек не удосуживает его ответом. Он только поднимает бровь, на что Стайлз закатывает глаза. Он опускает свои неспокойные руки и ворчит:

— Не могу, не могу успокоиться, не знаю, я... я закрываю глаза, и я просто не могу… я всё равно не смогу заснуть. И этот зуд. Мне слишком жарко под одеялом, и слишком холодно без него. А ещё ты здесь и я… Я, наверное, начну выдёргивать их, если меня никто не остановит.   
— Я здесь, чтобы остановить тебя, — спокойно отвечает Дерек.

Глаза Стайлза сосредоточены и сияют, когда он бормочет:

— Да.  
— У вас есть машинка?  
— Ага, у отца в ванной.

Дерек кивает и, сделав жест рукой, просит Стайлза показать куда идти. Стайлз ковыряется под раковиной в ванной отца несколько минут, прежде чем найти машинку, и они возвращаются обратно, где Дерек велит Стайлзу развернуться к нему.

— Что? — Стайлз смеётся: — Нетушки, я сам.

Дерек осуждающе ведёт бровью.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал это сам?  
— Технически нет, но…

Прежде чем Стайлз успевает озвучить довод, руки Дерека хватают его бёдра, без усилий поднимая Стилински и сажая его. Он как раз открывает рот, чтобы начать ругаться, но Дерек его опережает, спрашивая:

— Какую насадку используешь? — Он собирает машинку.  
— Четвёртую.

Дерек устанавливает насадку и давит твёрдо, но мягкой рукой на шею Стайлза. Жужжание заполняет ванную комнату, и Стайлз вздыхает с облегчением, когда видит, как падают обрезанные пряди. Он улыбается сам себе, пока его голове постепенно становится прохладнее. Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек обходит стороной его швы, и думает про себя:  
_Эстетика моей жизни пошатнулась — сонный Дерек Хейл в четыре часа утра, бреет мне голову в ванной моего дома._

Он думает, что бы ни значило присутствие Дерека, он хочет, чтобы это продолжалось. Он вспоминает, как отец называл визиты Скотта «Шоу Скотта и Стайлза», и как до недавнего времени, если кто-либо знал, где находится Стайлз, то он также знал, где Скотт, и наоборот. Имена Скотта и Стайлза были взаимозаменяемы, потому что они были единицей, два по цене одного.

Он задаётся вопросом, может ли у него когда-нибудь быть подобное с Дереком.  
Если в один прекрасный день люди не будут видеть только «Стайлза», но «Стайлза и Дерека», «Дерека и Стайлза», команду, подразделение, одно целое.

Пока машинка скользит по голове, он теребит пижамные брюки. Он задаётся вопросом, знает ли девушка Дерека, где он, расстроилась ли она. Он задаётся вопросом, говорил ли Дерек о нём своей новой девушке — если она знает  _всё_. В конце концов, именно это Дерек сказал Лидии. Если она всё знает, знает ли она о Стайлзе? Что бы Дерек рассказал о нём незнакомцу? Как бы Дерек описал его?

«А ещё есть Стайлз – гиперактивный псих», «И есть Стайлз – тощий, бесчувственный придурок», «Стайлз – подросток, которого я иногда спасаю». «Стайлз, он друг Скотта, сующий нос в мои дела», «Да, Стайлз – слабое звено», «Стайлз – заноза в заднице», «Стайлз – это балласт».

Возможно, всё вышеперечисленное.

Стайлз отвлекается на вены на руках.

— Мы же друзья, да? — спрашивает он.

Дерек легко кивает и уверенно отвечает:

— Да.

Стайлз сводит брови и спрашивает с искренним интересом:

— У тебя было много друзей, когда вы уехали? Я имею в виду, в первый раз. После пожара.  
— У меня было два близких друга, — отвечает Дерек.  
— Какая была жизнь? — Стайлз спрашивает: — После пожара?

Дерек останавливается, вдыхая запах Стайлза и вслушиваясь в его сердечный ритм. Когда он решает, что это приемлемая тема для разговора, он продолжает брить голову Стайлза и говорит:

— Помнишь фильм «Офисное пространство»?  
— Да?  
— Помнишь эту сцену, когда он говорит, что каждый день – худший день в его жизни? Итак, когда кто-то встречает его, они встречают его в худший день его жизни?  
— Да, — сочувственно и в то же время горько усмехается Стайлз.  
— Так и было, — заканчивает Дерек.

Стайлз понимающе кивает, но затем вспоминает, что по макушке ползёт машинка. Он едва слышно извиняется перед Дереком, когда тот делает паузу. Он прочищает горло и спрашивает:

— Ты был очень близок с Лорой?

Дерек пожимает плечами, смотря, как волосы Стайлза спадают с его плеч, приземляясь на пол и в раковину.

— Мне нравится думать, что был. Настолько близок, насколько было возможно, учитывая обстоятельства.  
— Учитывая что? — Стайлз спрашивает с любопытством, глядя на пальцы ног Дерека на полу ванной.  
— Учитывая всё то, что я ей не рассказал.

Плечи Стайлза нервно дёргаются. Он чувствует близость: это похожее на сладкий сон, счастливо-уязвимое, нежное, ласковое деление пространства. Он хочет руками скользнуть в волосы у основания шеи Дерека. Он хочет провести большими пальцами по щеке Дерека. Он хочет протянуть руку и прикоснуться к Дереку, он хочет наклониться и поцеловать Дерека. Он задаётся вопросом, может ли Дерек почувствовать всё это. Старается ли он не обращать внимания на желание в молчаливом отказе Стайлзу, как он, вероятно, делал со многими другими обнадёженными поклонниками и поклонницами.

— Она же знала о Пейдж?  
— Семья знала, потому что в тот же день я пришёл домой с другими глазами, и перестал пахнуть ею с тех пор, — отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз нерешительно спрашивает:

— Значит, ты никогда не говорил ей... о Пейдж? Кейт?  
— Нет, я никому не говорил.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека из-под ресниц, и Дерек позволяет взгляду Стайлза скользить по его лицу. Он чувствует сомнение Стайлза. Он почти слышит, как в голове Стайлз задаётся вопросом, почему он так честен.

Дерек не знает, почему он честен.

Может быть, он слишком устал, чтобы пытаться врать. Может быть, он всё ещё оправляется от тревоги, что не доберётся до Стайлза вовремя, что не успеет его спасти. Возможно, он пытается зародить новую связь. Может быть, ему комфортно. Может быть, он просто пытается разрушить свои старые, бесполезные привычки здесь и сейчас и начать что-то новое. Быть кем-то новым.

— Ты никому не рассказывал?  
— Нет.  
— Боже, Дерек. Почему нет?  
— Я ... не намеревался молчать об этом, — начинает Дерек, сосредоточившись на макушке Стайлза, — я просто не мог. Слова не выходили. Даже когда я пытался, у меня не получалось. Во всяком случае, я не хотел говорить об этом, я просто хотел, чтобы всё закончилось.

Стайлз задумывается, прежде чем очень тихо спросить:

— Тебе это помогло? Молчание? Закончилось то, что ты хотел, чтобы закончилось?  
— Нет, это никогда не закончится.

Взгляд Стайлза становится испуганным, и Дерек слышит как колотится его сердце. Дерек прочищает горло и, приступая к другой стороне головы Стайлза, объясняет:

— Это длинный бой в гору, Стайлз. Он не прекратится никогда.  
— Мне жаль, что я раскопал твою сестру.

Дерек качает головой, как бы говоря: «Неважно».

— Нет, нет. Если бы я просто оставил всё в покое ... Скотт не получил бы Укус, и у тебя не было бы ...  
— Ты думал, что ищешь правду. Всё в порядке, Стайлз, — говорит Дерек.  
— Нет. То что я сделал, было неправильно. И это причиняло тебе боль, — настаивает Стайлз. Его голос дрожит.

Дерек глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоить панику, поднимающуюся внутри. Думать о Лоре всё ещё трудно. Он выключает машинку и убирает её. Он никогда не был хорош в утешении людей; когда-то он был хорошим слушателем, хорошим плечом для опоры, но сейчас он даже не знает как это делать. Его способность сочувствовать заржавела от неиспользования. Несмотря на это, он заставляет себя встать лицом к лицу со своей тревогой. Он встаёт прямо перед Стайлзом и берёт его лицо в свои руки; он ищет в больших, медового цвета глазах Стайлза, правильный ответ.

Когда руки Дерека обхватывают его лицо, сердце Стайлза заходится гулом. Волны нервного, возбуждённого чувства ползут от основания позвоночника Стайлза, к его шее и останавливаются в горящих щеках, где касаются пальцы Дерека. Стайлз ободряюще смотрит в глаза Дерека, затаив дыхание.

— Слушай меня, Стайлз.

Стайлз теряется в цвете глаз Дерека; как он мог не слушать? Рот Дерека мягкий и открытый, его брови расслаблены, а лоб гладкий. Глаза Дерека бегают, его тело источает это уютное тепло. Кажется, ему самое место в жизни Стайлза. Словно каким-то образом в жизни Стайлза была большая дыра в форме Дерека. Словно все цвета мира снова устремились в его видение, словно он не знал, что до этого всё было в сером цвете. Дерек завершает пазлл его идеальной жизни.

Он дарит Дереку едва ощутимый кивок, пока его сердце замирает от чувства ладоней Дерека на коже. Они немного сухие, но тёплые, они широкие, они нежные, а его глаза, Боже.

— Я благодарен за каждое мгновение, которое привело меня прямо сюда.

Глаза Стайлза расширяются, и он громко глотает. Он хватает край раковины, как будто интенсивность в глазах и голосе Дерека физически пошатнула его. Дерек ещё ближе придвигается к нему и говорит более чётко, с большей искренностью:

— Ты меня слышишь? Я здесь с тобой сейчас, почти в пять утра. Я мог бы спать, мог бы быть мёртв, я мог бы быть в Нью-Йорке, я мог бы быть дома. Я здесь с тобой, и я не хочу быть где-то ещё. Понял?  
— Ты не можешь быть серьёзен, — задыхается Стайлз; его нос краснеет и он хмурится. — Твоя семья, Дерек, всё –  _всё_ , — что привело к этому моменту…  
— Всё привело к тому, что ты в безопасности, — перебивает его Дерек. — Всё это привело меня прямо к тебе. К твоей стае. Я бы не променял это ни на что.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека. Призраки, огни и события, мелькающие в глазах Дерека, заставляют Стайлза поверить ему.

_Он бы ничего не менял. Не изменил бы даже, если бы мог. Ему не всё равно._

Вся неуверенность подростка отпадает и присоединяется к его волосам на полу. Его решимость восстаёт. Неважно, что есть у девушки Дерека, Стайлз знает, что он может отвоевать Дерека у неё. Его вера восстанавливается. Он знает, что теперь он не сможет остановиться. Он не может пойти на попятную.

— Моя стая? — Стайлз смеётся. — Не говори мне, что ты не в курсе.

_Не в курсе чего?_  — бровями спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и кладёт свои руки поверх ладоней Дерека, он говорит:

— Наша стая, идиот. Иногда ты такой тугодум.  
— Я не…  
— Ты в стае.

Дерек выглядит оскорблённым на несколько секунд, затем он качает головой и улыбается. Стайлз от этого кусает губы и хихикает. Они оба смеются. Как только смех угасает, Дерек заканчивает сбривать волосы Стайлза и просит его пойти спать. Он подметает пол ванной и слушает, как Стайлз беспокойно топает по своей комнате. Когда он возвращается в комнату, Стайлз садится на кровать, поднимает одеяло и похлопывает место рядом с ним.  
Дерек ложится рядом, плечом к плечу. Тишина, повисшая между ними, прерывается случайными зевками Стайлза.

— Дерек?

Со Стайлзом долго тихо не бывает.

— Да, Стайлз?  
— Твоя девушка же не ламия?  
— Кто?  
— Неважно. — Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу, и хотя темнота в комнате не даёт Стайлзу видеть его, тот почти сразу спрашивает: — Ты смотришь на меня?  
— Да, — отвечает Дерек; он берёт руку Стайлза и подносит её к своему в лицу, показывая, что так оно и есть.

Сердце Стайлза снова пропускает удар, когда его пальцы касаются щеки Дерека, и Дерек наслаждается звуками и запахом Стайлза.

— У меня нет девушки, — говорит Дерек с лёгким тоном смущения.  
— Тебе не нужно врать, я слышал, как ты сплетничал с Лидией, — признаёт Стайлз. Он зевает, а затем добавляет: — Ты побрил мне голову, чувак. Ты видел, мою паническую атаку. Мы можем поговорить о девушках, которые тебе нравятся... Мы достигли такого уровня дружбы. Мы на вершине Дружеской Горы.

Дерек качает головой и шепчет: 

— Я не встречаюсь с кем-то в романтическом плане, Стайлз.  
— Ты встречаешься с кем-то платонически?  
— Я встречаюсь с кем-то в профессиональном плане.  
— В каком таком профессиональном плане? — сомневается Стайлз. — Профессионально киснуть у окон на всю стену? Ты кандидат наук в идеальном отращивании бороды?

Дерек усмехается, чувствуя шок, исходящий от Стайлза. Он вспоминает о грустном запахе, исходившем от Стайлза в доме Лидии, и он задаётся вопросом, не из-за этого ли. Грусть Стайлза пахла так же, когда он говорил о возможном возвращении в Нью-Йорк. Он думает, скажет ли Стайлз когда-нибудь вслух, что ему нравится иметь Дерека рядом.

Он шепчет в ответ:

— Я вижусь с психотерапевтом, Стайлз.  
— Ты ходишь к терапевту? — бормочет Стайлз скорее себе, чем Дереку.  
— Мгм.

Всё встаёт на свои места в мыслях Стайлза: обучение Скотта и Джексона, желание поработать с Лидией, поход в торговый центр, время в бассейне Лидии, помощь при панической атаке. Всё это имеет смысл, за исключением одной детали, о которой спрашивает Стайлз:

— Почему... зачем ты пришёл ко мне? Тогда? Когда мы вместе смотрели Луну?  
— Трудно объяснить, — говорит Дерек, зевая. — Честно ответить?  
— Ну да?  
— Ты решишь, что я странный, — говорит Дерек с улыбкой в голосе.

Стайлз усмехается, его уши горят:

— Я готов к такой жуткой правде.  
— Мне было плохо в тот день, — признаётся Дерек со вздохом. — Мне нужно было уйти от проблем. А ты мой… — Дерек увиливает продолжать, сомневаясь. Он чувствует себя открытым и уязвимым, хотя знает, что Стайлз не причинит ему вреда. Он чувствует, что Стайлз ждёт и смело заканчивает: — Якорь.  
— Я?  
— Да, — признаётся Дерек.  
— Ты знаешь, что я – Стайлз, верно? Ты говоришь со Стайлзом. Здесь темно. Может ты забыл, где находишься? Ты в Каса-де-Стилински, говоришь со Стайлзом.   
— Я знаю, Стайлз.  
— Что делает меня таким особенным? — Стайлз спрашивает с сарказмом, но Дерек слышит нервный трепет его сердца.

Он отвечает:

— Ты для меня номер один.

Стайлз смеётся.

— Кто знал, что ты такой сентиментальный?  
_Я,_  — думает Стайлз. — _Я так и знал. Я знал, что ты романтик. Я знал это._  
— Спи, Стайлз.  
— Тоже мне босс, — ворчит подросток.

Когда он засыпает, его рука соскальзывает с щеки Дерека на матрас, где раскрыто лежит ладонь Хейла. Дерек сжимает её на руке Стайлза и не отпускает . Он наслаждается моментом, задаваясь вопросом, как отпустит его руку утром.

Он думает, как пойдёт к Дитону и попросит подготовить благословенные серебряные ножи. Думает, что поднимет в стае тему того, что Стайлза нельзя оставлять одного. Он думает о сессии с доктором Ланди, когда она спросила его, что значит привязанность. Он ответил ей тогда, что в голове всплывают картины, как он бежит со своей семьей в полнолуние и как водит Лору на ужин. Он решает, что нужно сводить Стайлза на ужин.

И может быть, пригласить его провести с ним следующее полнолуние.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c629308/v629308006/3c28a/638iAok4Xus.jpg  
> арт, где Дерек бреет Стайлза


	12. Chapter 12

Мы не должны оставаться ранеными. Мы должны двигаться сквозь наши трагедии и препятствия и помогать друг другу преодолевать многие тяжелые эпизоды нашей жизни. Концентрируясь на глубине наших ран, мы мешаем нашему собственному преобразованию. Мы забываем о дарах, присущих нашим ранам, о силе после их преодоления и о тех уроках, которые мы хотим получить через них. Раны — это средство, через которое мы входим в сердца других людей. Они призваны научить нас сострадать и быть мудрыми.  
Каролин Мис.

  
  
Несмотря на события предыдущего дня, Стайлз спит всю ночь.  
  
Около девяти часов утра он пробуждается от спокойного сна без сновидений.  
  
Незнакомое ощущение наличия другого человека в постели пугает его на мгновение.  
Прежде чем заснуть обратно он смотрит на спящее лицо Дерека десять минут.  
Эти десять минут он думает, что Дерек выглядит очень молодо во время сна; его расслабленные рот и лоб противоречат его серьёзному сознанию и словно старой душе. Стайлз ведёт пальцами по ладони Дерека, чтобы проверить, насколько оборотень бдителен во сне, но Дерек даже не дёргается в ответ. Он смотрит на мягкость щеки Дерека, тонкий покрой густых тёмных ресниц и на выразительный рот.  
  
Первые пять минут после того как он просыпается, парень задаётся вопросом, глядя на Хейла, что он будет делать, если влюбится в него.  
  
В следующие пять минут, глядя на Дерека, он понимает, что уже влюблён в него, и что ему ничего с этим не поделать.  
  
Он думает, что мог бы не спать и запаниковать по этому поводу; он думает, что может от слишком усердных размышлений об осознанном впасть в эпизод или паническую атаку. Одеяла комфортно тёплые, и ему видна мягкая кожа на запястьях Хейла, — всё это делает его слишком расслабленным и довольным. Он думает, что может паниковать, если захочет.  
  
Но он не хочет.  
  
Поэтому он снова засыпает.  
  
Шериф встаёт раньше них (или он, возможно, не спит вовсе) и делает им большой завтрак с обезжиренными блинчиками без глютена и свежими фруктами. Шериф делится тем, что у него кипа бумаг в офисе, и что он не приедет на ланч; он целует голову Стайлза и треплет волосы Дерека, прежде чем уйти. Стайлз улыбается, видя в глазах Хейла удивление.  
  
— Итак, — начинает Стайлз, проглотив немного подгоревший блинчик, — есть ли какие-то правила, которые мне нужно знать? О том, чтобы быть якорем? Нам нужен нотариус? Доверенность оформить?  
  
Губы Дерека подёргиваются, он смотрит на свою тарелку, и отвечает:  
  
— Нет, умник. — Стайлз пожимает плечами, улыбаясь, и продолжает есть, пока Дерек бормочет: — Но ты мог бы дать мне разрешение.  
— Разрешение на что? — спрашивает Стайлз с полным ртом клубники.  
— Думать о тебе. Я знаю, ты считаешь меня жутковатым, — Дерек ухмыляется, как будто это забавно, но Стайлз видит скрытую неуверенность. — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я думал о тебе в таком ключе, я не буду.  
— Чувак! — Стайлз восклицает. — Даже не думай.  
  
На лице Дерека расцветает беззащитная, лёгкая благодарность, и он кивает.  
  
Позже Дерек везёт Стайлза к себе, чтобы постричься, где Стайлз шутит о потере для салонов такого клиента, как Дерек. (Потеря скорее для молодых девушек, желающих подстричь волосы и бороду Хейла, задавая ненавязчивым тоном личные вопросы).   
  
Он стрижёт волосы в знак солидарности со Стайлзом, как он обещал.  
  
Дерек не испытывает чего-то грандиозного, закончив с волосами, но когда он смотрит на Стайлза, глаза того сияют благодарностью и чем-то ещё.  
  
После они встречаются со Скоттом и, наконец, покупают подарок для Киры. К удивлению Дерека, Скотт не задает вопросов о бритой голове Стайлза. Дерек спрашивает бровями, почему он этого не сделал, и Стайлз отвечает своими бровями и кивком, что Скотта волнует только то, что друг в порядке, и он никогда не давит на него расспросами. Дерек думает, что Стайлз в прошлом так часто обрезал волосы, что МакКолл больше не спрашивает его об этом.  
  
В конце концов, они покидают торговый центр и отправляются к Дитону, где он снабжает их четырьмя благословенными серебряными ножами.  
Стайлз пытается спросить Дитона, зачем и как он их подготовил, но ветеринар, как обычно, увиливает от прямого ответа.  
  
Когда Дерек оставляет Скотта со Стайлзом, он знает, что они планируют ночёвку, и он отпускает своё беспокойство, зная, что Стилински не останется на ночь один.  
Когда Дерек, наконец, возвращается домой и падает на свою постель, он проверяет телефон по привычке, не ожидая, что-то увидеть.  
  
Он видит смс от Стайлза.  
  
 **Стайлз:  
Спасибо. За всё.**  
  
Дерек засыпает поверх одеяла, держа телефон с открытым сообщением.  
  


***

  
  
Следующая неделя оборачивается кровавой баней в лесу.  
  
Стая охотится парами: Лидия с Джексоном, Скотт с Кирой, Малия с Айзеком и Стайлз с Дереком. Скотт и Кира первыми находят Ламию с живым плачущим ребёнком у неё в руках.  
Скотт воет, и уши Дерека дёргаются. Он приседает и настаивает, чтобы Стайлз залез к нему на спину, — нет времени спорить об этом. Стайлз всё же уступает, и они находят Скотта как раз в тот момент, когда он выхватывает ребёнка из рук Ламии. Ламия ревёт и атакует Киру в ответ; кицуне бьёт её током, посылая на несколько метров назад.  
  
Монстр замечает Стайлза, фиксируя на нём свой взгляд, но Скотт отвлекает его, бросая в чудовище коктейль Молотова. Дерек охраняет Стайлза, закрывая его собой от Ламии, невольно обращая её внимание на себя.  
  
Ламия нападает на Дерека, издавая животный визг. Скотт атакует Ламию сзади, когда появляется Джексон с Лидией, Малией и Айзеком. Малия бросается монстру на спину, пытаясь сломать ему шею. Джексон и Айзек помогают Дереку, пытаясь отвлечь внимание на себя, и когда Кире, наконец, выпадает шанс всадить свой благословенный кинжал в Ламию, время замедляется для Дерека.  
  
Дерек слышит человеческое всхлипывание от монстра.  
  
Он совершает ошибку, поднимая голову и вонзая свой благословенный серебряный кинжал в грудь чудовища с лицом его матери.  
  
Ламия умирает медленно и громко, пока Дерек не отрывает ей с трудом голову. Скотт и Кира берут на себя ответственность за возвращение ребёнка домой и обращение в полицию. Дерек, залитый кровью, уходит, не говоря никому ни слова.  
  
Стайлз звонит ему, но он не поднимает трубку.  
  
На следующей неделе он находит себя в кабинете доктора Ланди.  
  
— Итак, ты чувствуешь себя менее обременённым сейчас, когда Ламии больше нет?  
  
Дерек пожимает плечами и отвечает:  
  
— Всегда будет что-то такое.  
  
Доктор Ланди мягко улыбается и говорит:  
  
— Знаешь, есть высказывание, что люди с депрессией живут слишком глубоко в прошлом, люди с тревогой живут слишком далеко в будущем, а самые счастливые люди живут в полной мере в настоящем.  
— Вы думаете, я живу и в прошлом и в будущем одновременно? — риторически спрашивает Дерек.  
  
Доктор Ланди отвечает другим вопросом:  
  
— Что ты почувствовал, увидев мать?  
— Это была не моя мать.  
— Но вид её лица, должно быть, вызвал некоторые воспоминания, — предполагает доктор Ланди.  
  
Дерек кусает губу и кивает. Он тяжело вздыхает и признаётся ей:  
  
— Я всё ещё чувствую вину.  
— Хочешь попробовать новое упражнение? — спрашивает доктор Ланди, убирая ручку и блокнот на стол.  
  
Дерек хмурится неуверенный в том, насколько ему будет комфортно. Он говорит, что может попробовать новое упражнение, несмотря на этот дискомфорт.  
  
Лиан встаёт со своего стула и катит его к Дереку, садясь прямо перед ним.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты закрыл глаза и представил свою мать на этом месте. Как только ты почувствуешь её, я хочу, чтобы ты сказал всё, что ты хотел бы ей сказать. Это может быть что угодно: погода, стая, как ты к ней относишься — что угодно.  
  
Дерек с сомнением смотрит на доктора несколько секунд, но, как обычно, женщина остаётся спокойной и терпеливой перед видом его недоверия. В конце концов, он сдаётся. Он закрывает глаза и изо всех сил пытается дышать глубоко. Он наклоняет голову и позволяет беспокойным рукам отдохнуть на коленях.  
  
— Построй её из своей памяти, — раздаётся голос доктора Ланди.  
  
Брови Дерека изгибаются и его пульс учащается. Он бормочет, признавая со стыдом:  
  
— Я ... я не помню.  
— Ты нервничаешь, — спокойно говорит доктор Ланди. — Попытайся расслабиться. Никакого давления, никакой спешки. Построй её образ с того момента, как видел её в последний раз.  
  
Дерек обычно не думает о своей матери, когда он вспоминает утро до пожара. Обычно он думает о том, как его вызвали из класса, как глаза Лоры приобрели красный цвет еще до того, как им объяснили насколько всё плохо. Он помнит, что им не разрешили вернуться домой; он помнит дерьмовую гостиницу, в которую их с Лорой поселили. Он помнит городской пейзаж, сменявшийся за окнами машины, он вспоминает нереальность ощущений от потери всех сразу, чувствуя себя словно оторванным от собственной жизни. Он помнит, как они уехали.  
  
Он пытается вспомнить начало того дня. Как он проснулся в 6:30, что было нормально для него в будние дни. Он помылся, оделся, спустился вниз, — большая часть семьи уже была за столом.  
  
Лиам приехал в город из университета накануне и ухмыльнулся ему из-за стола. Он помнит спину своего отца перед раковиной, — он мыл посуду. Он помнит, как Питер помогал своей жене кормить их ребёнка, он помнит силуэт своей бабушки с заднего крыльца. А потом и маму.  
  
Он видит её так отчётливо.  
  
Её волосы всё ещё были растрёпанны после сна, её глаза были тёплыми, а улыбка была лёгкой и такой родной. На ней были пижамные штаны и тёмный кардиган. В одной руке у неё была кружка горячего кофе. Она сказала:  
  
— Доброе утро, Дерек.  
  
Он не помнит, спросила ли она, как он спал (обычно она спрашивала). Он не помнит, опаздывал ли, торопился ли. Он не помнит, попрощался ли с ней, прежде чем выйти из кухни на крыльцо и через двор к камаро Лоры. Он надеется, что поцеловал её перед уходом.  
  
Он рисует её штрих за штрихом перед собой. Её прямую, но расслабленную спину, её морщинки у глаз и в районе рта. Он видит её выразительные брови, линию её носа, округлый подбородок. Он может представить себе почти выцветшие веснушки на её шее, тонкую золотую цепочку, сидевшую на её ключицах. Он помнит, как её пальцы обхватывали кружку, как блеснуло её обручальное кольцо.  
  
— Ты видишь её?  
— Да, — отвечает Дерек, всё ещё глядя на свою мать: — Да, я вижу её.  
— Когда ты будешь готов, поговори с ней. Скажи ей, что тебе нужно.  
  
Он видит или воображает, как его мать смотрит на него. Как будто все и всё в воспоминании застыло: солнечные лучи не движутся, вода не льётся из крана; он слышит только имитацию того, что он помнит, стук своего сердца. Плавающие частицы пыли мерцают в неподвижном, тёплом воздухе. Он взрослеет перед ней, стоя на месте своего прежнего подросткового «я», наблюдая, как её поза становится расслабленнее, чтобы казаться более открытой для него.  
  
— Мама, — тихо произносит Дерек.  
  
Его горло, кажется, обжигает этим словом. Он громко глотает и знает, что мама наблюдает за линией его челюсти. Она смотрит на него терпеливо, ожидая, когда он будет готов, словно у них есть всё время мира, — она всегда так делала. У неё всегда находилось время для него.  
  
— Мне так жаль.  
  
В своём воспоминании он подходит к ней ближе, садится за стол напротив неё. Он может видеть блеск в её глазах, как она внимательно смотрит на него. Он продолжает:  
  
— Я не знал, что делаю. Мне было стыдно рассказать о Кейт, но я должен был. — Он замирает под её взглядом, и её глаза говорят ему, что она знает, что это не то, что он хочет сказать, или, по крайней мере, не всё, что он хочет сказать. Сердце его нервно бьётся, и её лоб дёргается, как будто она это слышит. Он начинает задаваться вопросом, действительно ли она перед ним. — Я иногда думаю о том, что было во время пожара. Беспокоилась ли ты обо мне, была ли ты разочарована во мне или злилась на меня, винила ли ты меня. — Он прочищает горло, чтобы голос его не дрогнул. Когда Дерек снова говорит, он звучит осторожно и хрипло: — Я не хотел, чтобы вы пострадали. Я думаю, знала ли ты это или… — Его руки сжимают брюки, и он заканчивает дрожащим голосом: — Я думаю, любила бы ты меня, если бы была здесь. Я могу только надеяться... Надеюсь, ты бы любила меня, простила бы меня. Я всё время думаю об этом. Я…  
  
Он не заканчивает свою последнюю мысль, потому что он не уверен.  
  
После нескольких секунд, голос доктора Ланди проносится через его кухню десятилетней давности, и она спрашивает:  
  
— Что она говорит тебе?  
  
Её вопрос срабатывает словно кнопка на пульте, и он может видеть и слышать, как его мать приближается к нему. Она улыбается, и улыбка её похожа на мягкий летний вечер, её глаза сияют честностью и любовью, и она говорит ему уверенно и непреклонно:  
  
 _— Я всегда буду любить тебя._  
  
— Она любит меня.  
— Что ещё?  
  
 _— Я прощаю тебя, Дерек,_  — говорит она, слегка наклонив голову: —  _Конечно, я прощаю тебя._  
  
Дерек кашляет, его закрытые глаза сильнее сжимаются:  
  
— Она прощает меня. — Дерек качает головой и спрашивает: — Это принятие желаемого за действительное? Всё это имеет значение? Это не она, это только то, что я хочу услышать.  
— Это та женщина, которую ты помнишь, Дерек, — объясняет доктор Ланди, — это твоя мать и то, что ты знаешь, она бы тебе сказала. Может, она использовала бы другие слова, но ты знаешь, что бы она заставила тебя чувствовать.  
  
Дерек смотрит в глаза матери, отмечая, как тёплые лучи солнечного света играют на половицах и скользят сквозь оконные шторки. Он теряется в ореоле свечения, что свет создаёт вокруг её волос. Он смотрит на неё своими закрытыми глазами и неверно бормочет:  
  
— Это всё в моей голове.  
 _— Здесь я всегда буду жить, Дерек,_  — отвечает его мать, как будто всё так просто: _—Я память. Я всегда буду здесь. Я всегда буду любить тебя, я всегда буду прощать тебя. Я должна была защитить тебя. Мы все должны были._  
  
Он склоняет голову в ладони, борясь с горячими слезами. Его трясёт.  
  
 _— Мы должны были защитить тебя от неё. Я была твоей Альфой и твоей матерью. Мы подвели тебя. Ничего из этого не было твоей ошибкой, Дерек, ты был просто ребёнком. Я люблю тебя. Как и твой отец, бабушка, Лиам, Лора, тётя Даниэль и Роза. Никто не винит тебя._  
— Я скучаю по тебе, — задыхается он так, словно признание вырвали из него.  
 _— Я знаю, Дерек,_ — улыбается она грустно. —  _Прошлое — приятное место для посещения, но не для того, чтобы остаться._  
  
Он хочет спросить её, увидит ли он её снова. Он хочет спросить, может ли он остаться с ней. Он хочет знать, сколько времени нужно, чтобы умереть, было ли больно, было ли ей одиноко, вернётся ли она к нему в последний день и облегчит ли его смерть, как она облегчила его жизнь.  
Он хочет попросить совета, помощи, но он знает, что её на самом деле не существует; что у неё нет ответов, потому что у него нет ответов. Ему не хватает слов, вопросы по-прежнему грузом сидят на сердце, но она не может на них ответить. Он решает сказать то, что хочет, чтобы она знала:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, мам.  
  
Она широко улыбается и говорит:  
  
 _— Я люблю тебя, Дерек, всегда любила. И всегда буду. Ничто из того, что ты делаешь этого не изменит._  
  
Он поднимает голову, чтобы снова взглянуть на свою мать, и он улыбается ей насколько хватает сил.  
  
— Дерек? — слышит он голос доктора Ланди. — Можешь открыть глаза, когда будешь готов.  
  
Он ждёт несколько секунд, просто смотря на маму немного дольше. Он знает, что он может вернуться к ней в любое время, в этот светлый уголок памяти.  
  
Он думает, что не станет.  
  
Поэтому он позволяет этому мгновению впечататься в память. Это больно, но ему лучше.   
Когда он открывает глаза, он делает несколько глубоких вдохов перед тем, как обратиться к доктору Ланди за дальнейшей инструкцией. Она катит стул на место и садится в него снова. Она берёт блокнот и ручку, щёлкает ею и тихо и спокойно спрашивает:  
  
— Ты чувствуешь, что тебе полегчало?  
— Да.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает доктор.  
— По-другому, — говорит Дерек.  
  
Он слышит голос своей матери в глубине души, и он говорит ему: « _Хоть и по-другому, но всё же прекрасно_ ».  
  
— По-другому?  
  
Глаза Дерека поднимаются вверх в поисках правильных слов, пока он, наконец, не находит их:   
  
— Словно часть меня, которая слишком долго не спала, засыпает.  
  
Доктор Ланди склоняет голову в сторону и с любопытством смотрит на него, спрашивая:  
  
— Есть ли части тебя, которые словно "просыпаются"?  
  
Дерек думает об этом и кивает:  
  
— Да, кажется.  
— Можешь рассказать подробнее? — просит Ланди, её ручка уже прижимается к бумаге.  
— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек, как будто это слово заключает в себе сотню ответов.  
  
Доктор Ланди хмыкает и записывает, повторяя с ударением «Стайлз».  
Губы Дерека реагирует даже на простое упоминание имени мальчишки, и доктор Ланди это замечает. Она тоже улыбается и спрашивает:  
  
— Что ты можешь рассказать о Стайлзе?  
— Не так много, как он может рассказать, — шутит Дерек.  
— Ты чувствуешь, что Стайлз тебя "разбудил"? — мягко спрашивает женщина.  
  
Улыбка Дерека слегка натягивается в уголках, и он кивает. Он смиренно признаётся:  
  
— Да.  
— Ты хотел бы об этом поговорить?  
  
Дерек снова кивает и отвечает:  
  
— Думаю, мне это нужно.  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Я боюсь, что всё похерю.  
— Что именно похеришь?  
  
Взгляд Дерека поднимается на её вопрос. Он рассеянно улыбается и говорит:   
  
— Я не знал, что вам можно ругаться.  
— Что ж, — рассуждает доктор Ланди, — ты не сказал «я волнуюсь, что всё испорчу». Ты сказал: «Я боюсь, что всё похерю», и это предложение, несёт в себе необходимое значение. В твоей голове есть образ «похерить», — как это выглядит, ощущается и что означает. Я просто использую те же слова, что используешь ты, чтобы мы говорили об одном и том же.  
  
Дерек заинтригован, оттого уступает:  
  
— Достаточно справедливо.  
— Так что именно ты боишься «похерить»?  
— Нашу дружбу, — отвечает Дерек; слово кажется чуждым ему: — Это новое чувство, но оно реально.  
— Итак, — начала доктор Ланди, наклоняясь вперёд, — что означает «похерить» в отношении Стайлза?  
— Сначала, — начал Дерек, — я думал, что уже причинил ему боль. Я думал, что уже разрушил его жизнь, но… в ту ночь, когда я обрил его голову, он сказал, что ему жаль, что он выкопал мою сестру. Что хотел бы извиниться передо мной, и он хотел свести всё к тому, что если бы не сделал этого, Скотта бы не укусили.  
— Итак, он дал тебе понять, что винит себя в событиях последних двух лет, так же как ты винил себя, — полагает она.  
— Да, — отвечает Дерек, — я думаю, это он и делал.  
  
Она кивает, как будто всё знала, и спрашивает:  
  
— Что ты ему сказал?  
— Я сказал ему, что не хочу ничего менять, — говорит Дерек, откидываясь на диван, — я не говорил, что у меня нет сожалений, потому что я знаю, — они есть. Но я бы не стал ничего менять, если бы мог. Я не могу, так что бесполезно об этом думать, но если бы я мог, я бы этого не сделал.  
— Это интересная мысль, — комментирует доктор Ланди. — Невозможность смены событий и оттого бессмысленность размышлений над ними. Почему ты так себя чувствуешь?  
— Я не могу повернуть время вспять, — пожимает плечами Дерек, — я не могу изменить то, что уже сделал. Поэтому глупо об этом думать.  
— Но что, если бы это сделало жизнь идеальной? — она спрашивает. Дерек приподнимает бровь в смятении, и поэтому она перефразирует: — Что если бы проснувшись завтра, ты очутился бы в идеальном мире, как бы он выглядел?  
— Если бы мой мир был совершенным, как бы он выглядел?  
— Да.  
  
Дерек смотрит в сторону и размышляет. Он пытается представить, на что это будет похоже, в разумных пределах. Он мог бы сказать, о мире во всём мире, где у бездомных есть крыша над головой, еда для всех голодающих, чистая вода, солнечная энергия, справедливость для всех. Но это неправда. Его собственный мир всё ещё был бы маленьким и в значительной степени замкнутым, — эти мысли неискренни. Он сжимает губы, пока размышляет, и доктор Ланди улыбается ему и предлагает:  
  
— Закрой глаза. — Дерек закрывает глаза, и она продолжает: — Ты лежишь в постели, утро только наступило. Ты отдохнул, чувствуешь себя в тепле, в безопасности и в состоянии покоя. Джин посетил тебя ночью, какое желание он исполнил?  
  
Дерек представляет, что лежит в кровати, солнечный свет проползает через французские окна и согревает его спину. Он воображает, какой взбудораженный испуг он может почувствовать, когда откроет глаза, и уже знает. Он чувствует вес другого человека на матрасе.  
Он чувствует, как его рука оборачивается вокруг тонкой талии, слышит лёгкое сопение и знакомое сердцебиение. Он чувствует богатый сладкий аромат, похожий на пряники и чёрный обжаренный кофе с нотками морской соли и густыми эмоциями. Возбуждение, привязанность. Удовлетворённость.  
  
Он открывает глаза и смотрит на доктора Ланди.  
Он качает головой и выдыхает полусмех, хрустя пальцами.  
Он безнадёжно бубнит:  
  
— Боже, я точно всё похерю.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Дерек возвращается домой, у его двери стоит посылка. Он берёт её с собой, и когда он открывает её, внутри оказывается чёрная футболка, на которой нарисован белый корабль и часы, на которых написано мультяшным шрифтом  _«Аааа! Настоящие монстры!»_  
В коробке лежит фото Стайлза, которое он, очевидно, сделал и распечатал сам, на нём похожая футболка только с якорем в центре. На обратной стороне фото он читает:  
  
 _Йооооу  
Ты не видишь, но на моей тоже есть такие же часы! Понял? Мы оба любим одни и те же мультфильмы, поэтому, надеюсь, тебе понравилось. Аааа! Настоящие монстры. Это забавно. Потому что ты оборотень и должен быть страшным, но ты пользуешься ватными палочками и просто действительно, действительно, действительно любишь ходить на ужины.  
Ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки и смс, и я беспокоюсь о тебе. Но ты чувак, которому нужно пространство, и я это понимаю. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я здесь для тебя.  
Стайлз._  
  
Дерек улыбается записке и чувствует, как смущается от того, что сердце пропускает удар.  
Он достаёт свой телефон и пишет:  
  
 **Кому: Стайлз  
Откуда ты знаешь, что я пользуюсь ватными палочками?**  
  
Он почти сразу слышит звуковой сигнал.  
  
 **От: Стайлз  
Я нашёл их под раковиной в ванной **  
  
Дерек качает головой.  
  
 **Кому: Стайлз  
Не планируй ничего на завтра. Я свожу тебя в свою любимую закусочную.**  
  
Он делает всего два шага, и его телефон снова пиликает.  
  
 **От: Стайлз  
Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как я люблю твою агрессивную дружбу**  
  
Дерек видит  _это_  слово и вздыхает, потому что, хотя он ощущает ликующую радость, что-то похожее на грусть от поражения примешивается к чувствам.


	13. Chapter 13

Даже будучи маленькой, я всегда знала, что жизнь наносит ущерб каждому. Мы не можем избежать этого. Но теперь я также знаю, что человека можно исцелить. Мы исцеляем друг друга.  
Вероника Рот

  
  
Burger Mary's относительно спокойное заведение, в зале слышны тихие разговоры всего за несколькими столами. Скотт и Стайлз сложили свои телефоны экраном вниз, желая не отвлекаться и уделить внимание друг другу.  
  
Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем Скотт спрашивает:  
  
— Как прошло свидание с Дереком?  
  
Стайлз одаривает друга взглядом, а затем, не обращая внимания на десять палочек картошки фри во рту, отвечает:  
  
— Это не было свиданием, он просто угостил меня ужином.  
  
 _В любимой закусочной  
Дерека._  
  
Скотт улыбается, совершенно не убеждённый, и кусает свой гамбургер.  
  
— Ну ты определённо проводишь с ним много времени.  
  


***

  
Стайлз сидел на пассажирском сиденье, наблюдая, как пригород сменяется природным пейзажем. В конце концов он спросил:   
  
— Мы что, выезжаем из штата?  
— Нет, — ответил Дерек, перестраиваясь. — Почти. Мы поедем на озеро Тахо.  
  
У Стайлза чуть челюсть не упала.  
  
— Озеро Тахо? Ты с ума сошёл? Это же пять часов езды!  
  
Дерек повернулся к нему с поднятыми бровями и небрежно спросил:  
  
— А что, у тебя есть другие планы?  
  
Стайлз лишь покачал головой.

***

  
  
Стайлз закатывает глаза и громко глотает, затем делает самое невпечатлённое лицо и говорит:   
  
— Да, и с тобой я тоже провожу много времени.  
— Это не то же самое, — дразнит Скотт.  
— Как так? — спрашивает Стайлз, прикидываясь дурачком.  
— Дерек не проводит время с людьми, — говорит Скотт, как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире.  
  


***

  
— Твоя любимая закусочная на озере Тахо? — спросил Стайлз.  
— Мхм.  
— Значит, эта закусочная настолько бомбезная, что ты на самом деле, без шуток, готов проехать пять часов, чтобы отвезти меня туда на ужин?  
  
Дерек пожал плечами, съезжая на левую полосу, и сказал:  
  
— Если хочешь, мы можем развернуться.  
  
Стайлз покачал головой и ответил:  
  
— Нет, нет, просто... Я немного растерян. Но всё в порядке.  
  
Дерек сосредоточился на дороге и немного успокоился. Желваки на его челюсти дрогнули, прежде чем он добавил тихо:  
  
— Я, честно говоря, не помню, насколько была хороша еда. Это место, где мы с Лорой остановились, когда уезжали.  
  
Сердце Стайлза должно быть издало странный звук, заставивший Дерека занервничать, потому что руки Хейла сжали руль.  
  
— Мы были эмоционально истощены, а в той закусочной у нас случилось что-то вроде срыва. Мы заказали около десяти блюд и восьми десертов, мы объедались и вспоминали, просто говорили обо всём и всех, кого мы любили, потеряли и оставляли позади. Закончилось тем, что мы зашлись истерическим смехом. Очень громким, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Мы были раздавлены. А люди уходили из-за того, насколько мы неподобающе себя вели. Я думаю, мы оба были в шоке.  
— Почему мы едем туда? — спросил Стайлз с любопытством.  
— Возможно, это была истерика после потери семьи, но, честно говоря, тот момент с Лорой — это одно из моих любимых воспоминаний, — ответил Дерек.  
  
Это не было ответом на вопрос Стайлза, но, тем не менее, он понял.

***

  
  
Стайлз снова закатывает глаза, но Скотт не обижается, он только наклоняется над столом и спрашивает:   
  
— Что изменилось?  
— Что значит «что изменилось»? Ничего не изменилось, — отвечает Стайлз, запихивая в рот больше картошки. — Ничего не изменилось. Никаких изменений не произошло. Ничего не свершило никаких изменений. Изменения не были сделаны нигде, никаких изменений, ничего не изменилось. Суровая реальность — никаких изменений не произошло, я не знаю, о чём ты вообще говоришь.  
  


***

  
Когда они припарковались снаружи, Стайлз вылез размяться, его позвоночник даже громко хрустнул, стоило ему наклониться назад. Поворчав, повздыхав на свежем воздухе и размявшись после долгого сидения, они зашли внутрь. Их встретила женщина по имени Мардж и проводила за их столик. Они заказали меню завтрака на их ужин. Когда им принесли заказ, Стайлз сказал, что им следует произнести тост. Он предлагал кучу бессмысленностей, пока Дерек не стукнул по его стакану своим со словами:  
  
— За новые воспоминания.  
  
Стайлз кивнул и повторил:  
  
— За новые воспоминания.

***

  
  
Скотт склоняет голову и знающе ухмыляется, пока Стайлз не сдаётся.  
  
Он громко глотает, потом вздыхает и признаёт:  
  
— Ты этого не слышал, хорошо? Но он мог или не мог сказать мне, кто является его якорем. Подсказка: он сказал. И я дам тебе ещё одну подсказку: это не ты, это не Джексон, это я.  
  
Глаза Скотта расширяются, и он спрашивает:  
  
— Он сказал это тебе?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, смутившись:  
  
— Да.  
— Чувак, когда?  
— В ту ночь, когда меня выписали из больницы, он ночевал со мной и побрил мне голову.  
— Чувак, — Скотт скулит так, будто говорит: «Ты меня словно предал, как мог не рассказать такую важную информацию, меняющую всё?».  
  
Стайлз скептически спрашивает:  
  
— Ну а что, чувак? Я должен был просто рассказать тебе о личных делах? Дерек — замкнутый парень. "Замкнутый" — заглавными буквами, мигающими красными неоновыми огнями. — Скотт кивает, неохотно соглашаясь. Стайлз предлагает, как бы извиняясь: — Я всегда расскажу тебе о личном, чувак, но я не могу рассказать то, что касается других людей. Это не мой секрет, чтобы делиться им.  
  
Скотт кивает и говорит:   
  
— Да, ты прав. Всё в порядке, я просто чувствую себя не в теме.  
— Он кое-что ещё сказал, — признаётся Стайлз.  
  
Глаза Скотта загораются, и он усмехается:  
  
— И что ещё он сказал?  
  
Стайлз наклоняется ближе к Скотту за столом и полу-шепчет:  
  
— Он не знал, что он был частью стаи, чувак. Кроме того, я извинился за то, что вырыл Лору, но он этого не принял. Он сказал мне, что не изменил бы ничего, даже если бы мог.  
— Он не знал, что он в стае? — хмурится Скотт.  
— Я не думаю, что это по твоей вине, — успокаивает Стайлз: — Он просто... ты знаешь. Это Дерек. У него плохо с чувствами.  
— Но теперь же он знает? — беспокоится Скотт.  
— Да, — Стайлз энергично кивает: — Да, я убедился, что он это понял. Наверное, он чувствует себя старым, чувак. И он хочет быть частью стаи Хейл, понимаешь? Например, я уверен, что он считает, что стая МакКолл супер и всё такое, но у него была своя стая, и он потерял её. Он всё ещё Хейл. Держу пари, ему очень сложно считать себя частью другой стаи, особенно с членами, которые почти на десять лет младше него.  
— Мы можем называть себя стаей Хейл, — торопливо говорит Скотт. — Я имею в виду, что это будет вводить в заблуждение о том, кто является Альфой, но если Дереку так будет легче, мы можем носить это имя. Например, компании хранят старые имена, даже когда они передаются новому обладателю.  
  
Стайлз охает и смеётся:  
  
— О, Скотти, мой наивный ребёнок, скажешь это Дереку, я почти на сто процентов уверен, что он скажет категоричное нет, но по достоинству оценит этот жест.  
  
Плечи Скотта немного опускаются, и он вздыхает:  
  
— Хорошо, но я всё равно попытаюсь. По крайней мере, он принял извинения за Лору?  
— Да, — отвечает Стайлз, глядя в сторону и вспоминая их разговор: — Я жалел себя, и я начал извиняться, и он вроде меня заткнул. Затем он серьёзно сказал мне, что он ничего не изменил бы в жизни, даже если бы мог. Что всё, что произошло, привело к...   
— Привело к чему? — давит Скотт; в его глазах загорается огонёк от того, что Стайлз увиливает. Он настаивает: — Ну же, ты должен мне рассказать! Это было что-то романтичное?  
— Это не было романтично! — бубнит Стайлз с красным лицом.  
  
Скотт усмехается и спрашивает:  
  
— Что он сказал? Что всё, что произошло, привело к чему?  
  
Стайлз смотрит на свою тарелку, рассеянно ковыряясь в картошке, и неохотно отвечает:  
  
— Он сказал, что всё, что случилось…  
  
Он вспоминает блеск глаз Дерека, грубое тепло его ладоней вокруг его лица. Он вспоминает растрёпанные волосы, и как глаза Дерека бегали взад и вперёд по нему, и какой его голос был уверенный и терпеливый, когда он говорил:  
  
— Я благодарен за каждое мгновение, которое привело меня прямо сюда... Я здесь с тобой, и я не хочу быть где-то ещё... Всё привело к тому, что ты в безопасности. Всё это привело меня прямо к тебе. К твоей стае. Я бы не променял это ни на что.  
  
— Стайлз, — окликает Скотт.  
  
Взгляд Стайлза фокусируется, и он перестаёт играть с едой. Лицо Скотта выглядит удивлённым и задумчивым.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Ты влюблён в Дерека?  
  
Стайлз чувствует, как жар поднимается от груди к его волосам. Он давится воздухом и отчаянно трясёт головой, прикрывая рот рукой. Смущение накрывает его ещё больше от вида лица Скотта. Он делает несколько больших глотков оранжевой газировки и пытается восстановить дыхание. В конце концов, он одаривает МакКолла тяжёлым взглядом и бормочет:   
  
— Что? Чего ты так на меня смотришь?  
— Ты влюблён в Дерека, — отвечает Скотт.  
— Я… нет, — отрицает Стайлз, но жар скользит дальше по его шее и лицу.  
— Ты врёшь! — почти истерично восклицает Скотт: — Чувак, да ты замечтался о нём, и твой запах изменился!  
— Мой запах изменился? — с беспокойством спрашивает Стайлз: — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Он изменился. Как будто… нотки апельсина и крем-брюле. Это не так, как ты пах, когда всё ещё сходил с ума по Лидии. Ты говорил о ней, и твой запах становился сильней, но не так.  
  
Пару мгновений они молча смотрят друг на друга, пока Стайлз не вздыхает глубоко и не признаёт тихо:  
  
— Отлично. Хорошо. Да, я влюблён в него.  
  
Сердце Стайлза громко и быстро стучит, стоит словам повиснуть в воздухе. Чувства внезапно становятся такими реальными — не то, что они не были, прежде чем он произнёс их вслух.  
Они были настоящими, когда он проснулся в сумерках раннего утра и посмотрел на Дерека, настоящими, когда он провёл пальцами по открытой ладони Дерека.  
Они были настоящими, когда Дерек держал лицо Стайлза в своих руках, настоящими, когда Дерек спас его от искажённого призрака его матери.  
Чёрт, они были настоящими, когда Дерек поймал его кулак в лифте, настоящими, когда Стайлз держал его на плаву в течение трёх часов в бассейне.  
Они были настоящими, когда он поймал взгляд Дерека и ударил Скотта, чтобы привлечь его внимание, потому что перед ними стоял Дерек Хейл, Дерек-высокий-загадочный-красивый-в-кожаной-куртке-Хейл в то время, как они искали ингалятор Скотта.  
  
— Чувак, с каких пор? — спрашивает Скотт: — Почему ты мне не рассказал?  
  
Стайлз вжимается в стул, выглядя беспомощным. Сердце колотится в его ушах. Он проводит рукой по голове, думая, что сейчас зароется ею в копну волос, совсем позабыв о том, что сбрил их. Его руки падают на колени. От этого он кажется совсем неуверенным и маленьким.  
  
— Я понял только утром, когда он ночевал у нас. Я не готов сказать это вслух. Никто об этом не знает, — говорит он.  
  
Скотт тихо спрашивает:  
  
— Значит, Дерек не знает?   
— Ну, только если он этого не учуял? Я имею ввиду, что сам ему не говорил, — отвечает Стайлз. — Может он всё время чувствовал мои эмоции, но молчал о них, потому что не хотел меня грубо отвергнуть?  
  
Уголки губ Скотта поднимаются в неверии, но он бормочет себе под нос, вместо того чтоб улыбнуться:  
  
— Не-не, не может быть.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Из-за него, наверное, толпы людей пахнут влечением, и он по-любому всегда их игнорирует.  
  
Скотт качает головой и говорит в основном для себя:  
  
— Не с чувствами, которыми пахнет  _он_.  
  
Брови Стайлза взлетают, и он широко раскрывает глаза на Скотта:  
  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — Скотт идёт на попятную, запихивая в рот почти весь бургер: — Нет, ничего. Я этого не говорил. Я ничего не говорил.  
— Говорил! Ты сказал что-то! — бунтует Стайлз: — Ах ты, пездюк, ты хранил от меня  _секреты о запахах_!  
— Ты первый скрывал от меня свои  _чувства_! — защищается Скотт, почти пища со ртом, набитым мясом.  
  
Сердце Стайлза почти разрывается, он умоляюще смотрит на Скотта.  
  
— Ты должен был мне об этом рассказать, Скотт, ты мой брат, чувак, и у тебя волшебный оборотнический нюх и мозги! Скотт, он пахнет запахами-чувствами рядом со мной?  
  
Скотт выглядит как щенок с хвостом между лап. Он резко сглатывает и старается не смотреть Стилински в глаза, говоря:  
  
— Дерек убьёт меня, если я что-нибудь скажу.  
— Это он сказал? — взволнованно спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Нет. И ты не должен так радоваться угрозе моей жизни, Стайлз!  
— Почему ты думаешь, что он убьёт тебя? — давит подросток.  
  
Скотт снова вздыхает и отвечает:  
— Просто ... он ничего не говорил. Это просто было ... понятно.  
— С каких пор? — Голос Стайлза практически ломается от абсурда ситуации: — С каких это пор вы с Дереком  _понимаете друг друга_? Понимаете  _чувства_  друг друга? И это ты ещё говоришь, что не в курсе дел? Я вообще ничего не знаю тогда!  
  
Скотт вскидывает руки и признаётся:  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Да, он пахнет  _чувствами_  рядом с тобой.  
— Господи, Скотт! — восклицает Стайлз, слишком взволнованный, чтобы рассердиться: — Какими? Ну же, расскажи.  
— Серьёзные чувствами, — говорит Скотт, сводя брови: — Когда мы были у Лидии? Лидия вышла в купальнике, и Джексон начал вонять своими чувствами?  
— Ага, — соглашается Стайлз неловким наполовину кивком, означавшим «нет, я не знаю о чём ты, но всё в порядке, продолжай».  
— В общем, — спокойно продолжает Скотт, — мы с Дереком смеёмся над этим, и это было здорово. Мы дразнили Джексона вместе, это было здорово. Но потом ты пришёл. Мы смеялись над Джексоном из-за того, как от него несло, но когда вышел ты… Дерек даже смотреть в нашу сторону не решался.  
— Скотт, — хнычет Стайлз, — как ты мог не рассказать мне об этом?  
— Это, как ты говорил, не мой секрет. Ему было неловко, — отвечает Скотт. — Пахло чем-то интимным. Но больше чем возбуждением.  
— Он пах возбуждением? — восклицает Стайлз голосом примерно на три октавы выше обычного.  
  
Половина ресторана поворачивается, чтобы глянуть на них. Скотт и он вжимаются в сиденья и остаются спокойными, пока посетители не возвращаются к собственным разговорам. Сердце Стайлза по-прежнему колотится громко и часто, как у кролика. Он широко раскрывает глаза и снова спрашивает:  
  
— Он пах возбуждением?  
— О да. Но это было нечто большее. От него пахло возбуждением, но гораздо глубже.  
— Может, он ...? — начинает Стайлз, но слишком боится закончить мысль.  
— Я не знаю, — признаётся Скотт, — но я бы сказал, что это реально возможно.  
— Реально возможно, — усмехается Стайлз.  
  
Он кусает нижнюю губу, пытаясь остановить огромную, яркую улыбку, разрывающую его лицо.  
  
Скотт качает головой, посмеиваясь.  
  
Они оба начинают смеяться, и Стайлз весь оставшийся вечер думает об этой фразе.  
Потому что реально возможно, что Дерек тоже влюблён в него.  
  


***

  
  
— Что именно тебе нужно? — сухо спрашивает Дерек.  
  
Лидия в пижаме, сидит на одном конце дивана в её гигантской гостиной. Она показывает на пустое место рядом с ней и ставит на паузу шоу, чтобы взглянуть на Хейла.  
У него неприятное чувство, что зачем бы он ни был здесь, для него, скорее всего, это обернётся чем-то неловким. Он всё равно садится рядом с ней, выглядя неуверенно и некомфортно. Она осторожно толкает его ножкой с идеальным педикюром и говорит:  
  
— Перестань выглядеть как испуганный котёнок.  
  
Дерек сопротивляется желанию сказать что-то грубое и пытается немного расслабить плечи. Он чувствует себя слишком крупным со своими широкими плечами, тёмным в кожаной куртке и, естественно, неуместным в гостиной Лидии цвета лаванды. Ощущения похожие на те, что он испытал во время первого визита к доктору Ланди.  
  
Он оглядывается и удивляется:  
  
— Где Джексон?  
— С Дэнни, — вздыхает Лидия, исследуя свои ногти. — Их запоздалое гомоэротическое воссоединение должно было произойти в конце концов.  
  
Дерек ведёт бровями словно ему смешно и неловко одновременно. Лидия думает, что Скотту и Стайлзу бы это понравилось.  
  
— Почему я здесь? — снова пытается узнать Дерек.  
— Мы должны поговорить о Стайлзе.  
— Почему? Что-то не так? — спрашивает Дерек, и в его голосе слышится настоящее беспокойство.  
  
Жуткие, тусклые изображения демонов разыгрываются на стенах его разума. Стайлз с тёмными мешками под глазами из-за бессонницы; его бледная, болезненного цвета кожа, его незнакомый запах больничных коридоров и всё остальное, пришедшее с Ногицуне.  
Удручающее ощущение, что что-то не так, что что-то пропало или было не завершено, что что-то просто не правильно. Ошеломляющее беспокойство накрывает с головой, без усилий просачиваясь во все моменты, что Дерека не было рядом со Стайлзом, что он был не в состоянии защитить его, спасти его.   
Тревога от воспоминаний о тёмном Стайлзе, находившимся под владением демона, медленно ползёт по его шее.  
  
        _Мы должны поговорить о Стайлзе_ , — это одно из самых тревожных предложений, которые Дерек может представить себе.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — быстро успокаивает его Лидия, замечая страх в выражении лица Дерека. — С ним ничего не случилось.  
— Итак, о чём ты хотела поговорить? — спрашивает Дерек. Его сердечный ритм значительно уменьшается.  
— О твоих чувствах к нему, — отвечает Лидия.  
  
Сердце Дерека пропускает удар, и он сурово смотрит на неё.  
  
— Нет. Мы не станем говорить об этом.  
— Ещё как станем.  
— Зачем.  
— Потому что Стайлз был влюблён в меня несколько лет. Правильно будет передать эстафету.  
  
Дерек хмурится и говорит:  
  
— Я не хочу говорить о чувствах, Стайлзе или любой их комбинации.  
— Без обид, Дерек, но мне всё равно, о чём ты хочешь или не хочешь говорить, — произносит девушка высокомерно. — Мне нужно знать, что всё будет хорошо. Мне нужно знать, что стая не развалится, мне нужно знать, что когда вы оба неизбежно будете тупить, всё будет в порядке. Я обязана провести допрос и одобрить всё, ради собственной эмоциональной заинтересованности в ваших отношениях. — Он открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но она снова его перебивает: — Мы говорим об этом, Дерек. Я забочусь о Стайлзе, я забочусь о стае. Я часть всего этого — часть Стайлза, тебя, стаи, семьи и поэтому я часть этого решения, и я знаю, что оно повлияет на меня, Дерек. Мне всё равно, считаешь ли ты это моим делом или нет, я делаю это своим делом, потому что хватит с меня секретов. Я сохраню всё сказанное тобой между нами, у меня нет намерений делиться этим с кем-либо. Но мы  _поговорим_  об этом.   
  
Дерек всё также выглядит потерянным и неподготовленным.  
  
Она прочищает горло и начинает:  
  
— Итак, Стайлз.  
— Да, — гримасничает Дерек, всё ещё напряжённый. — Стайлз.  
— Говоришь это так, словно он смертный приговор, — говорит Лидия, с угрозой в голосе.  
— Я говорю это, как будто я не хочу говорить об этом с тобой, — возражает Дерек.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, его ноздри дрожат, пока он пытается успокоиться. Он спрашивает себя: _«Почему я защищаюсь?»_ , как научила его доктор Ланди.  
Он в состоянии ответить себе:  _«Она меня смущает»_.  
Доктор Ланди дала ему указание думать о намерениях других во время подобных встреч, и он может сказать себе:  _«Она не пытается смутить тебя. Она не издевается над тобой. Она не против тебя. Она боится, потому что раньше ей было больно. Она боится, что другие члены стаи хранят в себе секреты»_.  
Он делает вывод:  _«Тебе не нужно сердиться. Она не пытается причинить тебе боль. Она просто пытается защитить себя»_.  
  
Он открывает глаза и пытается расслабить лоб, решив, что то, что он чувствует, на самом деле не имеет места. Лидия — сильный и надежный человек, и он знает, что она сохранит всё, что он скажет ей. Она просто пытается вооружиться информацией, если дерьмо ударит по вентилятору, и всё пойдёт не так, она хочет знать, с чего и как начать всё исправлять. Он не может не чувствовать, что если бы был на её месте, тоже хотел быть проинформирован обо всём.  
  
Он смотрит на неё и медленно выдыхает. Он встаёт, и она следует за ним, опасаясь, что он уходит, но он поднимает руку. Он стряхивает куртку и беспорядочно накидывает её на спинку дивана. Он снова садится и скрещивает ноги, опираясь на подлокотник дивана и глядя на неё. Она постепенно расслабляется, и он задумчиво произносит:  
  
— Стайлз.  
— Да, — она осторожно соглашается. — Стайлз.  
— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь знать.  
— У тебя есть чувства к нему, верно?  
  
Дерек закусывает губу на секунду, борясь с желанием психануть:  _«Если ты уже знаешь ответ, зачем спрашиваешь»_ , — но это отголосок его старого Я, и он решил не быть тем человеком. Он расправляет плечи и ныряет в этот дискомфорт.  
  
— Да, у меня есть чувства к Стайлзу.  
— Серьёзные? — спрашивает она, очень хорошо осознавая напряжение в позе Дерека.  
— Серьёзные, — повторяет он.  
  
Она кивает, и они молчат несколько секунд. В конце концов, она спрашивает:   
  
— Ты собираешься что-нибудь делать?  
— Ты имеешь в виду, собираюсь ли сделать ход, — предполагает он.  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
  
Она хмурится:  
  
— Почему нет? — спрашивает она.  
— Прежде всего, он несовершеннолетний. Даже если бы не был, он молод, его переполняют гормоны.  
— Он может принять подобное решение, Дерек, — защищает она Стилински: — Ты не вправе решать за него.  
— Я не хочу быть фазой в его жизни, — осторожно отвечает Дерек, концентрируя внимание на ниточке, торчащей из кармана: — Я меняюсь. Я вношу большие изменения в свою жизнь. Через год я не собираюсь быть тем, кем являюсь сейчас. Я не хочу быть этапом в его жизни. Если ему нравится, кто я сейчас, он может чувствовать совершено по-другому, когда я изменюсь. — Мартин смотрит на него внимательно, пока он не заканчивает: — И я не хочу, чтобы нам пришёл конец через год.  
— Вау, — почти присвистывает девушка, — ты думаешь о Стайлзе и о будущем, Дерек? — Оборотень хмурится, а она добавляет немного пугающим тоном: — Держаться за руки на публике? Перевезти его к себе? Подружиться с Шерифом? Обручиться, Дерек? Пожениться? Предсказуемый ванильный секс? Дети? Со Стайлзом?   
— Не пытайтесь меня провести, — предупреждает он, пристально глядя ей в глаза. — Я не знаю, как выглядит будущее. Я знаю, как хочу, чтобы оно выглядело сейчас, но это не значит, что мои желания не изменятся через двадцать лет, когда я уже не буду тем, кто я сейчас. — Она выжидающе приподнимает свою бровь, и он вздыхает, чувствуя давление. — Я думаю, что я хорош для него, и он хорош для меня. Я думаю, что через пять лет он всё равно будет хорош для меня. Думаю, через десять лет и пятнадцать лет, и двадцать лет после, ничего не изменится, — объясняет Дерек. — Но я не знаю, чего хочет он. Я не хочу спрашивать. Я ещё не хочу знать ответ, потому что я не готов к этому, чем бы это ни было. Хорошо? Это достаточно хороший ответ для тебя?  
  
Когда Дерек снова встречается с ней взглядом, она выглядит искренне впечатлённой.  
  
Она кивает и говорит ему:  
  
— Да, на самом деле.  
  
Он кивает один раз и говорит:  
  
— Хорошо.  
— Значит, ты всё ещё на терапии? — спрашивает она.  
  
Он снова кивает и отвечает легче:  
  
— Да.  
— Школа начинается на следующей неделе, — тихо говорит она. — Что ты будешь делать, когда количество нашего свободного времени резко сократится?  
— Не волнуйся обо мне. На самом деле, я недавно говорил с Шерифом, — усмехается Дерек. — Я стану помощником шерифа.


	14. Chapter 14

Прогресс. Просто иди дальше. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы нарисовать линию на песке и начать сначала. Только убедись, что движешься вперёд. Детскими шажками, главное такими, что ведут тебя вперёд. Тогда-то и придут перемены. И они будут замечательными.  
Лиза ТэрКюрст

  
  
 **Кому: Хмуроволк  
ЧУВАК  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
КАК ТЫ МОГ НЕ СКАЗАТЬ МНЕ ЧТО ПРОХОДИШЬ КУРС В АКАДЕМИИ???????  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
??????????  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
??>?????????????  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
Я ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ, НО НЕ НЕНАВИЖУ??????  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
Я ХОДИЛ К ТЕБЕ, НО ТЕБЯ НЕ БЫЛО, И Я ЗАПАНИКОВАЛ, А ОТЕЦ ТАКОЙ «МЫ С ДЕРЕКОМ ВЫПИЛИ ПИВА БЛА БЛА АКАДЕМИЯ ПОЛИЦИИ БЛА БЛА» ТЫ БУДЕШЬ РАБОТАТЬ В БИКОН ХИЛЛЗ???  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
СКАЧАЙ СНЭПЧАТ  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
ТЫ ЧЁ МЕНЯ СОВСЕМ НЕ ЛЮБИШЬ? ТЫ ПОЭТОМУ МНЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛ? ТЫ НЕНАВИДИШЬ МЕНЯ, ДА????  
От: Хмуроволк  
Стайлз, успокойся.  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
БОЖЕ МОЙ  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
ШШШ. ПОЧЕМУ? С ЧЕГО ТЫ ВДРУГ РЕШИЛ СТАТЬ ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИМ?  
От: Хмуроволк  
Подумал, ты не будешь против своего человека в участке, который будет следить за тем, чтобы твой отец соблюдал диету.**  
  
Стайлз улыбается во все тридцать два и думает, что любой проходящий мимо может разглядеть мультяшные сердечки, витающие вокруг него, и может даже услышать звон свадебных колоколов.   
  
 **Кому: Хмуроволк  
ЗАХЛОПНИСЬ ТЫ МОЙ ЛЮБИМЫЙ ОБОРОТЕНЬ  
Кому: Хмуроволк  
НИ СЛОВА СКОТТУ  
От: Хмуроволк  
Мой рот на замке.**  
  
 _Губы Дерека._  
  
Их образ в голове совсем отвлекает его. Полные и розовые, и, наверное, мягкие, восхитительные и  _опытные_. Он представляет, как они обнажают кончики клыков Дерека, и хорошо знакомое опасное возбуждение ползёт по его спине. Он задаётся вопросом, специально ли Дерек зародил эту фантазию в его голове, неужели он знает о его тайных желаниях.  
  
Он задаётся вопросом, может Дерек с ним флиртует.  
Он хихикает себе под нос, смотря в телефон и идя по коридору, пока не впечатывается в кого-то.  
Он чувствует знакомый рывок за рюкзак и поворачивается к Кире. Она сладко улыбается и спрашивает:  
  
— Чему это ты так рад?  
— Ээээ, — начинает Стайлз, пытаясь спрятать телефон в карман. — Ничего. Я ... Эм, ничего. Я всегда рад. Я самый радостный человек на земле. Разве нет?  
— Конечно, Стайлз, — смеётся Кира.  
  
Он взглядом и бровями просит её закрыть тему, когда к ним подходят Скотт, Лидия и Айзек. С тех пор как началась школа, Лидия стала немного тише и задумчивей, у Стайлза есть предположение, что Джексон опять уехал в Англию. Он хочет спросить, когда он приедет снова и приедет ли вообще, но не хочет начинать разговор, который она, скорее всего, старается избежать. Он дарит ей сочувствующие улыбки, как можно чаще.  
Она откидывает волосы за плечо и обнимает Киру, не замечая или игнорируя, молчаливую поддержку Стайлза.  
  
Будничным тоном она заявляет:   
  
— Мы с Кирой должны поговорить о её дне рождения. Пока, мальчики.  
  
Удивлённое выражение на лице Киры заставляет Скотта улыбнуться, и он притягивает её для лёгкого поцелуя в щёчку, пока её не утащила банши. В итоге, Айзек, Скотт и Стайлз смотрят друг на друга пару секунд, как болванчики.  
  
— Итак... ты узнал, где Дерек? — спрашивает Айзек.  
  
Улыбка Стайлза снова расплывается по лицу, когда он вспоминает, где именно находится Дерек.  
  
Айзек и Скотт заинтересованно поднимают брови.  
  
— Чуваки, вы не поверите…  
  


***

  
  
День рождения Киры проходит яркой вечеринкой, на которую она не совсем соглашалась, однако, никто не пытается остановить Лидию, словно бульдозер, таранящую личные границы. Сосредоточение внимания на других людях позволяет Лидии лучше справляться со своими собственными проблемами, и она никому не вредит в этом процессе. По прошествии нескольких недель Лидии становится лучше, и она, в конце концов, делится тем, что Джексон вернётся на рождественские каникулы, и что предстоящий визит действительно поддерживает её настроение.  
  
Скотт соглашается на помощь в учёбе от Киры, хоть и стеснялся просить раньше. Стайлз знает, что Кира не против помочь, и что она не осуждает МакКолла, а у Скотта, чтобы понять это уходит где-то неделя. Бывает, конечно, что репетиторство Киры не особо помогает в те моменты, когда Скотт от неё глаз оторвать не может. Айзек, как всегда, хвостиком везде следует за Скоттом.  
  
Малия в конце концов снова начинает сидеть с ними во время обеда, хоть и явно игнорирует существование Стайлза некоторое время. Стайлз на самом деле не против, потому что во время обеда его глаза почти всегда привязаны к его телефону. Дерек действительно скачивает Снэпчат и сразу же сожалеет об этом, когда понимает, что всё это было планом Стайлза, чтобы забомбить его.  
  
Дерек в основном не отвечает, но когда он это делает, ответы его сплошь сухой юмор. Стайлз как-то послал ему неудачную шутку про его бывших (о чём сразу же пожалел), а Дерек ответил ему фото мусорного ведра: «Смотри, Стайлз. Нашёл твой дом».  
Стайлз извинился, но не сказал, что ответ Дерека заставил его смеяться до слёз.  
  
Дерек возвращается домой через несколько недель, поступает на службу в участок Бикон Хиллз, давая клятву, и Стайлз обнимает его публично.  
  
Это объятие значительно по нескольким причинам, заявляет Стайлз своему отцу за ужином:  
  
1\. Дерек теперь принимает физическое проявление привязанности.  
2\. Дерек принимает физическое проявление привязанности от Стайлза.  
3\. Публичное проявление привязанности не вызвало дискомфорта у Дерека.  
  
Это невероятная веха в их дружбе, и Стайлз весь день светится от понимания того, что он может обнять Дерека, когда захочет, и Дерек не впечатает его в стену. Скотт даёт ему пять, когда Дерек отвлекается на Лидию, поправляющую ему галстук.  
  
Это объятие не похоже на то в больнице.  
  
Обнять Дерека, сказать поздравления, просто поделиться мгновением радости, — чувствуется совсем не так, как когда Дерек заботится о нём, пока он в панике.  
  
Когда Стайлз обнимает Дерека, руки Дерека без колебаний оборачиваются вокруг него. Есть некоторое напряжение в том, как сильно оборотень обнимает его, насколько широко расставлены его пальцы, и как близко приближаются их лица, но объятие всё же можно назвать  _почти_  беззаботным.  
  
С того момента, как он обнимает Дерека в тот день, его преследует слабый, дразнящий запах Хейла. Находясь так близко, он смог глубоко вдохнуть запах Дерека; от удовольствия ему хотелось закатить глаза.   
Несмотря на чистый, мускусный, мужественный, романтичный аромат Дерека, буквально преследующий Стайлза с этого момента, все остальные аспекты объятия прекрасны.  
  
Жизнь принимает лёгкий привычный темп после возвращения Дерека.  
  
Дерек ведёт патрулирование с Шерифом в течение нескольких недель, пока ему не доверяют патруль в одиночку, он даже совершает арест на Хэллоуин. Он ходит на терапию два раза в неделю и оказывается в доме Стилински со стаей большее количество дней в неделе, чем нет. Он замечает, что на его дебетовых и кредитных карточках становится меньше денег, оттого что он регулярно угощает толпу подростков. Финансовая стабильность, наконец, начинает заставлять его чувствовать радость, потому что он способен продлить это чувство — деньги, которые его семья оставила для него,  _наконец-то служат чему-то полезному_. От этого ему на душе становится тепло и хорошо, словно он движется дальше.  
  
Стайлз приходит в лофт вместе со Скоттом после школы, когда Дерек не работает. Он тайком роется в кабельном Хейла и узнает, что тому нравятся «Ресторан: Невозможное», «На куски» и т.д. (Дерек говорит, что это алгоритмическая ошибка, которую делает его DVR, он никогда не устанавливал эти шоу для записи, но Стайлзу даже не нужен его лучший друг — детектор лжи, чтобы понять, что это враньё.)  
  
Сердце Стайлза трепещет, когда Дерек оттачивает свои социальные навыки. Он изучает основные навыки взаимодействия, такие как поглаживание волос или благодарственно-одобрительные прикосновения к шее/плечу, улыбки во время разговора, и он даже начинает рассказывать о книгах, которые он читал.  
  
День благодарения приносит охоту на химеру и удачное убийство (и невероятный сладкий картофель, и суфле из коричневого сахара, которые Дерек сделал, как он утверждает, не опираясь на свои телешоу), в то время как декабрь дарит им фей, от которых проблемы появляются, на удивление, только через две недели после их прибытия.  
  
К десятому декабря Дерек переходит на график с разовым посещением терапии в неделю, и после одного такого приёма он приходит в дом Стилински без предупреждения и голодный. Он снимает свою форменную шапочку и приглаживает сухие, неопрятные волосы, когда входит в дверь. Он отряхивает обувь о коврик и смотрит на Стайлза, пялявшегося на него.  
  
Его сердце, как всегда, когда Стайлз встречает его, пропускает удар. Есть что-то интимное и семейное в том, как Стайлз встречает его дома.  
  
Стайлз высек себе такое тёплое, незаменимое место в жизни Дерека, что ему кажется абсолютно правильным, что Стайлз — это первое, что он видит дома, у себя или Стилински.  
В прихожей у них есть лампа, которая освещает пространство между лестницей и дверью, и свет от неё всегда мерцает в глазах Стайлза.  
  
Его янтарные глаза блестят красным деревом и золотом, и когда Дерек их видит, они в глубине души резонируют со сладким звуком голоса Стайлза.  
Дерек не говорит об этом вслух. Он не говорит Стайлзу, что творится в его голове в такие моменты. Он даже не знает, как это описать, но он это чувствует.  
  
Может быть, он никогда не сможет делиться своими чувствами свободно или изрекать их корректно, но он попытается. Разве это не считается?  
  
Он легко улыбается Стайлзу.  
  
— Привет.  
— Здравствуйте, офицер Хейл.  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза, несмотря на то, что ему действительно нравится слышать, как Стайлз называет его так.  
  
— Я уже несколько часов как не на службе. Где стая? — спрашивает он.  
— Вечер свиданий, — отвечает Стайлз, прислонившись к перилам лестницы. — Джексон прилетел прошлой ночью, поэтому он с Лидией, Кира и Скотт в кино, Малия не терпит меня, а мы с Айзеком общаемся, но мы совершенно не заинтересованы в том, чтобы проводить время один на один. Так что сегодня только я и ты, Бродиус.  
  
Дерек хмурится, наклоняясь, чтобы снять обувь:  
  
— Как ты меня назвал?  
  
Стайлс усмехается и повторяет:  
  
— Бродиус.  
  
Дерек вздыхает.  
  
— Да уж.  
— Броски. Бромо. Бротато-чип.  
— Прекрати.   
— Бротейновый Шейк, Брохан.  
— Стайлз.  
— Брозеф. Бромсексуал. Брофесор Х.  
— Пожалуйста, — говорит Дерек, делая вид что ему больно: — Пожалуйста, остановись.  
— Я ещё не нашёл правильного сочетания оборотня и бро, — сочувственно говорит Стайлз.  
— Я работаю над этим. Когда я найду его, можешь быть уверен, это будет моё специальное прозвище, зарезервированное только для тебя, Дер-медведь.  
  
Дерек недовольно хмыкает, а затем оглядывается, всё ещё не двигаясь с коврика.  
  
— Твой папа всё ещё на работе?  
— Да, — вздыхает Стайлз. — Позвонил и сказал, что, возможно, будет на станции всю ночь.  
— О, может мне вернуться? — спрашивает Дерек, указывая на дверь.  
— Нет, мужик. Давай зависнем, — говорит Стайлз, приближаясь.  
— Без стаи? — удивляется оборотень.  
— Ну только если не боишься.  
  
Дерек невпечатлённо на него смотрит, снимая куртку.  
  
— Может закажем мясную пиццу и посмотрим последний Стар Трек?  
  
Брови Дерека хмурятся, и он спрашивает с читаемым беспокойством:  
  
— Они пересняли Стар Трек?  
  
Стайлзу так нравится эта неуверенность в голосе Дерека. В течение стольких месяцев он хотел сделать именно это: посмотреть с Дереком Стар Трек и узнать его мнение, узнать нравится ли ему оригинал или переснятые фильмы; поиздеваться над ним, что бы он ни выбрал и, возможно, поцеловать его.   
  
— О, Дерек, — говорит Стайлз, — если бы ты не сидел в гниющих вагонах и на заброшенных складах, ты бы слышал о таких вещах.  
— Они хоть хорошие?  
— Мне понравился первый, — оптимистично говорит Стайлз. — Однако у меня смешанные чувства по поводу второго.  
  
Брови Дерека всё больше хмурятся.  
  
— Их два?  
— Всё, — заявляет Стайлз, — я заказываю пиццу и вытаскиваю DVD-диски. У нас будет эпическая ночь, Брогемот.  
— Прекрати это, — бормочет Дерек Стайлзу, чуть ли не поскакавшему на кухню.  
— Не-а, — просто отвечает Стайлз.  
  
Дерек вздыхает из-за «горького» поражения; он больше не отрицает, что ему нравится внимание Стайлза, он просто не признаёт этого вслух. Он проходит в гостиную и садится на большой диван. Он вздыхает от знакомых запахов и звуков.  
  
Он оглядывается по сторонам и вспоминает, как несколько месяцев назад оказался здесь на благодарственном ужине за спасение Стайлза. Он задаётся вопросом, сколько ещё это продлится; может быть, если он упомянет как спас Стайлза от ламии и химеры за последние четыре месяца, Шериф ещё раз угостит его стейком под соусом терияки. Стайлз входит в комнату и сообщает о предполагаемом времени прибытия пиццы.   
  
— Ты задумался.  
  
Дерек пожимает плечами.  
  
— Как приём сегодня?  
— Продуктивно.   
— Ты вылечился?  
  
Дерек ухмыляется: это любимая вещь, связанная со Стайлзом. Каждый раз, когда Дерек приходит после сеанса, это первый его вопрос. Дерек отрывает несуществующие комочки с рубашки, чтобы не потеряться в глазах Стайлза, и отвечает:   
  
— Не совсем.  
— Ну, за что мы тогда платим?  
— Мы? — спрашивает Дерек, ухмыляясь.  
  
Уши Стайлза становятся немного розовыми, и его пульс учащается. Он отвечает:   
  
— Ну, выражение такое.  
— Верно, — соглашается Дерек, взглянув на диван: — Давай, садись.  
— Точно. Погоди, дай я принесу DVD.  
  
Дерек прислушивается к тому, как Стайлз поднимается по лестнице, переступая через ступеньку, почти спотыкается, идёт дальше, бросает вещи в своей комнате и затем спускается вниз по лестнице. Складывая диски на кофейном столике он говорит, что включит фильм, когда пиццу привезут, чтобы их не отвлекали, и Дерек соглашается.  
  
Стайлз ложится, прижимая ноги к спинке дивана, чтобы они прижались к Дереку. Дерек потягивается и сжимает пальцы ног так, что они громко хрустят, и Стайлз хрустит своими пальцами на ногах в ответ. Дерек ухмыляется, перебирает пальцы и вытягивает руки так, что хрустят все суставы в пальцах, локтях и плечах. Стайлз усмехается и повторяет действия Дерека, затем добавляет к ним шею, крутя головой, пока не раздаются два громких хруста. Дерек закатывает глаза невпечатлённый и хватается за подлокотник дивана, чтобы размять спину, вызывая гордость и ужас у Стайлза. Вся спина Дерека хрустит, как ксилофон.  
  
— Ну нихера себе, чувак! — Стайлз поздравляет, разрываясь между отвращением и впечатлением.  
  
Дерек улыбается, и это выпускает колибри в груди Стайлза. Стайлз не совсем уверен, как сформулировать чувство, которое вызывает в нем улыбка Дерека, поэтому он только говорит:   
  
— Я действительно рад, что тебе лучше.  
— Спасибо, я тоже.  
  
В ответ на порхающие в груди крылышки Стайлз очень по-взрослому пихает ногой Дерека в грудь. Дерек удивлённо хмыкает и хватает ногу Стилински со злым блеском в глазах. Он смотрит прямо на него и показывает свои клыки в дьявольской, маниакальной, злой ухмылке. Стайлз качает головой, молча советуя Дереку не делать того, что он собирается сделать. Дерек, однако, не слушает и прикладывает ногу Стайлза к своему лицу, потирая её о бороду.  
  
Стайлза трясёт, он цепляется и просит о пощаде, истерически смеясь и умоляя Дерека остановиться. Дерек продолжает, мягко спрашивая:  
  
— Что это было, Стайлз? Я не слышу тебя. У тебя всё в порядке?  
  
Верхняя половина тела Стайлза находится в основном на полу, когда звонит дверной звонок. Он пытается встать и пойти к двери, но Дерек не отпускает его. Стайлз кричит:  
  
— РАЗНОСЧИК ПИЦЦЫ, СПАСИ МЕНЯ! РАЗНОСЧИК ПИЦЦЫ!  
  
Дерек выпускает его ногу, и Стайлз находит равновесие. Он указывает на Дерека, когда звонок в дверь раздаётся снова, и угрожает:  
  
— Ты платишь, Росомаха.  
— О, я?  
— По-любому.  
— Окей.  
— Заплатишь-заплатишь, — настаивает Стайлз.  
— Конечно.  
— По-любому, придурок, — ругается Стайлз, не зная как продолжить их перепалку.  
  
В дверь звонят снова.  
  
— Да ты бесполезен, разносчик пиццы, слышишь меня? Ганди говорил, что самое худшее зло не делает зла, но позволяет злу свершаться! Так что позор тебе! Позор тебе, твоей семье! Твоей корове!  
  
Дерек предлагает беззаботно:  
  
— Может откроешь уже, Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз снова указывает на Дерека и угрожает:  
  
— Может, заведёшь себе глаза на затылке, чмошник, потому что тебе не жить.  
— Ну давай, Хан Броло.  
  
Стайлз встаёт как вкопанный, его сердце делает эту странную вещь. Его глаза широко раскрыты, глядя на Дерека, и это, по-видимому, неправильная реакция на Дерека, пытающегося быть забавным, потому что тот начинает нервничать.  
  
В дверь звонят еще несколько раз настойчиво и сердито, вытаскивая Стайлза из его оцепенения, и он, наконец, открывает дверь. Разносчик пиццы сердит, и пока он считает сдачу, Стайлз говорит ему:   
  
— Чувак, ты прервал самый смешной момент в моей жизни.  
— Что?  
— Ты, — говорит Стайлз, указывая на доставщика пиццы: — прервал самый смешной момент в моей жизни.  
  
Парень хмурится и спрашивает с сарказмом:   
  
— Что, ты хочешь скидку за то, что заставил меня ждать у твоей двери в течение пяти минут?  
  
Стайлз закрывает дверь в лицо парня, не отвечая, и возвращается обратно в гостиную. Его рукам тепло от горячей пиццы.  
  
Он предлагает:   
  
— Ты должен убить меня.  
— Что? — почти выплёвывает Дерек.  
— Это была зенита моей жизни. Ты, цитирующий Стар Трек, и назвавший меня Ханом Броло, — самый лучший звук, который когда-либо входил в мои уши. Это... это буквально самая смешная вещь, которая когда-либо случалась со мной.  
— Ты не выглядел так, будто тебе смешно, — с беспокойством замечает Дерек.  
— Я был в шоке, у меня случился экзистенциальный кризис, — говорит Стайлз. — Всё, убить меня было бы милосердием с твоей стороны.  
  
Дерек явно не привык к такому общению и в основном беспомощно смотрит на Стайлза, ожидая правильного направления. Стайлз кладёт пиццу на стол и думает, может сказать Дереку, что он его любит.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд.  
  
Стайлз собирается что-то сказать, едва раскрыв рот, не зная, что именно, когда Дерек бессознательно прерывает его.  
  
— Стайлз, садись.  
  
Стайлз слушается, чувствуя себя нервным, но в то же время расслабленным. Когда он занимает своё место напротив Дерека на диване, Дерек приближается к нему и пересаживает его так, что его спина прижимается к груди Дерека. Он смотрит на свои ноги, лежащие между ног Дерека, и кровь несётся к его паху, а сердце трепещет от беспокойства. Дерек протягивает пульт Стайлзу и свободной рукой открывает коробку от пиццы, которую Стайлз опустил на кофейный столик.  
  
— А вот у меня экзистенциальный кризис не произошёл, — говорит Дерек, — ведь мои шутки намного лучше твоих.  
  
Стайлз разворачивается быстро, словно хлыст. Его глаза мерцают взволнованно, и он спрашивает:   
  
— Иисусе, твои шутки? Хочу послушать? Боже мой, у тебя, наверное, стариковский юмор? Ты, наверное, из тех, кто шутит папскими шутками, хоть и детей у них нет...  
— Только не помри от смеха, — говорит Дерек. — Ты должен прожить достаточно долго, чтобы я мог пошутить, потому что я способен на большее, чем Хан Броло.  
— Боже, меня заводит, когда ты это говоришь.  
  
Дерек удивляет Стайлза, посмеиваясь. Он ловит себя, хоть и с явным трудом заставляет своё лицо вернуться в своё сухое, невозмутимое выражение. Стайлз всё ещё в шоке от звука, чтобы грустить от того, что он закончился.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я начал? — предлагает Стайлз.  
— Шутки?  
— Да, у меня есть шутейки. Я в этом хорош, — хвастается Стайлз, хотя у него мурашки по телу бегут от ощущения груди Дерека.  
— Конечно, Стайлз. Ты начинаешь.  
— Ладно-ладно, дай мне подумать. — Стайлз кусает большой палец, а Дерек хватает кусочек пиццы и смотрит на него. Он в конце концов выбирает одну и говорит: — Шутки про стейк редко выходят хорошими.* (суть в том что тут в английском языке использована комбинация слов обозначающая степень прожарки мяса  _rare medium well done_ )  
  
Дерек впечатлёно хмыкает, и Стайлз делает этот злорадный вид, пока Дерек не добавляет:  
  
— Правда, но если перестараешься, они выходят совсем сухими. (если пережарить стейк, он становится сухим и резиновым)  
  
Стайлз откидывает голову и хохочет. Его голова опускается на шею Дерека, и это так приятно и отвлекает, что он даже не беспокоится о том, как громко его смех разносится в ухе Дерека. Он держится за грудь и живот и дрожит от того, как сильно ржёт. Он в конце концов широко улыбается Дереку, поднимая голову, и говорит:  
  
— Гениально. Десять из десяти. — Дерек закатывает глаза и хмыкает, на что Стайлз требует: — Давай ещё, чувак. Всё это время ты ходил такой типа «Я оборотень» и «Я могу исцелиться почти ото всех телесных ран в течение нескольких секунд», и «Я могу рычать на частотах, которые вызывают производство серотонина». Чувак, да твоя настоящая сила в шутках-каламбурах.  
  
 _Вот когда_  Дерек смеётся.  
  
 _Действительно_  смеётся.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него, когда Дерек начинает посмеиваться, и понимая, что он смеётся должно быть впервые за многие годы, смущается и начинает смеяться сильнее. Он начинает прикрывать лицо рукой, когда от смеха начинает трястись его тело.  
  
Стайлз с чудной улыбкой на губах хватает Дерека за руку и убирает её от лица. Стайлз качает головой и говорит:   
  
— Эй, нет... я хочу увидеть.  
  
Улыбка Дерека настолько настоящая и светлая, такая незнакомая, но такая родная. Стайлз хочет выжечь это изображение в своей памяти навсегда. Звук смеха Дерека может быть его любимым звуком; он не слишком шумный, но может быть громким, и такой же глубокий, как его голос.  
  
Стайлз замечает, что он всё ещё держит руку Дерека одновременно с ним. Стайлз взглядом ведёт от их сплетённых рук ко рту Дерека. Он, сам того не понимая, облизывает губы. Он смотрит в глаза Дерека, видя в них вопрос. Эта громадная неуверенность пестрит в глазах Дерека, и Стайлз видит это, и он думает, что он знает, в чём заключается вопрос (или ему кажется). Он слегка наклоняет голову, а в мыслях его тирада из:  
  
 _Я собираюсь его поцеловать. Я собираюсь его поцеловать, я его поцелую, я его поцелую..._  
  
Когда Стайлз не движется, взгляд Дерека на мгновение падает на его рот, а затем возвращается к его глазам. Сердце парня громко стучит.  
  
 _Иисусе, он поцелует меня. Боже. Срань господня. Он поцелует меня. Он поцелует меня..._  
  
Его сердцебиение настолько оглушительное, и знание того, что Дерек может слышать это громко и ясно, заставляет нервничать только больше. Он не выдыхает ни слова, но он знает, что Дерек знает, что говорит его сердце (или кричит). Дерек спрашивает взглядом.  
  
 _Божечки, он просит разрешения поцеловать меня._  
  
Всё, что чувствует Стайлз по отношению к Дереку, градом обрушивается на него. Всё это становится слишком ошеломляющим, и он оказывается парализованным, с трясущейся рукой переплетённой с рукой Дерека. Рот Дерека всё ещё отдаёт тенью улыбки, и в глазах его калейдоскопом мерцает блеск, когда он смотрит на рот Стайлза. Напряжённый момент растягивается, постепенно доходя до точки кипения, но прежде чем достигнут пик, телефон Стайлза заходится трелью.  
  
Он ползёт к журнальному столику, хватает свой телефон и видит фото Айзека. Он хмурится и отвечает:  
  
— Айзек?  
— Феи схватили Скотта.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
— Что голубой парад унёс его от меня, — с сарказмом произносит Лейхи. — Как ты думаешь, что я имею в виду? Что феи в грёбанном лесу похитили Скотта.  
  
Стайлз надувается и тихо говорит:  
  
— Странно. Чего они меня не похитили?  
— Стайлз, — рычит Айзек.  
— Верно, точно, — начинает Стайлз, — ладно, позвони всем. Куда нам подъехать?  
— Нам? — спрашивает Айзек. — С кем ты?  
  
Стайлз кусает губу и смотрит на Дерека. У Дерека на лице нечитаемое выражение, и прежде чем он успевает сказать, Айзек прыгает с предположением: — Боже мой, ты с Дереком?  
— Я, эммм...  
— Точно, — говорит Айзек. — Боже, вы оба такие  _мерзкие_.  
— Ну что? Он никогда не видел ремейк Стар Трека!  
— Пффт, — фыркает Айзек, — так это теперь называется? Короче, приезжайте к Скотту, стая будет здесь.  
  
После того, как Айзек вешает трубку, Стайлз смотрит на Дерека. Дерек покорно кивает и говорит:  
  
— Нас ждут.  
— Ага, — бормочет Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз встаёт первым и неловко смотрит, как Дерек снова надевает ботинки и шапку. Они садятся в джип и едут к Скотту, и каждую проходящую минуту этот интимный момент, что они разделили, отделяется километрами от реальности.


	15. Chapter 15

Исцелённая жизнь — это всегда работа в процессе; не жизнь, лишённая всех следов страданий, но жизнь, прожитая полностью, глубоко и достоверно.  
Мириам Гринспен

  
  
Несмотря на поиски в лесу и изучение книг заклинаний, феи, хихикая, возвращают Скотта целым и невредимым, разве что немного шокированным. Они зовут это шалостью.  
  
Скотт рассказывает стае, что феи хотели, чтобы он научил их игре «Красный Свет, Зеленый Свет», а затем заставили играть с ними два часа. У него не было мобильника с собой, иначе он бы предупредил их, что, хотя его и держали в заложниках, он не был в опасности.  
Лидия хмуро смотрит на всех за то, что испортили ей свидание, прежде чем вернуться к Джексону, сверкнув туфлями и взмахнув волосами.  
  
В иной раз он бы посмеялся, но Стайлз бесится; как бы он хотел намекнуть Дереку на то, что произошло, что должно было произойти, но он не может. Он хочет сказать что-нибудь, он хочет спросить: «Что бы ты сделал, если бы нас не прервали?».  
  
Но он этого не делает.  
  
Каждая проходящая секунда целой вечностью отделяет настоящее от того электрического момента, что почти произошёл между ними.   
  
Этот момент закончился, он потерян.  
  
Неделя проходит, насыщенная «шалостями» фей.  
  
Их шутки включают в себя призыв множества духов и материальный ущерб, как выясняется.  
  
В конце концов, кто-то страдает от их выходки, и Дерек убеждает Скотта принять меры. Их битва с феями с участием Шерифа, вызывает первую полную трансформацию Дерека.  
Одна фея держит маленькое, но острое золотое лезвие у шеи Стайлза, и трансформация накрывает Дерека с головой.  
  
Однако когда Дерек атакует, клинок заканчивает в его собственной шее.  
Он справляется ещё с тремя феями, пока его не атакуют заклинанием, и он не начинает терять сознание. Он не знает, что происходит после этого, но когда он приходит в себя, его морда лежит у Стайлза на бедре, рука парня чешет его за ухом. Клинок уже отброшен в сторону (он смутно помнит то, как Стайлз вытаскивал его), а рана зажила.  
  
Дерек чувствует, что вокруг него собралась стая, а рядом приседает Скотт.  
Он слышит, как Шериф спрашивает:  
  
— С ним всё будет в порядке?  
— Он пахнет нормально, — отвечает Скотт. — Он пахнет, как будто он слаб, но он в порядке. Он счастлив, что Стайлз цел.   
  
Кира издаёт тихий писк умиления, Джексон закатывает глаза, а Лидия ухмыляется.  
Дерек шумно фыркает, чтобы показать своё недовольство, а Стайлз лишь смеётся.  
Желая быстрее прийти в полный порядок и начать двигаться, Дерек встаёт, и под ним расправляются четыре длинные, мускулистые лапы. Он возвышается над Стайлзом, больше и значительно сильнее любого обычного волка.  
  
Он тревожно обнюхивает макушку Стайлза, заставляя того шататься и нервно хихикать.  
  
— Чувак, я в порядке, я в порядке, клянусь!  
  
Дерек удовлетворённо вздыхает, убедившись что Стилински и вся стая пахнут здоровьем.  
Он осматривает всех и слышит голос Шерифа:  
  
— Он знает, как трансформироваться обратно?  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Скотт, с любопытством глядя на Дерека; его глаза загораются алым, и он спрашивает волка: — Дерек, ты в порядке? Ты сможешь вернуться?  
  
Дерек кивает головой, подтверждая, что он знает, что может, и что он также понимает их, а затем он проходит через полукруг, в который стая встала вокруг него. Он инстинктивно стряхивает грязь со своей шерсти и когтями вонзается в почву. Сила полной трансформации течёт через него: единство с природой и луной накрывает его, как тёплое одеяло.  
  
Он чувствует себя ближе к матери.  
Он чувствует себя  _Хейлом_.  
Он сияет гордостью и смотрит на Скотта, показывая звериный оскал.  
  
Скотт ухмыляется ему и спрашивает:  
  
— Что?  
  
Дерек подпрыгивает в нетерпении, буквально встряхивая землю, когда он приземляется, и Кира хлопает, хихикая. Айзек смотрит на Джексона, и они улыбаются друг другу, оба выглядящие и пахнущие гордостью и интересом.  
  
— Что? — смеётся Скотт. — Ты рад, что смог полностью обратиться?   
  
Дерек снова прыгает и тявкает; лицо Шерифа расходится в улыбке, Скотт и Стайлз смеются от души. Дерек носится вокруг них, поднимая грязь и пыль, и все они наблюдают за его празднованием.  
Вдоволь набегавшись и избавившись от переизбытка почти истерической счастливой энергии, он останавливается и счастливо воёт. Он часто-часто дышит, его сердце гулом разносится в груди.  
Скотт, Айзек и Джексон немедленно присоединяются, почти невольно. Их связь с Дереком, его единение с луной и природой вокруг них, заставляет всех чувствовать себя готовыми и способными присоединиться к нему.  
Кира и Стайлз смотрят на Скотта, друг на друга, а затем отбрасывают свои головы, завывая тоже, Малия присоединяется к ним. Шериф с гордостью улыбается им, хотя он выглядит немного растерянным.  
  
Когда Дерек замолкает, он смотрит на стаю, глядящую на него, разделяющую с ним его счастье. Он встречает взгляд Стайлза и тявкает. Стайлз оглядывается через плечо, затем указывает на себя и спрашивает:  
  
— Я?  
  
Дерек фыркает и подходит к нему. Он безумно рад, когда понимает, что человек совсем его не боится. Не всегда было так, и он не знает, когда отношения между ними изменились, и чем он это заслужил, но он благодарен Стайлзу за доверие.  
  
Затем он ложится перед Стайлзом, показывая ему спину. Стайлз смотрит на спину Дерека (которая достаёт до талии Стайлза даже в лежачем положении), а затем на Скотта. Скотт, сияющий и выглядящий слишком довольным, говорит:  
  
— Я думаю, он хочет, чтобы ты на него сел.  
— Да, Стайлз, Дерек хочет, чтобы ты его оседлал, — дразнит Айзек.  
  
Стайлз окидывает Лейхи невпечатлённым взглядом, хотя слова заставляют его тело взволнованно вздрогнуть. Он смотрит на Дерека и спрашивает:  
  
— Ты ... это то, что ты делаешь? Ты хочешь меня прокатить?  
  
Дерек снова кивает, и Стайлз смотрит на отца. Шериф пожимает плечами:  
  
— Иди, я знаю, что ты в безопасности. Мы будем здесь.  
  
Стайлз дарит отцу благодарный взгляд, а затем поворачивается к Дереку. Он смотрит секунду, пока Айзек не говорит:  
  
— Ну? Залезай давай.  
— Как? — спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Просто перекинь ногу, — учит Лидия.  
— А вдруг ему будет больно? — скулит Стайлз.  
— Больно? Да он же размером с  _лошадь_ , — усмехается Джексон. — А ты? Фунтов сто от силы. Тебе повезло, что в трещины в полу не проваливаешься и ветром не уносит.  
  
Стайлз всё равно с опаской перекидывает ногу через оборотня. Тот резко встаёт, заставляя Стилински вскрикнуть.  
  
Стайлз хватается за шерсть на шее Дерека, полностью осознавая чудовищные размеры волка, когда он поднимается высоко над землёй. Он неуверенно дышит, подтягивает ноги к торсу Дерека и крепче хватается за мех. Он встречает взгляд Дерека, когда тот немного поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть через плечо. Он снова взвывает, и стая вторит за ним. Голос Стайлза же разносится возбуждённым вскриком, стоит Дереку сорваться в бег.  
Стайлз наклоняется вниз к спине Дерека. Ветер с шумом обтекает его лицо, и его сердце стучит почти в горле. Он слышит, как вой стаи стихает за спиной, они уходят всё дальше и дальше. Дерек делает длинные прыжки над камнями, создавая грохочущий поток, даря Стайлзу иллюзию полёта. Лунный свет омывает весь лес, украшенный тенью ветвей, и это наполняет Стайлза изумлением и трепетом.  
  
Треск листвы под медвежьими лапами Дерека, свежие порывы воздуха, развивающие его короткие волосы, обдающие разгоряченную кожу его улыбающегося лица, пробуждают в нём животную часть, о которой он не знал.  
  
Он думает, что вот он —  _настоящий_  Дерек: подобный огромному извилистому дикому лесу с невероятным лунным светом, разливающимся по нему. Он тёмный, в нём легко потеряться, он неизведан, с огромными дубами и переплетёнными корнями, спиралью крутящимися внутри него, наполненными недоверчивостью и великолепием.  
  
Из трещин сердца Дерека растут пышные, редкие цветы; птицы напевают мотивы, запечатлевшие секреты воспоминаний Дерека. Демоны танцуют в звёздном свете; таинственный туман поднимается и вводит в заблуждение; и всегда видимый Млечный Путь разливается в небе, ярко сияя. Напоминает ему о его человечности и о том, насколько он ничтожен, но в то же время монументален и вечен.  
  
Дикое животное воет в тайном уголке сознания Дерека, куда Стайлз всегда хотел попасть. Неприрученный зверь в нём скачет, смеётся, прыгает от радости и любит безвозмездно с кровоточащим сердцем, открытым нараспашку.  
И подобно лесу, независимо от того, сколько раз огонь выжигал его, он вырастает вновь.  
Он становится сильнее, богаче, ярче, обнажая клыки в волчьей усмешке, готовясь к следующей битве.  
  
Они приходят к обрыву на вершине холма. Стайлз не знал о его существовании, он никогда не был так далеко в лесу. Он любуется горизонтом, видя огни города. Он сидит прямо, чувствуя себя огромным, сильным, диким и свободным. Он глубоко вдыхает через нос и гладит шерсть Дерека по бокам. Он чешет его за ушами, и Дерек с удовольствием ластится к прикосновению.  
  
Стайлз выдыхает и говорит искренне:   
  
— Я так горжусь тобой, Дерек.  
  
Дерек издаёт звук между тявканьем и фырканьем, заставляя Стайлза рассмеяться. Он чешет голову Дерека и продолжает:  
  
— Ты самый смелый человек, которого я когда-либо знал. Ты, наверное, самый смелый человек, которого я когда-либо встречу.  
  
 _И я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить,_  — хочет сказать Стайлз. Но слова не смеют сорваться с его губ.  
  
Глаза Дерека сияют благодарностью, восторгом и  _любовью_. Опьянённый всем этим Стайлз наклоняется и целует макушку Дерека.  
  
Затем они слышат громкий свист, который, Стайлз знает, исходит от отца. Он похлопывает бок Дерека и хохочет:  
  
— Назад, мой доблестный конь!  
  
Дерек даже не спорит с ним, не возмущается и не ворчит. Он счастливо разворачивается и спускается назад, несясь сквозь подлесок и прыгая высоко над кустами. Стайлз смело отпускает шею Дерека, поднимая руки и вытягивая их, ногами вцепившись в его торс, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Он разводит руки, закрывает глаза и кричит длинное «Юххху!», что растворяется в нервном смехе, когда он почти теряет равновесие.  
  
Он слышит, как стая отвечает ему воем, улюлюканьем и аплодисментами.  
  
Когда его руки опускаются на Дерека, всё, что он может почувствовать, это невероятная благодарность за происходящее. За то, что он жив, за эту ночь, за луну, за ту жизнь, которую он имеет. За магию и за сверхъестественное. За Дерека.  
  


***

  
  
В середине–конце декабря, стая начинает заполнять заявки в колледжи.  
  
Однажды в лофте, пока Скотт и Стайлз с тревогой просматривают страницы университетов, а Дерек готовит (с телешоу на заднем плане), Лидия стучит в дверь. Она приносит стопку бумаг и Джексона на метафорическом поводке. Джексон говорит, что он уже подал заявки, а Лидия заявляет, что ей нужна помощь Дерека в выборе стипендий, на которые она должна подать заявку.  
  
Стая знает, что она более чем способна принять решение самостоятельно, но Дерек ценит этот жест. Он садится за кухонный стол вместе с ней и просматривает все бумаги, которые она привезла, перечисляя сотни стипендий, на которые она может претендовать. Вместе они выбирают тридцать.  
  
Немного ревнуя к Лидии и желая привлечь внимание к себе, Стайлз в шутку спрашивает у Дерека:   
  
— Эй, Дерек, Беркли хочет знать мои сильные стороны. Есть ли какие-нибудь предложения?  
  
Дерек подходит к дивану, и Скотт начинает улыбаться, ожидая, что Дерек выдаст что-то саркастичное. Он наклоняется к спинке дивана и смотрит через плечо Стайлза на пустое поле в котором просят указать его самые значительные и позитивные качества.  
  
Дерек вздыхает в раздумьях, а затем решает подсказать подростку:   
  
— Напиши о своей надёжности. Будь честен о том, что ты не всегда ответственен, но на тебя можно положиться. Расскажи о том, насколько ты находчив и как ты никогда не отказываешься от своей цели. Напиши, что ты не изменяешь своим принципам, несмотря ни на что. Напиши о том, что люди после встречи с тобой становятся лучше. Это твои сильные стороны.  
  
Сердце Стайлза громко колотится, его глаза бегают по лицу Дерека, пока тот не смотрит на него в ответ, заставляя сердце биться ещё громче и чаще.  
  
Стайлз игриво улыбается Дереку и говорит:   
  
— Да ты меня покорил.  
— Заткнись, Стайлз, — улыбается Дерек.  
  
Стайлз больше не просит советов у Хейла, боясь, что в любой момент признание может сорваться с губ непроизвольно перед всеми, потому что он настолько дебил. Дерек возвращается на своё место рядом с Лидией, и Стайлз замечает, что она улыбается, глядя на него.  
  
Три дня спустя Кира присоединяется к ним в лофте для подачи заявлений, и вскоре после этого следуют Малия и Айзек.  
  
Дерек даже не замечает тот момент, когда стая обосновывает себе дом в его лофте.  
У них есть "свои места", где никому не разрешается сидеть, кроме того, за кем это место закреплено. Дерек тратит много денег на продукты, и стая отплачивает тем, что регулярно приносит ему обед на смену. Стайлз дома готовит обед для Шерифа и для него. Иногда Джон обменивается знающим взглядом с Дереком, заставляя его чувствовать себя счастливым.  
  
Слишком много.  
  
Стайлз замечает, что Дерек начинает часто бродить по комнатам, начинает реже появляться на посиделках стаи, перестаёт делиться о книгах, которые он читает; его случайные прикосновения постепенно прекращаются. Он почти возвращается к своему старому «я».  
Взволнованный всем этим в один день Стайлз прогуливает школу, чтобы отправиться в лофт в выходной день Дерека, только чтобы обнаружить Дерека, дующегося перед своими огромными окнами и читающего экзистенциалистскую философию. Дерек ругает его за то, что он прогуливает, но всё равно кормит его обедом и заваривает Эрл Грей. В тот же день Стайлз делится информацией со Скоттом, и тот навещает Дерека один позже на той же неделе.  
  
Когда Скотт снова видит Стайлза в школе после встречи, он просто говорит:  
  
— Ему грустно.  
— Я понял  _это_ , Скотт! Почему? Что происходит? — глаза Стайлза горят волнением.  
— Ему грустно, чувак, — повторяет Скотт, беспомощно пожав плечами. — Мы все уезжаем. Ему просто... грустно.  
— Он расстроен... из-за универов?  
  
Скотт кивает и говорит:   
  
— Да, я имею в виду, он не сказал этого напрямую, но я понял.  
— Что он сказал? — спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Я просто разговаривал с ним, спрашивал его, что случилось, и что мы переживаем за него. Он сказал, что он не хотел никого волновать, и он просто сказал, что ему «нравилось это». Я спросил, что он имел в виду, и он просто махнул рукой на меня и комнату. Он говорил о стае. Ему нравится снова иметь стаю, и он, вероятно, чувствует, что снова теряет её.  
— Может нам остаться здесь? — спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
Скотт качает головой и отвечает:   
  
— Нет, ему это не понравится. Он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы мы выросли и потом винили его, и поэтому он старался огородить нас от чувства вины, — поэтому он стал отстраняться, когда начал чувствовать грусть.  
  
Стайлз кусает нижнюю губу и кивает, не в силах думать ни о чём.  
  
Скотт улыбается и добавляет:   
  
— Я спросил его, можем ли мы назвать себя Стаей Хейл.  
  
Голова Стайлза поднимается.  
  
— Боже мой, что он сказал?  
  
Глаза Скотта сияют гордо, когда он отвечает:   
  
— Он сказал, что «эпоха Хейл закончилась», и что он в порядке. И он сказал, что с нетерпением ждёт «новой главы Стаи МакКолл». Он сказал мне, что мы должны гордиться тем, что носим моё имя, и что он гордится всеми нами.  
  
Стайлз немного опускает плечи, не зная, что ещё Дерек мог бы сказать, он чувствует гордость, но и какое-то разочарование–грусть.  
  
Внутренний голос Стайлза отвечает ему:  
  
 _Тебе грустно потому, что ты хотел быть Хейлом._  
  
Скотт наклоняет голову, чувствуя смущение Стайлза и спрашивая:  
  
— Ты в порядке? У тебя странный запах.  
  
Стайлз кивает и признаёт:   
  
— Я не хочу его оставлять.  
  
Глаза Скотта смягчаются, и его тело расслабляется.  
  
— Я тоже. Я сказал ему, что остаюсь.  
  
Взгляд Стайлза вскидывается, и он восклицает:  
  
— Ты остаёшься здесь?  
— Да, — Скотт пожимает плечами. — Я собираюсь в колледж Бикон Хиллз. У меня нет денег на престижный университет, да и оценок тоже, Стайлз. Я подавал заявки только ради мамы. Во всяком случае средне–специальное — это не так уж и плохо.  
  
 _Могу я остаться? Могу я остаться?_  — умоляет внутренний голос Стайлза.  
 _Я хочу остаться. Я хочу остаться._  
  
Скотт вздыхает тяжело:  
  
— Он предложил отправить меня в университет.  
— Он предложил? — спрашивает Стайлз удивлённо. — Он предложил заплатить за тебя, чтобы ты смог поступить в университет?  
  
Скотт кивает, улыбаясь той улыбкой, что обычно использует, воспоминая об Эллисон.   
  
— Он изменился.  
— Да, — спокойно говорит Стайлз.  
  
Но Стайлз знает лучше. Дерек не изменился вовсе — он всегда был таким. Он всё ещё Дерек. Он всегда был этим человеком, просто не мог его выразить. Дерек всегда был тем парнем, готовым оплатить Альфе обучение в универе, всегда был парнем, готовым взять под крыло своенравных подростков. Предложить магию там, где была только обыденность, и предложить возможность там, где была только засуха.  
  
Он только изменился в своей способности выражать всё это.  
  
Стайлз всё равно кивает.  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, — тихо начинает доктор Ланди.  
— Итак, — отвечает Дерек, с застенчивой улыбкой, играющей на губах.  
  
Доктор Ланди кладёт блокнот на стол, сложив руки на скрещенных ногах. Окно всё ещё немного открыто, свечи всё ещё ароматные, и лёгкая инструментальная музыка всё ещё играет для фона. Всё тот же диван, и всё тот же Дзэн–садик.  
  
Но он совсем другой.  
  
Она наклоняет голову и спрашивает:  
  
— О чём бы ты хотел поговорить сегодня?  
— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек.  
  
Её руки меняют положение, и она спрашивает:  
  
— И о чём мы будем говорить?   
  
Дерек пожимает плечами и просто говорит:   
  
— Я не знаю, что делать.  
— Что делать?  
— Я не знаю, рассказывать ли ему о том, что я чувствую.  
  
Доктор Ланди открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Дерек прерывает её:  
  
— Могу я задать вам вопрос?  
— Конечно, — говорит легко она.  
  
Дерек немного ворочается на месте и спрашивает:  
  
— Почему моя мать ходила к вам?  
  
Доктор Ланди улыбается, и Дерек наблюдает за битвой в её глазах. Её профессиональная сторона хочет сказать, что она не может поделиться с ним из-за конфиденциальности, он это знает, но она знает, что он исключение, что этот секретный мир сверхъестественного является исключением. В конце концов, она решается и говорит:  
  
— Семейная консультация. Твой отец тоже приходил.  
  
Он кивает и спрашивает:   
  
— Их брак был плохим?  
— Нет, — честно отвечает доктор Ланди. — У них были здоровые отношения. Они пришли ко мне, когда начали рассматривать вопрос о том, чтобы обратить твоего отца. Они хотели совета со стороны, хотели, чтобы кто-то помог им принять лучшее решение. Они продолжали посещать меня примерно раз в месяц, после того как твой отец обратился. Я думаю, это помогало им справиться со своими стрессами, как супружеской паре с таким полным домом. — Дерек кивает, и она признаётся: — Они очень гордились тобой.  
  
Сердце Дерека громко бьётся, и он улыбается.  
  
Он вспоминает, как он чувствовал себя во время первых сеансов, когда тело Пейдж всё ещё тяжелым грузом лежало в его руках, и как горячий огонь всё ещё обдавал его ноги.  
  
Он говорит:   
  
— Мне нужен ваш совет.  
  
Доктор Ланди склоняет голову, чтобы дать ему понять, что она внимательно слушает. Он говорит ей:  
  
— Я не знаю, должен ли я ему сказать или нет. Это не то, о чём мы говорили раньше, когда я не признавал свои чувства, или когда вы помогали мне разобраться с тем, что для меня лучше. Я не знаю, что в данной ситуации будет лучше сделать. Если я ему скажу, это может надавить на него. Он может либо из-за чувства вины остаться здесь, либо сбежать от меня куда подальше…   
  
Дерек делает паузу, борясь со словами, что не желают собраться в правильные предложения.  
  
— Это может испортить нашу дружбу, это может испортить динамику стаи, это может... — он замолкает, нахмурившись от волнения.  
  
Доктор Ланди улыбается и говорит:   
  
— Знаешь, я недавно обсуждала что-то похожее со своим сыном.  
  
Дерек приподнимает голову и говорит:  
  
— Я не знал, что у вас есть сын.  
  
Она жестикулирует рукой, чтобы он не обижался и продолжает:  
  
— Он встречается с девушкой уже очень давно. Около двух лет. У них были небольшие разлады, но они подходят друг другу. Недавно он встретил другую девушку. Эта вторая девушка не такая, они не знают друг друга так долго, не знают друг о друге, но он хочет узнать больше. Он пришёл ко мне неделю назад и спросил меня, что он должен делать.  
— Что вы ему сказали? — спрашивает Дерек.  
— Я его мать, я желаю только лучшего для него, и он это знает. Я дала ему самый честный совет, который могла, и это — сделать то, что заставит его почувствовать свободу. — Доктор Ланди расправляет ноги и наклоняется вперёд. — Любовь не должна заставлять человека чувствовать себя в ловушке. Любовь должна быть тем, что заставляет нас чувствовать себя свободными, что заставляет нас чувствовать, что мы можем идти куда угодно, быть кем угодно, делать что угодно. И эта любовь приходит в разной форме. Иногда эта любовь приходит от другого человека, иногда она исходит из нас, иногда она исходит из хорошей книги, иногда она исходит из правильной песни, играющей в нужный момент. Вот и всё. Но я сказала ему, что если он чувствует любовь в одном направлении, то ему нужно следовать за ней, потому что, в конце концов, любовь — это самый верный компас, который у нас когда-либо будет. — Её глаза немного ожесточаются, и она заканчивает: — Ты всегда будешь задаваться вопросом «А что, если…?». Ты всегда будешь задаваться вопросом, что бы случилось, что могло бы произойти. Не сказав Стайлзу ничего, ты может будешь задаваться вопросом: «А что, если бы рассказал?». А сказав, ты всегда будешь задаваться вопросом: «А что бы было, если бы я ничего не говорил?». Нет правильного пути, нет никаких гарантий. Любовь — это компас в тёмном, тёмном мире, Дерек. Доверяй ему, и, скорее всего, он приведёт тебя в то место, где ты хочешь быть. Любовь требует толчка веры. Вопрос не в том: «Что я должен делать, чтобы я никогда не задумывался о том, что могло бы быть?». Вопрос в том, что ты готов спрашивать у себя: «Что если бы я сказал правду?» или «Что если бы я промолчал?».  
  
Дерек смотрит в глаза доктора Ланди. Она добавляет тихо:   
  
— Все мы в этой жизни импровизируем. У нас нет карт или инструкции. Не существует знания верного ответа. Мы всегда будем потеряны, но мы не одиноки в этом. И одна простая истина, которую я обнаружила, заключается в том, что любовь, безусловно, самый сильный компас к счастью.  
  
Дерек кивает, и доктор Ланди снова прямо садится в кресле.  
  
Проходит длинный тихий момент, пока Дерек не спрашивает:   
  
— Когда я пойму, что терапия мне больше не нужна?  
— Ну, — начинает доктор Ланди клинически, — это зависит от первоначальной цели. Твоей цели, когда ты только пришёл сюда. Считаешь ли ты, что ты достиг этой цели? Ты чувствуешь что изменился?  
  
Дерек думает несколько секунд; он вспоминает, как благодарен был Скотт за то, что он показал ему, как отследить запах; как спокойно повёл себя Стайлз, встречая Дерека, залезшего через окно, в своей комнате. Он помнит, как Лидия сменила свои приказы на просьбы в попытке показать своё к нему уважение; он помнит взволнованное сердцебиение Джексона, когда Дерек признался, что переживал за него. Он думает о том, как изменился, он думает о том, как он ясно чувствовал свою мать с ним, и он помнит оркестр в своём теле, заигравший при мыслях о Стайлзе.  
  
Эти скрипки и виолончели. Барабаны, пианино и арфы. Он чувствует, как дрожащие пальцы ведут вдоль струн его сердца.  
  
Надежда, любовь, храбрость — всё это течёт по его жилам.  
  
— Да, — говорит он, кивая. — Да, я чувствую, что я изменился.  
— Итак, ты достиг своей цели, — говорит она легко, как будто всё было так просто: — Моя дверь всегда открыта для тебя. Когда бы ты ни захотел вернуться, если захочешь, я буду больше чем рада видеть тебя.  
  
Дерек кивает, улыбаясь и чувствуя, как волнующе будущее.  
  
Когда он покидает офис в тот день, Лиэн провожает его до двери в здание. Там она говорит:  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, Дерек, будь добр к себе.  
  
Он улыбается и обнимает её.  
  
Она отвечает на объятие, не колеблясь, и он обещает ей:   
  
— Буду, спасибо.


	16. Chapter 16

_«... где бы ты ни был, всё в порядке. Ты можешь вернуться назад. Что бы ни случилось с тобой там, как бы ни выглядел мир сейчас, не значит, что так будет всегда. **Это не значит, что так будет всегда**. Всегда будет что-то ещё».  
Патрик Несс_

  
  
Дерек входит в дом Стилински, вытирая обувь о коврик, прежде чем пройти внутрь. Он вешает куртку и ключи у входной двери, как привык, делает глубокий вдох и сразу же узнаёт следующее: Стайлз мастурбирует, духовка нагревается, Скотт только что ушёл, Стайлз мастурбирует, Шериф должен увидеться с Мелиссой сегодня, потому что чувствуется его одеколон, бывалый енот рылся в мусоре где-то час назад, и Стайлз мастурбирует.  
  
Дерек зажимает переносицу, вздыхая.  
  
 _Он даже не знает, сколько контроля он требует от меня._  
  
Он сосредотачивается на своём слухе и понимает: звук закрывающейся двери должно быть нарушил личное время Стайлза. Он ухмыляется про себя, слушая, как Стайлз натягивает свои спортивные брюки и подходит к лестнице с битой в руке. Он явно пытается заставить возбуждение уйти.  
  
Он хватается за грудь, когда видит Дерека, и восклицает:  
  
— Боже, Дерек, я думал, что ты грабитель!  
— Я грабитель, я только что закончил свою смену, и я не ел весь день. Я пришёл ограбить ваш холодильник, — говорит Дерек, направляясь к кухне.  
  
Он прислушивается к тому, как Стайлз кладёт свою биту на полку в стене и спускается вниз, следуя за ним.  
  
— Эй, подожди, если можешь. Я делаю лазанью, это будет бомба.  
  
Дерек сопротивляется желанию рассмеяться, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы посмотреть, что находится в холодильнике. Он вынимает банку содовой и жестом предлагает налить себе и Стайлзу. Стайлз кивает. Оборотень отдаёт ему кружку, и они вместе идут в гостиную.  
  
— Эй, я так и не спросил, — начинает Стайлз, садясь на диван. — Как прошёл сеанс на прошлой неделе? Ты пришёл домой, но у меня с домашкой был завал.  
  
 _Ты пришёл домой._  
  
 _Боже_ , — думает про себя Дерек. —  _Я дома. Даже Стайлз думает о своём доме как о моём..._  
  
— Всё прошло хорошо, — отвечает Дерек. — Я не знаю, пойду ли снова.  
— О? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Почему нет?  
  
Дерек немного качает головой, чтобы успокоить Стилински:  
  
— Я просто считаю, что я прояснил всё, что мне нужно было. — Стайлз несколько раз кивает и уже было собирается начать тираду вопросов, но Дерек останавливает его, говоря: — Мы тогда так и не посмотрели Стар Трек. Хочешь?  
  
Глаза Стайлза загораются, и у него на лице появляется улыбка. Он взволнованно начинает:   
  
— Ты шутишь? Я всегда готов для Стар Трека. Я должен спросить, чувак, фанат ли ты оригинальной серии, потому что ты напоминаешь мне таких людей. Или тебе нравится ремейк? Я говорил тебе, что ходил на комик-коны? Потому что я был там. Я встречался с Трэкки. С такими Трэкки, которые делают свою собственную форму и надевают накладки на уши, и бредят бровями.  
  
На экране ТВ появляется меню, а Дерек слушает Стайлза, одаривая его в конце ёмким, «очень интересно».  
  
Стайлз смеётся и говорит ему:  
  
— О мой Бог, феноменально! Десять из десяти!   
— Ты когда-нибудь смотрел Галактический Квест? — спрашивает Дерек, переводя взгляд на свою кружку с напитком, лишь бы не смотреть на левую руку Стайлза, пальцы которой, судя по его ощущениям, были внутри Стилински пару минут назад.  
— Боже мой, скажи мне, что ты пародируешь Алана Рикмана.  
  
В ответ на этот вопрос Дерек строит самое серьёзное выражение лица и говорит не своим голосом:  
  
— Клянусь молотом Граптора… Это выгодное предложение.  
  
Стайлз смеётся почти до колик, сжимая свой живот, и Дерек смеётся рядом с ним. Дерек восхищается румянцем, поднимающимся вверх по телу Стайлза, появляющимся на ключицах и щеках. Его улыбка такая яркая и такая широкая, что у Дерека мурашки бегут по коже.  
  
Он позволяет себе чувствовать желание.  
Он не наказывает и не ругает себя за это.  
  
Он просто смотрит и хочет, и не обращает внимания на чувство стыда, убивая его в корне.  
  
Стайлз, в конце концов, успокаивается и начинает фильм. Примерно через двадцать минут духовка готова к использованию, и Стайлз ставит лазанью готовиться. Он возвращается, садясь ближе к Дереку, чем раньше.  
  
Спокойно, уютно и напряжённо. Дерек чувствует, что что-то вот-вот произойдёт.  
Он знает, что вот-вот будет достигнут пик сексуального напряжения между ними.  
  
Он кладёт руку на спинку дивана за плечами Стайлза. Стайлз внешне старается показать, что не заметил, но его запах возбуждён и сладок.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Дерек рискует взглянуть на Стайлза, Стайлз внимательно смотрит на экран, и он вспоминает ту ночь, когда они вместе смотрели "Луну". Он чувствовал взгляд Стайлза на себе всю ночь, он заснул на плече Дерека.  
  
А теперь Дерек здесь, пытается понять, будет ли Стайлз против, если он его обнимет, воруя взгляды, чтобы насладиться красотой Стилински. В голове формулируются слова; вещи, которые он хочет сказать, вещи, которые он должен сказать, и то, что он должен был сказать давно. Эти виолончели и скрипки трепещут, оживая внутри него.  
  
К концу первого фильма, лазанья готова, и они едят вместе на диване в качестве антракта. Стайлз спрашивает мнение Дерека, и это долгая дискуссия о том, как Дереку нравится эта альтернативная версия, но он бы выбрал кого-то другого на роль Спока, но всё равно Закари Куинто был довольно неплох.  
  
У Стайлза в глазах сияют сердечки, когда Дерек начинает говорить о логистике движения и ремонте повреждённого корабля, такого как «Энтерпрайз», и они рассказывают о плюсах и минусах сцен с экшном, и Дерек поднимает свои любимые концепции теоретической астрофизики. Он объясняет относительность с таким красноречием, что Стайлз растворяется в разговоре об исследованиях Дерека в области инженерии в Нью-Йоркском университете.  
Дерек даже рассказывает о своём первом бойфренде, которого он встретил там, и о том, как глупо закончились их «отношения», как он неправильно понял их серьёзность (точнее, её отсутствие). Стайлз качает головой и говорит Дереку, что его бывший — дебил, потому что он и понятия не имеет, что упустил.  
  
Как только они заканчивают есть, Стайлз поднимается помыть посуду и оставляет Дерека на диване. Дерек прислушивается к бегущей воде; нервозность распространяется в его груди и заставляет его сердце часто биться. Его руки дрожат, и он почти трясется от нетерпения.  
  
 _Сейчас.  
Сейчас.  
Сейчас._  
  
Он поднимается.  
  
 _Любовь — это самый верный компас, который у нас когда-либо будет.  
_  
Он приходит в кухню; его живот крутит, его пальцы покалывает. Сердце его колотится в ушах, он не слышит Стайлза. Он видит его спину, стоящую перед раковиной, его руки движутся, на них закатаны рукава красной худи. Дерек сглатывает.  
  
— Стайлз.  
— Да?  
— Я должен сказать тебе кое-что.  
  
Стайлз собирается положить тарелку и развернуться, но Дерек протестует.  
  
— Нет, не делай этого, не поворачивайся, — просит он; нерешительная рука повисает в воздухе, чтобы остановить Стайлза, хотя он этого не видит.  
  
Стайлз пристально смотрит на воду в раковине, гадая, может у него на спине паук.  
  
Голос Дерека непривычно нервный, почти не знакомый ушам Стайлза.  
  
— Я думаю, что если ты обернёшься, мне не хватит смелости, чтобы сказать это.  
  
Стайлз застывает на месте, и теперь Дерек может слышать его сердцебиение, громкое, как и его собственное. Он открывает свой рот, и сначала ничего не выходит, всё, что крутилось в голове, теряло целостность от страха. Его пульс участился, а желудок превратился в комок нервов, его уши горят от смущения. Он смотрит на линию плеч Стайлза и задаётся вопросом, когда они стали такими широкими.  
  
Дерек знает, какой вопрос согласен задавать себе до конца своих дней.  
  
Он стоит на перепутье и, наконец, делает шаг.  
  
— Я хочу тебя.  
  
Он громко глотает, и слюна наждачкой проходится по горлу, его голос дрожит, когда он снова говорит:  
  
— Я не имею в виду… я не имею в виду, что хочу заняться сексом с тобой. В смысле я хочу, — поправляется он быстро. — Я имею в виду, что это нечто большее. Поверь мне, я хочу заняться сексом с тобой на всех доступных поверхностях…  
  
Стайлз почти давится удивлением, прежде чем Дерек продолжает:  
  
— Но я хочу большего, Стайлз. Я хочу, чтобы ты был голым в моей постели, когда я просыпаюсь; я хочу, чтобы ты сидел в своих дурацких трусах на моём диване, пока я готовлю завтрак; я хочу, чтобы ты сидел со мной рядом в машине, куда бы я ни поехал...  
  
Он нервно жмёт руки и пальцы. Слова, выходящие из него, чувствуются оторванными, как будто он не сказал их все. Как будто это всё сон.  
  
— Доктор Ланди спросила меня, как бы выглядела моя жизнь, если бы она была идеальной. Если бы моё самое большое желание исполнилось во сне, и я бы проснулся, обнаружив его. Всё, что я мог придумать, это ощущение того, как ты свернулся калачиком рядом, счастливый и тёплый, и с тех пор я не могу выбросить этот образ из моей головы. Ты верен до последнего, ты очень умный, и с тобой легко быть. Благодаря тебе жизнь кажется  _легче_ , а я… У меня этого не было так долго.  
  
Дерек больше не слышит Стайлза из-за колотящегося в ушах собственного сердца, но он видит, как задняя часть шеи Стайлза покраснела. Его взгляд резко становится твёрже, он расправляет плечи, его руки скручиваются(сжимаются?) в кулаки по бокам.  
  
— Я могу говорить о тебе часами, Стайлз. Ты мой лучший друг.  
  
Он слышит, как Стайлз резко вдыхает, и Дерек толкается вперёд.  
  
— Ты. Я доверяю тебе, и мне... — Он глубоко вздыхает и продолжает смелее: — И я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя. Каждая клеточка моего существа полностью посвящена тому, чтобы полностью любить тебя. Я не хочу похерить нашу дружбу, я не хочу похерить стаю, я люблю тебя, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь. Возможно, это слишком — говорить подобное, — возможно, это слишком страшно слышать, но я хочу вечность, Стайлз. Я хочу вечность с тобой.  
  
Неосознанно по щеке Дерека ползёт слеза, и Стайлз знает, что он плачет; Дерек откуда-то знает, что Стайлз это чувствует. Он слышит, как что-то происходит с сердцем Стайлза, когда его голос дрожит.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Я... всё хорошо. Не волнуйся. Всё хорошо, моя любовь хорошая, это хорошо, — настаивает Дерек. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, что тебе нужно остаться из-за этого или уйти из-за этого, или даже... или даже ответить на мои чувства. Мне нужно, чтобы ты это знал, хотя я... я с ума по тебе схожу. Я мечтаю о том, что ты переедешь ко мне, и мне никогда больше не придётся быть без тебя. И всё в порядке, если эти мечты не воплотятся. Всё в порядке. Я просто... не хочу терять тебя. Это самая важная вещь для меня. Я хочу столько тебя, сколько ты сможешь мне дать. Мне этого хватит, Стайлз, независимо от того, что ты предложишь.  
  
Плечи Стайлза скованы и напряжены. Дерек позволяет слезам бежать по его лицу и капать с его подбородка, потому что он не чувствовал их так долго. Он не плакал в течение стольких лет, не чувствовал себя достаточно безопасно, чтобы это произошло — после пожара, даже на терапии. Он наконец-то чувствует себя в порядке. Слёзы кажутся естественным, как хорошее предзнаменование.  
  
— Я всегда буду любить тебя, — клянётся Дерек. — Куда бы ты ни пошёл, сколько бы ты ни был там, что бы ты ни делал и не говорил. И я буду здесь, прямо рядом с тобой, пока ты не отпустишь меня, и даже тогда я буду сражаться, чтобы остаться. Я хочу тебя. Всего тебя.  
  
Тишина обрушивается на них, словно небоскрёб, после которого всё не может улечься пыль.  
  
Тишина продолжается, и Дерек всё ещё не слышит Стайлза за шумом собственного сердца и бурлящей в ушах крови. Дерек начинает сомневаться, когда Стайлз не сдвигается и на сантиметр. Он кивает себе и говорит:  
  
— Я... наверное, пойду.  
  
Вот так он разворачивается на пороге кухни и берёт свою куртку и ключи у двери.  
  
Он знает, что вернётся. Он знает, что он всё ещё будет смотреть фильмы со Скоттом и Стайлзом на диване Стилински, что стая всё равно будет приходить после школы, когда он не работает. Он знает, что Скотт услышит об этом и попытается утешить его, он знает, что Лидия будет вымаливать подробности, даже если они печальны. Он думает, как это будет выглядеть, когда его тело упадёт на кровать, чтобы заснуть. Он задаётся вопросом, когда он начнёт ощущать последствия своей исповеди, и каково это будет.  
  
Он не успевает пройти и десяти футов вниз по подъездной дорожке, прежде чем он слышит, как распахивается дверь.  
  
Он поворачивается, и Стайлз стоит там; сердце его колотится дико.  
  
— Дерек, — говорит он, словно это вырвали из него.  
  
Дерек неподвижен, пока Стайлз мчится по крыльцу к нему.  
  
— Я тоже хочу тебя, — отчаянно признаётся он, и сердце Дерека пропускает удар. — Я тоже хочу тебя, правда, я хочу тебя всего — со смешными бровями, кожаной курткой, шутейками и золотым сердцем. Всё это. Навсегда, Дерек.  
  
Он качает головой, как будто он не уверен, что его слов будет достаточно. Он протягивает руку и кладёт её над сердцем Дерека.  
  
— Я думал, что это было просто увлечение и, может быть, так и есть. Может быть, так было раньше, но потом всё изменилось. Оно росло и, похоже, созрело? Оно развилось и стало большим. Ты... Я влюблён в тебя дольше, чем я действительно хочу признать. Я... Ты для меня всё, Дерек, — его взгляд скользит по лицу Дерека, сияющий от переизбытка чувств. — Я… я любил тебя — прежде, чем ты стал таким здоровым, прежде, чем ты стал счастлив сам собой, и я хочу, чтобы ты оставался таким счастливым. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, я хочу быть счастливым с тобой. Ты всё для меня, Дерек... Я хочу вечность. Я хочу большое навсегда. Я хочу... Я думаю, что хочу, того же, что хочешь ты. Поэтому не уходи.  
  
Пальцы Стайлза впиваются в куртку Дерека, и он делает шаг ближе. Он внимательно изучает полосы высохших слёз на щеках Дерека. Он смотрит на губы Дерека и неосознанно облизывается. Он снова встречается глазами с Дереком и признаётся:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я люблю тебя, Дерек.  
  
Дерек пытается бороться с улыбкой на лице, и восторг от вида этого заставляет Стайлза улыбаться.  
Глаза Стайлза светятся, он пахнет нервами, счастьем и любовью. Для Дерека он пахнет божественно.  
  
Стайлз смеётся и повторяет:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.  
  
Дерек кивает, так усердно пытаясь переварить то, о чём говорит Стайлз, и Стайлз видит, что происходит внутри Дерека. Он взволнованно вздрагивает и берёт лицо Дерека обеими руками.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Дерек, я безумно влюблён в тебя.  
  
Стайлз говорит об этом так, как будто это молитва или заклинание, которое он бросает, и это оказывает эффект на всё тело и душу Дерека. Он хватается за запястья Стайлза и чувствует себя голым и открытым; он говорит:  
  
— Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать.  
— Слава Богу, — искренне выдыхает Стайлз в его рот, прижимаясь ближе к Дереку.  
  
Каждый нерв загорается в его теле, каждый инструмент поёт в его душе, когда его губы, наконец, накрывают губы Стайлза. Стайлз хватает его шею обеими руками, и это немного грубо, но удерживает его в сознании — то что нужно Дереку. Стайлз открывается ему навстречу послушно и с удовольствием.  
  
Рот Стайлза горячий, губы сочные, достаточно влажные и бархатистые. Дерек стонет из-за Стайлза, и Стайлз издаёт довольный звук в ответ, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Они целуются со сладкими укусами, словно изголодавшиеся, пока Стайлз не пытается вздохнуть. В тот момент, когда он отрывается, Дерек надломлено шепчет:  
  
— Мне лучше уйти.  
  
Стайлз хмурится:  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
Глаза Дерека открываются, сияя синим. Сердце Стайлза набирает темп, с которым Дерек знаком; Стайлз чувствует вожделение, которое любит испытывать, когда стоит на границе между глупым, опасным и смелым.  
  
Дерек признаётся:  
  
— Я не знаю, сколько ещё смогу себя контролировать.  
— Тогда отпусти себя, — смело просит Стайлз, не веря, что способен оказать такой эффект на оборотня.  
  
Стайлз визжать готов от того, насколько широкими становятся зрачки Дерека.  
  
— Не проси этого, — предупреждает Дерек.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты отпустил себя, — говорит Стайлз, прежде чем схватить волосы Дерека левой рукой и легонько дёрнуть.  
  
Звук, что издаёт Дерек, даёт ему понять, что он правильно читает знаки, и когда глаза Дерека открываются с ещё более расширенными зрачками, Хейл спрашивает:  
  
— Ты уверен?   
— Я уверен.  
— Ты скажешь остановиться, если тебе не понравится, — говорит Дерек, хотя это звучит больше как приказ.  
  
Стайлз кивает, опуская руки:  
  
— Пошли внутрь.  
  
Слова не успевают сорваться с губ, а Дерек уже тащит его на себя. Ноги парня обвивают талию, а руки обнимают шею Дерека.  
По телу Стайлза расползается дрожь, стоит Хейлу улыбнуться, показывая клыки.  
  
Дерек несёт его в дом, закрывая за собой дверь пинком, и поднимается по лестнице, пока Стайлз целует его, блуждая пальцами по волосам и кусая его нижнюю губу. Стайлз, в конце концов, падает на кровать с глухим стуком, одеяло и подушки, подпрыгивают под ним. Он смотрит на Дерека из-под ресниц, пальцы на ногах сжимает и улыбается, как Чеширский кот.  
  
Стайлз наблюдает, как Дерек снимает ботинки, носки, куртку, и его пульс становится быстрее с каждой вещицей, падающей на пол. Его глаза расширяются, когда руки Дерека подходят к краю рубашки и поднимаются, обнажая грудь. Он поднимается с локтей, садясь, чтобы руками провести по бокам оборотня. Он пробегает пальцами по гладкой коже груди Дерека, любуясь рельефом мышц и дорожкой тёмных волос над его пупком. Он убирает свои руки, когда Дерек тянется, чтобы расстегнуть свой ремень.  
  
Стайлз убирает руки и отклоняется назад, смотря на Дерека, стоящего без рубашки перед ним и расстёгивающего ремень.  
  
 _Я хочу, чтобы этот образ был выгравирован на моей надгробной плите_ , — думает Стайлз про себя.  
  
Дерек медленно расстёгивает ремень, как будто он знает, что творится в голове Стилински.  
  
 _Да он по-любому знает.  
_  
Стайлз громко глотает.  
  
Глаза Дерека снова становятся зелёно-золотисто-орехово-серыми, хотя его зрачки всё ещё занимают большую часть радужки, и его клыки всё ещё видны. Ремень Дерека скользит и падает на пол спальни Стайлза. Услышав этот звук, Стайлз задаётся вопросом:  
  
 _Как это произошло?_  
  
Как он привлёк внимание Дерека Хейла? Как он может быть тем, кого хочет Дерек? Что он сделал, чтобы Дерек влюбился в него? Неужели это реально происходит? Прежде чем беспокойство успевает испортить момент, он отвлекается на джинсы Дерека, упавшие на пол и обнажившие его мышцы. Длинные ноги Дерека крепкие, темноволосые, и Стайлз хочет их на своем теле.  
  
Эрекция Дерека обтянута тонкой тканью его серых боксеров, головка выглядывает из-за резинки. У Стайлза рот слюной наливается от этой картины. Слишком шокированный и заворожённый, чтобы двигаться, Стайлз сидит замерев, пока Дерек приближается к нему. Хейл встаёт прямо перед ним, обнимает его лицо руками, чтобы поднять его вверх.  
  
Когда Стайлз встречает его взгляд, тот пропускает пальцы сквозь его отросшие волосы и спрашивает:  
  
— Всё в порядке, Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз кивает, немного зависает, но в итоге говорит ему:  
  
— Куда лучше, чем в порядке.  
  
Чтобы убедить Дерека в своих намерениях, он почти срывает свою худи и футболку. Он снова полуложится на кровать, отодвигаясь назад, приглашая Дерека, и тот следует за ним.  
Комнату освещают только свет от уличного фонаря прямо на улице и убывающая луна. Дерек, нависающий над ним, в холодном сиянии луны завораживает и гипнотизирует. Мышцы перекатываются так мягко и точно под светом, пока он движется. Руки Стайлза обхватывают плечи Дерека, когда тот оказывается полностью на нём.  
  
Он наклоняется и целует Стайлза мягко, вздыхая, как будто это самый сладкий сон. Пальцы Стайлза скручиваются на коже Дерека, когда его руки скользят за спину Стайлза, подтягивая его ближе. Стайлз улыбается в поцелуй, чувствуя себя чрезмерно счастливым, полностью защищённым, и он чувствует, как Дерек улыбается в ответ. Когда он отрывается от поцелуя, его глаза сияют электрически-синим светом. Он шепчет:  
  
— Ты прекрасен. — Стайлз закатывает глаза и открывает рот, но Дерек останавливает его, прижимая губы к нему и бормоча: — Я без ума от тебя.  
  
Сердце Стайлза пропускает удар, он скользит руками по груди оборотня, пальцами проходясь по ключицам, пока не достигает шеи. Он шепчет в ответ:  
  
— Это я с ума по тебе схожу.  
  
Улыбка Дерека, сияющая в полутёмной комнате, перехватывает дыхание Стайлза. Он двигает бёдрами, вжимаясь в Дерека, вызывая у него стон. Он кусает нижнюю губу Хейла и говорит:  
  
— Не останавливайся, не останавливайся.  
  
Дерек кивает, снова целует его, немного глубже, а затем переходит к щеке с подбородком и к шее. Он задерживается там, покусывая и всасывая кожу в рот, пока на ней не остаются отметины. Стайлз под ним задыхается от возбуждения, сжимая в руках пряди его волос.  
  
Он двигает бёдрами, даже когда Дерек спускается ниже по его телу.  
  
Дерек целует оставленные отметины, рассыпанные по горлу Стилински, облизывает его ключицу, одновременно пробегая большими пальцами по соскам Стайлза. В первый раз, когда он делает это, Стайлз рукой прикрывает рот. Дерек поднимает голову, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке, и Стайлз смеётся, задыхаясь, и признаёт:  
  
— Я никогда... я не знал, что это так приятно.  
  
Дерек убирает руку Стайлза и говорит:  
  
— Я хочу слышать.  
  
Стайлз скулит, чувствуя широкие, шероховатые, тёплые ладони Дерека, скользящие по его коже и благоговейно касающиеся каждого дюйма его обнажённого тела.  
  
Дерек берёт в рот один из сосков Стайлза, а пальцами правой руки потирает другой, пока Стайлз изгибается под ним. Его бёдра опускаются, а его руки хватают за волосы и шею Дерека; кровь быстро ползёт вниз, делая тело невыносимо тяжёлым, и когда Дерек аккуратно кусает его сосок, а затем зализывает укус, стоны Стайлза переходят во вскрик.  
  
— Боже мой, боже мой, Дерек. Дерек, — стонет он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
— Это я могу, — говорит Дерек с ухмылкой в низком и уверенном голосе, от которого у Стайлза мурашки по коже пробегают.  
  
Дерек в последний раз проводит языком и скользит пальцами по соскам Стайлза, наблюдая в восхищённом благоговении, как мышцы живота Стайлза судорожно сжимаются. Он ведет рукой по животу Стайлза, кончиком указательного пальца проводя сквозь тёмные волосы, тянущиеся вниз от пупка. Добравшись до штанов, он молча спрашивает разрешение, потому что знает, что под ними у Стайлза ничего нет.  
  
Стайлз энергично кивает и выдыхает:  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Дерек, не торопясь, стягивает спортивные штаны Стайлза, и тот замечает, что, когда его пульсирующий член обнажается, язык Дерека скользит по его губам. Стянув вещицу до конца и швырнув её на пол, Дерек падает на него. Стайлз чувствует себя обнажённым, чувствительным; в его венах разливается нервозность, подобная электрическому току. Его тело движется, движется вместе с Дереком неосознанно.  
  
Взгляд Дерека скользит по его телу, поднимаясь к лицу. Стайлз нервно кусает нижнюю губу, ища одобрение в глазах Дерека. Дерек рычит, и брови Стайлза взлетают. Язык Дерека пробегает по его клыкам, вытягивая из Стайлза вздох. Он наклоняется ближе, одной рукой опираясь о кровать, а другой скользит вниз по телу Стайлза от груди до изгиба его бедра.  
  
Стайлз дрожит и льнёт к прикосновению, тихо умоляя:  
  
— Дерек.  
  
Его пальцы скользят по лобковым волосам Стайлза, он поворачивает запястье, чтобы он мог взять член Стайлза в ладонь. Как только он прикасается к его члену, легонько сжимая, Стайлз стонет высоко, откидывая голову назад.  
  
— Дерек, — умоляет он.  
  
Дерек падает на него и пробегает языком по всей длине, прижимая кончик языка к извилистым венам. Вздохи и стоны Стайлза наполняют комнату, его трясущиеся руки сжимают одеяло по обе стороны от него. Язык Дерека ласкает головку, закручиваясь вокруг осторожно, не давая касаться клыкам; его руки держат бёдра парня, не давая сдвинуться с места.  
Его правая рука скользит вниз по ноге Стилински, мягко сжимая, а затем маневрирует между бёдер Стайлза и под него. Он облизывает палец, смачивая его слюной, прежде чем скользнуть меж половинок к дырочке, так охотно открывающейся ему. Дерек стонет, лбом упираясь в нижнюю часть живота Стайлза, проталкивая палец глубже. Стайлз стонет и как-то находит в себе силы проговорить:  
  
— Боже, Дерек. Я хочу…  
— Знаю, подожди, — просит Дерек, полурычащим голосом.  
  
Он слышит, как руки Стайлза ковыряются в тумбе, и когда он находит бутылёк со смазкой, он кладет её на кровать, в пределах досягаемости свободной руки Дерека. Стайлз облегчённо вздыхает, когда Дерек толкает в него второй смазанный палец и, в конце концов, третий. Он признаётся:  
  
— Я занимался этим, когда ты пришёл.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Дерек, с жадностью ведя языком широкую, влажную полоску по члену Стайлза. — Я всегда знаю.  
— Дерек, — просит Стайлз, —  _Дерек_ , пожалуйста.  
  
Дерек кивает, приподнимаясь достаточно, чтобы снять свои боксеры. Он поднимается, садясь на икры, чтобы смазать свой член, но не успевает, потому что Стайлз накрывает его ртом.  
  
Его рука опускается на плечо Стайлза; он не был готов к жаркому рту парня на своём члене, так умело заглатывающему его. Его тело знакомо напрягается; он гладит голову Стайлза и шепчет:  
  
— Стайлз… Стайлз, ты должен остановиться. Иначе я кончу.  
  
Стайлз издаёт довольный стон, который вибрацией разливается по естеству Дерека, и он стонет в ответ. Он закрывает глаза, позволяет себе растаять в ощущениях ловких рук Стайлза, гладящих его бёдра, языка, жадно скользящего по нему. Матерясь, он аккуратно отталкивает Стайлза, снимая его с себя. Тонкая струнка слюны тянется от припухших губ к головке члена Дерека.  
  
Когда Стайлз падает на кровать, Дерек разводит его ноги и поднимает его за поясницу. Он издаёт тихий удивлённый звук, прежде чем горячий язык Дерека находит его дырочку. Стайлз толкается бёдрами в ответ, пальцы на ногах сжимает и ноги шире разводит, не отдавая себе отчёт. На его губах блестит слюна, а во рту всё ещё чувствуется вкус Дерека, и  _он хочет большего_.  
  
Его разум заволакивает туманом от удовольствия, он почти не слышит собственные бесстыдные звуки.  
  
Стайлз смутно помнит, как оказывается с прижатыми к груди коленями. Он видит свои икры, лежащие у Дерека на плечах, восхищается великолепной, твёрдой, мускулистой формой тела Дерека, нависающего над ним, а затем он чувствует член Дерека, толстый и горячий. Глаза Дерека словно калейдоскоп, мерцают из электрического голубого к естественному в битве за контроль. Он понимает, что Дерек смотрит на него в ожидании согласия, и он снова кивает, не в силах издать и звука.  
  
Глаза Дерека, полуприкрытые, скользят по лицу Стайлза, и он спрашивает:  
  
— Можно тебя поцеловать?  
— Да, — улыбается Стайлз. — Да, поцелуй меня.  
  
Тогда Дерек наклоняется вниз и втягивает нижнюю губу Стайлза между своих. Стайлзу запах в комнате кажется сладким, мускусным, наполненным возбуждением. Для Дерека же он куда больше — с пьянящими нотками возбуждения Стайлза, сводящего с ума. Когда он прекращает свой поцелуй, он близко льнёт к Стайлзу, носом касаясь его носа, и толкается членом внутрь.  
  
Он двигается чертовски медленно, борясь за контроль со своими инстинктами и стараясь быть нежным. Горячий тесный жар Стайлза сводит с ума. Когда он, наконец, вставляет до конца, Стайлз соблазнительно стонет, лучше, чем в мечтах Хейла:  
  
— Дерек, трахни меня, пожалуйста.  
— Стайлз, — шепчет Дерек. Капельки пота скользят по его спине и шее.  
  
Он толкается немного глубже, немного твёрже, и звуки, которые издаёт Стайлз, становятся музыкой для него. Он двигает руками бёдра Стайлза: немного подстраивая его тело, выгибая, пока с губ парня не срывается « ** _ах!_** ». Дерек держится под этим углом, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, тратя последний контроль на то, чтобы не излиться внутрь Стилински от звуков, издаваемых им.  
  
Влажные ладони Стайлза крепко держатся за плечи Дерека, и он внезапно начинает стонать:  
  
— О, Боже, о, Боже, бл… погоди.  
  
Дерек останавливает свои движения, бёдрами вжимаясь в задницу Стайлза, и он смотрит на дрожащие веки парня. С угла его правого глаза скатывается слеза, но прежде чем Дерек успевает заволноваться, Стайлз спрашивает:  
  
— Как ты это делаешь? — Дерек не совсем понимает его вопрос, и Стайлз показывает ему горло, откидывая голову назад в стоне: — Боже, я никогда ... Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного.  
  
Хриплый голос Дерека сладко спрашивает:  
  
— Но ведь хорошо?  
—  _Так хорошо_ , Дерек, — Стайлз практически плачет. —  _Так хорошо._  
  
После нескольких секунд, выровняв дыхание, Стайлз говорит ему, что он может снова двигаться, и он толкается глубже и быстрее, чем раньше, заставляя Стайлз бормотать:  
  
— Боже, собираюсь... Дерек, я сейчас кончу, не останавливайся… Не останавливайся!  
  
 _Как будто Дерек бы смог._  
  
Когда Стайлз кончает нетронутый, его сперма полосами блестит на животе. Животная нужда накрывает Дерека с головой, и он едва в силах спросить:  
  
— Можно кончить внутрь?  
— Да, Боже,  _да, Дерек,_  — стонет Стайлз.  
  
Дерек с трудом протягивает до следующего толчка и кончает глубоко внутрь, чувствуя, как гладкие стенки Стайлза сжимают его.  
  
Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек дрожит, отходя от оргазма, и слышит, как он вздыхает с удовлетворением.  
  
Они переплетаются конечностями, пока их сердца не замедляются до нормального ритма.  
Когда Дерек вытаскивает член из Стайлза, он внимательно следит за любыми признаками дискомфорта на его лице, прежде чем уйти за полотенцем. Он вытирается сам и вытирает щёки Стайлза, его торс, куда приземлилась его сперма. Он отбрасывает полотенце в сторону, закончив, и падает рядом со Стайлзом с мирным вздохом.  
  
Его всё ещё удивляет момент, когда Стайлз вжимается в него и сонно выдыхает ему в грудь. Он позволяет своей руке обнять Стилински. Он с любовью смотрит на румянец, всё ещё окрашивающий щёки и уши Стайлза. Он поворачивает лицо, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза, и тот открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он улыбается, выглядя довольным и удовлетворённым.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Дерек спокойно, как будто они всё время в мире говорили эти слова снова и снова.  
  
Стайлз целует его в щёку и отвечает:  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Дерек в эту ночь рядом со Стайлзом спит лучше, чем когда-либо в жизни. Он просыпается, прежде чем Шериф приходит домой. Он убеждается, что они оба выглядят подобающе, прежде чем Джон вваливается в дом, словно выжатый лимон.  
  
Через три дня, Дерек просит официального разрешения встречаться со Стайлзом, и Шериф с радостью ему разрешает.  
  
Скотт даёт своё благословение дружеским похлопыванием по спине, и Лидия очень разочаровывается, когда Дерек отказывается в деталях описывать их первый раз.  
  
Стая радуется, что они вместе, и это приносит Дереку особую гордость, которой он никогда не чувствовал.  
  
Он держит руку Стайлза публично, Стайлз носит его кожанку в школе, а тёмные следы на шее Стайлза становятся обычным украшением.  
  
Дерек водит его на свидания каждую пятницу, а когда он патрулирует, Стайлз бежит к нему, оставляя стаю в ожидании, чтобы нырнуть в окно водителя и поцеловать его. Он готовит на кухне Дерека, даже смотрит с ним телешоу часами, несмотря на собственные утверждения о глупости этих шоу, и о том, что их смотрят только тётки в менопаузе.  
  
Когда Скотт рассказывает, что он остаётся в Бикон Хиллз, Стайлз говорит Дереку, что поступит также.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы ругаться с ним, пытаясь заставить Стайлза принять решение, которое он мог бы считать более мудрым или безопасным, Дерек говорит ему, что он верит в то, что парень способен принять наилучшие решения для себя, и что он поддержит его, независимо от того, что тот решит.  
  
Стайлз отворачивается от него, заставляя Дерека думать, что он зря это сказал, но затем он оборачивается, бежит и прыгает на Дерека, чтобы схватить его в неудобном крепком объятии.  
  
Айзек и Малия остаются, и хотя Лидия решает присоединиться к Джексону в престижном университете в Великобритании, она обещает Дереку, что будет часто приезжать и, в конце концов, вернётся.  
  
Он не чувствует себя одиноким, и пока Стайлз подаёт заявку на участие в классах в предстоящем семестре в местном колледже, сидя на кухонном столе Дерека и кусая губу, Скотт с дивана в гостиной кричит:  
  
— Так странно видеть тебя таким, Дерек. Я очень горжусь тобой.  
  
Дерек улыбается себе, отворачивается и случайно встречает любопытный взгляд Стайлза. Стайлз подмигивает, и Дерек чувствует, что он, наконец, добрался до дома.  
  
Он больше не видит обгоревшую скорлупу своего детства. Он больше не съёживается, когда думает о Лоре, — он улыбается и говорит о ней, когда вздумается. У него больше нет видений Пейдж, умирающей на его руках, — но он иногда рассказывает о неприятностях, в которые они влипали. Он больше не заталкивает воспоминания о своей семье поглубже, словно секрет, — он передаёт родительскую мудрость Скотту, когда они говорят по-душам.  
  
Его лофт постепенно приобретает смешанные ароматы его стаи (в первую очередь Стайлза), его работа в качестве офицера зарабатывает ему положительную репутацию в обществе, а бардачок в машине заполняется дисками, подписанными Стайлзом.  
  
И, конечно же, всё ещё есть монстры, темнота и смятение, и дела не всегда идут идеально, но они чертовски близки к этому. Дерек думает — это вопрос восприятия.  
  
Поскольку Дерек больше не видит волков там, где их нет, — цветы расцветают там, где когда-то была бесплодная земля, и хотя горизонт не разобрать, и путь узкий, он может ясно видеть свой компас.  
  
Он знает, куда он идёт. 


End file.
